Persona 5: Salvation
by Nightail
Summary: What is Hope? Is it mere coincidental fate, or is it more than just? You are given a year, to find this Hope, and vanguard the future. Go forth as the Oracle, my dear guest. Your journey begins...(Summary redid/Based on the Persona series)
1. OC's Needed!

**Hi everyone. This is my first Persona story and I'm currently need OC and Social link Characters for my story. This story is setting in Iwatodai and takes place after P3/P4/P4A. The Characters will be going to Gekkoukan High School and the story starts March 4th 2013. Well here what's the characters info needs. Also the Personas in this story are going to be from Irish Mythology. Since P3 was Greek Mythology, and P4 was Japanese Mythology.(Also my friend and me already chose the Fool, Judgement, and Death Arcana)**

**Another thing is that their is going to be returning characters from P3 and P4 as either social links or cameos in the story.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Also Known as:(Basically the character nickname or any alias they go back)**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Date of Birth:(I might do some sort of birthday chapter for that character)**

**Weapon:**

**Arcana:**

**Profile:(Include their Personality, Story, and Role)**

**Resolve:(What happens to them to make them awaken their Persona)**

**Persona:(Give me their Initial persona first and then their Ultimate Persona. Your Persona also has to be from Irish Mythology i.e. Scathach, Neamhain, Cu Chulainn, Macha)**

**Character's appearance:(Give me both their wear for the winter and summer wear plus what they wear at school)**

**(Initial Persona) Appearance: **

**Type:(Is your Persona, Combat, Magic, Support, Balance, or a Sensory Type?)**

**Element:(Does your Persona specialize in Physical, Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu, Hama, or Mudo skills? You may have up to two elements for your persona to specialize in)**

**Weak:(What is it weak against?)**

**Focused Stats:(Does your Persona focus on one or two stats? Note: If your Persona is a Balance or Sensory type it will not Focused or have a Poor stat)**

**Poor Stats:(What is your Persona not so best stats)**

**(Ultimate Persona) Appearance:**

**Type:(Same thing but if you want to change your Persona type)**

**Element:**

**Weak:**

**Focused Stats**

**Poor Stats:**

**Trivia: (Does your Character have any fun facts about themselves?)**

* * *

**Also Partholón, Nuadha, and Cichol. Have already been taken by me and my friend as Personas. While coming out with the stories. If you don't know what they are. I'll give a brief about them.**

**Partholón: in medieval irish traditions, he was the leader of the second group of early people to settle in Ireland. In the battle of Magh Ithe. Partholón defeated the fomorians along with Cichol who led them in battle. In the first battle fought in Ireland.**

**Nuadha: Nudha was the King of ****Tuatha Dé Danann(The fifth people to settle in Ireland) for about seven years before they came to Ireland. During the first battle at Mag Tuired, Nuada lost an arm and was no longer eligible for kingship. Where he was replaced by Bres, a half fomorian prince. During Bres reign they had refuse to offer any tribute to the Tuatha De. Who became disgruntled about their new kings rule and lack of hospitality. By around that time Nudha had replaced his missing arm with a silver made arm and took back his Kingship. Nuadha was killed and beheaded by Balor in the second battle of Mag Tuired.**

**Cichol: Cichol was the early leader of the fomorian. He was a footless or withered leg leader. He opposed the people of Ireland and declared war against them in the Battle of Mag Itha, and ten years later. Cichol was defeated by ****Partholón.**

* * *

**I couldn't start the story, because I'm a bit busy. But I'll get it update it soon. So sorry about this and I hope my first persona fanfic is alright. When I start the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fool

**Yay, I started first chapter. Also thank you for those who so far signed up. I have five OC's Character that are Persona-users. The Death, Lovers, Hanged Man, Hermit, and Devil Arcana. I'm still accepting characters so you can still sign up. Well without further adieu, lets get chapter 1 started. Also I checked the web a bit, and changed the beginning of the story to April, 8th 2013. Because thats when new terms starts in Japanese schools.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Fool**

"Welcome to the Velvet room." A voice of a creepy man ring through my head. I slowly opened my eyes and was in a Club room, that was in the color of velvet all around. I was sitting down on a bar table and sitting right across me was a creepy old man with a long nose and bulging bloodshot eyes. Wearing a black suit with white gloves.

"Who are you...?" I simply asked him.

"My name is Igor...Please to meet your acquaintance. There's another resident of the Velvet room but will not be able to come this time." I looked around the room and saw how bizarre it was before asking another question to the long-nosed man.

"The Velvet Room. What is this place?"

"The Velvet Room is a place existing between dreams and reality, mind and matter...It has been a year since we had a guest." He then waved his hand and a document appeared, before me with a quill pen in a inkpot.

"Before we continue, I would like you sign this. Do not worry, it only states that you will take full responsibility for your actions." Something was written on the paper. _**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will**__. _Below was a blank to sign my name. Without hesitating, I took the feathered pen and written my name on the paper that would bind me for my responsibility for something. I didn't really care and just wrote down my name.

**Signed, **_**Kai Akira **_

I put the quill pen back on the inkpot and Igor smiled. Well he always seemed to be smiling and in just a second the contract along with the quill pen and the inkpot disappeared.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"Indeed, you are fast asleep of your world as we speak." Before he continued, a velvet-colored key began floating in front of me. "Hold on to this..." I grabbed the key and looked at it before looking at Igor again.

"The next time we meet. You shall come here of your accordance. By then, I shall introduce you to my assistant and shall explain further...'Til we meet again." After those words I soon lost my consciousness and was drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Monday**

**April 8th, 2013**

I woke up on my bed, not curious but wondering what just happened. Was it all a dream? Or did it meant something. I felt something on my hand and it looked like the key that the man, Igor gave me. _So it wasn't a dream..._ I stood off my bed and got dressed up in my winter clothes. A grey jacket unzipped with a black shirt on, with blue jeans and white sneakers. As for my appearance I had black hair that has a tail in the back hair going down shoulder-length, I had a light build and crystal-turquoise colored eyes that had an uncommon color hue and my height was about 5'8''. I got my black hair from my father who was Japanese, and my eyes from my mother who was actually a foreigner from England. They both fell in love with each other at first sight and poof I appeared into this world. Today, I had to pack up, since I'm going to be moving to one of the dorms of Iwatodai tomorrow, most kids would be nervous to be moving away from their hands. Not for me, I was actually born and grew up there but four years ago, I had to move because of my dads business trip and after talking to my parent's three weeks ago, I was able to convince them to enroll me to Gekkoukan High as a Junior. I really don't remember much about my childhood, but I know that I have memories of my childhood friend, **Rin Hitoshi. **After moving away, I lost all contacts with him and was afraid that he would forget about me. But before I moved, we made a promise.

_Hey Rin, I don't want to go._

_**Why's that?**_

_I'm afraid that you'll forget about me, once I'm gone._

_**Oh well...don't worry, I won't forget you. Its a promise. Also, promise me. That you'll return back, no matter how long it takes.**_

_Its a Promise!_

And in a few days, I'll be able to fulfill my promise to him. I ruffled my black hair around and smile, while continuing to pack up my stuff.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**April 9th, 2013**

I arrived at the Tokyo station with my parents, carrying my bags filled with my clothes and living necessities.

"I can't believe you're leaving." My dad smiled. While I saw a hint of sadness in his face.

"Don't worry dad, I'll come visit you guys if I have the time." I smiled. I looked over to my mother who was crying.

"*Sniff* You grown up to be such a fine young man." My mother continued crying, while my father was trying to calm her down. Thats when I heard the train to Iwatodai was departing.

"_Attention all passengers. The train to Tatsumi Port Island is now leaving. Please board immediately."_ With those words, I headed to the train while waving farewell to my parents.I headed inside where I put my bag into the storage compartment and sat down. Looking outside the window and seeing my parents still waving at me.

_Don't worry about me. Mom and Dad I'll be fine. _The train began to left towards Iwatodai, as I saw my the distance between me and my parents. As the train headed off at a pace.

* * *

**Evening**

**Near Midnight**

"_Attention passengers, we are now heading to Iwatodai." _Hearing that I woke up from my nap and checked my phone to check the time. It's already 11:30. After 15 minutes the train arrived at the Iwatodai station.

"_Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." _I took out my bags and waited for the train to stop before exiting it and heading outside the station. Before I knew it, It was almost midnight, 11:55. I looked at my map and headed to the dorms.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

Midnight had struck, but something strange happened. Everything turned green and water turned into a red substance, almost like blood? Their we're coffins everywhere too and the streets was empty. _What's going on?_ As well all the power from the city shutted down. _Did a power outage happen?_ I looked at my phone and saw that it was off. _This is weird. It was fully charged when I checked it the last time. Something's going on_. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I fast my pace to the dorm and in a few seconds I soon arrived. I entered the building with a bell ringing and saw that I must be in the living room. _This is a pretty nice place._ I headed over to sign in sheet and saw the names of the people that currently live in the dorm. It seems like that theres only one person, including me living in this dorm. When I looked at the name, I was astonished.

_**Hitoshi Rin**_

"Is somebody there?" I heard a familiar voice. When I looked at the stairs, I saw a man with black hair, similar to mine but only much more lighter tone than mine, that has a bang that almost covers his eyes. He had silver-grey eyes, that looks like a wolf's eye, he was also taller than me, I say around 6' and has a average build. I also seen him wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform, which was a collared shirt with a black bow tie. He wasn't wearing the school blazer like me, instead he wears a black jacket with a hoodie. When I finally he got a good look at me, his expression started to soften.

"No way, Kai is that you?" He asked. Just hearing that. I looked a bit shock, and soon was smiling.

"Its been a while, Rin-san." I said. He slowly walked up to me, and lightly smile.

"Its been a long time, since we seen each other." He said.

"Yeah, it has been." Soon everything that was green started to fade away and soon the power was back on. Me and Rin decided to catch up with each other, before I explained to him that I will be attending Gekkoukan High as a Junior like him.

"I see, so you decided to transfer to Gekkoukan by choice. Also, something weird's going on."

"Yeah, I noticed it. As soon as it struck midnight. The power went out and when I looked at my phone it was dead too. But now..." I looked at my phone again and it was turned on and still had a bit of juice left it in. "So is their a reason, why we're the only ones living in this dorm?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know why. A week ago, I got transfered to this dorm and had to move from my old dorm. They also said that another person would be living here, but I didn't expect it to be you." I started to felt sleepy and yawned.

"Are you tired?" I nodded my head. Rin then picked up one of my bags and I carried the other to the second floor where my room was on the far left corner. We entered the room, and he placed my bag inside while I looked around the room. It had a sink, a desk where I could study, a small TV, and a bed.

"Tomorrow meet me near the monorail. We need to take it to get to the school." I nodded my head, and he left my room where I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**April 10th, 2013**

*Yawn* I woke up, still feeling very tired and looked at the time. I had to meet Rin at the monorail in about 10 minutes, so I lazily got up and dressed up into my uniform. I weared a white collared shirt, with my black ribbon tie, that was tied very loosely since I was very lazy to even tie properly with a school blazers that I left unbuttoned. I grabbed my school bag, left the dorm and headed to the monorail, where I saw Rin wearing his hood and staring out of nowhere, where he noticed me.

"Oh there you are. Ready to go?" I nodded my head and we headed into the monorail and as it continued on its way to school. I noticed a wide ocean view outside the window, and looking in astonishment.

"Yeah, the best part of this ride is the view of the ocean." Rin replied. We soon arrived to the man-made island and entered the school, where Rin stop.

"Well this is as far as I can go. You should head to the faculty office." I nodded my head and Rin left me. Leaving me to head to the faculty office. Before I did, I checked the class roster and saw my name on class 2-F, I also noticed Rin's name on class 2-F. We were both on the same class.

When I got to the office. I saw a woman that had short brown hair, and grey eyes. She looks like she's in her late 20's. She soon then noticed me.

"Ah you must be the new transfer student." I approached and stand next to her, where she began to read my file.

"Kai Akira. 11th Grade. So you grew up here in Iwatodai, and moved to Tokyo four years ago. Let's see, two years ago you...Oh my! You got into a car accident and suffered head trauma. I'm really sorry on what happened." Her happy expression changed to a expression of guilt. I still have a scar on my forehead that isn't visible way back from when that happened.

"Its okay, it was nothing serious. I just lost some memories from my past thats all." Her expression then changed back.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition in this school." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Ms. Toriumi."I soon noticed that she was staring at me intently for some reason, and still held my hand.

"Um...Is something wrong?" She soon snapped out of it and let go of my hand flustered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You just remind me of a late student, I taught four years ago." She soon regained her composure and continued.

"Have you seen the class assignment?" I nodded my head.

"You're in 2-F thats my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon." I followed her to the auditorium, where I saw Rin and notice a empty seat next to him. I sat down next to him and he smiled.

"Guess will be in the same class. Starting today." He replied. I smiled back and the ceremony began to start. A woman in her early 20's wearing a black peacoat, with a white scarfs and was wearing boots. She had dark red long hair and dark red eyes. She was also on the stage. _She must be the directness of the school. _I thought to myself.

"Who's she?" I asked, Rin.

"Thats Mitsuru Kirijo. She's the Directress of the school and the head of the Kirijo group." I was a bit surprised. Seeing that the Director...no Directress of the school, is the head of the Kirijo group. She began her speech.

"As you begin this school year, I want each and one of you to enjoy this year both as an individual and in groups..." She continued on her speech, for about a half hour. Before you know it, me and Rin began walking towards the class.

"Alright everyone, today we have a transfer student that will be joining us." I then introduce everyone in front of the class.

"I'm Akira Kai. I hope we can all get along." I said. Ms. Toriumi looked around the room and then noticed an empty seat between a girl with wavy long hair down her waist, that have the tip of the hair dyed in ice blue. She also had icy blue eyes, and was around shorter than me and the other seat seated a kid with wavy dark-green hair, with green eyes. He wears headphones and had his school blazers unbuttoned like mine. Wearing a white shirt that says 9 in orange and is wearing regular jeans. He looks very calm and seems to have this sort of aura surrounding him, that make people feel at ease when their near him.

"Kai, why don't you sit between Michiko and Daikurou?" I nodded my head, and sat between the black-haired girl and the silent boy. I then heard some chattering between all the boys, except for Rin, and the boy sitting next to me.

"Lucky bastard."

"He gets to sit next to Michiko-san. I envy him." I wonder why their at mad at me, just for sitting next to her. I just didn't worry about it, and continued to listen to the lecture.

* * *

**After School**

The first day of school, seemed to just passed by and Rin approached me with a light smile.

"So did you like the first day?" I gave a simple response to him.

"It was alright." I looked over to Michiko-san. As she just packed my bag next to me and left.

"She seems scared of me..." I said. Rin looked at me with a nod.

"So you read her expression?" I nodded my head. Ever since I was little, I had this ability to read a person expression to what they truly feel, even when their not showing it. The only one that knows about my strange ability is Rin.

"Kawazoe Michiko. She's a pretty popular girl in campus, both girls and boys. However, she gives us guys the cold shoulder and seems to just talk to girls." Rin explained.

"I see..." I then stare over to the silent green-hair boy.

"Thats Daikurou Itou. We call him Daiki, he's a very calm guy that people would tell his problems to. Because of this strange aura around him that ease a person." I nodded my head and stood up from my desk and grabbed my school bag and the both of us left the school and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

**Evening **

**Dorm**

When we got to the dorm, we had an unexpected visitor. "Ah so you two must be the new tenants." It was Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Aren't you the Directress of our school?" I asked, while Rin took off his hood. She then smiled.

"Indeed. So you two must be Gekkoukan high school student." I nodded my head.

"So what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I'm not only the Directress of the school. But I'm also the dorm manager. This dorm belong to the Kirijo group." She explained.

"I see." I nodded my head. She looked at me and she seemed to be staring at me intently. Just like Ms. Toriumi earlier before.

"Is there something on my face? I asked. She shook her head.

"No, you just remind me of a old friend. Also, you have charming eyes. Its very rare to see someone who's japanese with those color eyes" I blushed a bit for that statement.

"Well I'm actually half-japanese. My mother was a foreigner from England, that have the same color eyes as me." She seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh! Is that so?" I nodded my head.

"Also, do you have any questions?" I raised my arm.

"Are we the only two tenants that are living in this dorm?" She nodded her head.

"You two are the only current tenants. But there will be more people that will move into the dorm."

"I see..." Rin then raised his arm.

"Will we be living here for the entire year?" He asked.

"Oui." She said in french. I looked over to her and I could tell that she seemed worried. But I chose not to ask her, since she a bit surprised and will began asking me questions. Plus it was almost midnight and I was very tired. In just a minute, midnight would struck. Which brought me back, thinking that it might happen again. In just a few seconds it would be midnight.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

* * *

**? Hour**

**Dorm**

Midnight struck, and everything turn into a shade of green and the power went out.

"Oh it happen again. Just like last night." I said. I looked over to Mitsuru and she seemed shocked.

"No...this can't be." She said. She looked over at the two of us and had a serious expression on.

"You two follow me." We nodded our heads, and we headed up to the fourth floor towards a big door. Inside the room was a control panel with a screen and a few chairs surrounding a table, I was unsure on what's going on.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Its the dark hour." The Directress said, while looking quickly around the room. Trying to find something.

"The dark hour?" Rin replied.

"Its a hour between 11:59 and midnight. Its sort of a hidden hour... I thought 'he' stopped it." She said, with a sad look. She then found what she was looking for. It was three guns that had S.E.E.S labeled on it.

"Hold on to this. You'll need it." She handed us a gun with it still on the holster. We didn't know what was going on, but we decided to listen to her and strapped the holster on us, with the gun inside it. She then strapped the holster on her leg too and took out a Rapier, a sword, and a pair of knives. She gave me the knives, while the the knives were given to Rin. She wielded the rapier. "Follow me." We nodded our heads and we headed towards the roof, where she unlocked the door and locked it from behind. Rin was a bit panicked.

"Just what the hells going on?" He was mad because he wanted an explanation. I however looked over and noticed something floating in the air. It was a skinny black shaped figure, that was wearing a jester hat. Holding a staff of some sort. It had a blue mask that had a roman number 'I' on it. The both of them soon notice after.

"What is that thing?!" Rin said in horror. Mitsuru reacted and she took out her gun and pointed it to her temple. Me and Rin looked in shock. I was speechless, while Rin was trying to prevent her from shooting herself.

"Wait stop!" A blue aura soon began to surround her and she pulled the trigger while shouting out a word.

"_**PERSONA!"**_ The sound of glass shattered and a woman wearing a red mask, with golden buds on her head. She weared a royal blue dress, with a few spiky golden metal on her arms and waist, and a bulldog looking emblem on the center of her waist. Holding a metal chain.

"Artemisia, Bufudyne!" The woman froze the man into a solid block of ice and then shattered after. But the attack seemed unaffected.

"What? It neutralize all Ice attacks?!" The dark blob figure attack her, summoning fire and dealing critical damage on her. Knocking her out."

"Miss. Kirijo!" Rin ran to the Directress side and checked her condition. The strange dark blob figure was about to attack again and it seemed like time slowly seemed to stop. _Is this the end?_ I thought to myself. As I saw my life flash before my eyes, but then...I looked at the gun thats in the holster, strapped on my leg. Without thinking, I took the gun out of it and placed it on my temple. I felt my heart beat fast and a blue aura surrounded me. I slowly pulled the trigger and said the same word, that Miss. Kirijo said earlier.

"_**Per...so...na" **_I heard the sound of glass shattered once more. As a male figure appeared above me. The man wear a long brown jacket with green trims, with a breast plating on his chest wearing a leather brownish-green shirt, with a shoulder plating on his right arm with a fingerless glove, a celtic symbol on his left arm, and wearing green pants with boots with platings on it. He wielded a composite bow, that glowed a green tint with a quiver with arrow on his back and a gladius on his waist buckles. Finally, he wears a mask on his face that concealed his face but only showing one eye hole that showed his eyes glowing green.

_**Thou art I...I am thou**_

_**I am Partholón Hero of Magh Ithe**_

* * *

**And done with first chapter! This is my first time writing a persona story and who knew I write something like this. Also for those of you who don't know what Magh Ithe is, in Irish Mythology, its basically the first war in Ireland that was fought against the people of Ireland and Fomorians. **

**I would also like to thank the people, that put their Oc's in this story. I apologize for the author's. For having their OC's only making a brief appearance in this chapter, but next chapter they will be involved more. **

**Well thats all for now. Please review this, if you guys have any suggestion for me in this story or anything else that you like me to do.**


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the SEES

**Alright, before I start the next chapter. I would like you guys to tell me if you want your characters to have pairings(Tell me how they fall in love with the person) please PM me for all the details about the pairing and how it starts. Also, can you guys give me some suggestion on what would happen next in the story. I'm new to writing a Persona story and this is my very first one too.**

* * *

**Also this is Kai's current stats for the story.(I will be using the Persona 4 stats)**

**Courage: Brave**

**Knowledge: Broad**

**Expression: Touching**

**Understanding: Motherly**

**Diligence: Persistent**

**Also, Kai doesn't know what a relationship with a girl is, or why people are jealous. Which was shown last chapter. Reason for that is Kai is something known as a "Pure Being", that doesn't understand what romance is. However, he does get embarrassed when people praise him or give a compliment to him, because he thinks its meant as respect to one another. However there may be some possibly where he finds out what love is later on in the story. Another thing is that Kai is a very compassionate guy that wants to help people with their problems, even if he doesn't show it sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Return of the S.E.E.S**

"Go, Partholón!" The man known as the Hero of Magh Ithe. Rushed towards the jester black blob figure, taking out his gladius and slashing its chest(Cleave). Causing black goo to spray out of it. He then jumped back and sheathed his gladius back into its scabbard and took out his bow.

"Partholón! Garu!" He took out an arrow from his quiver and slowly ready to shoot, where a small wind started to form around the arrow. He shot the arrow at the jestered monster and when it came in contact the arrow exploded and turn into a small hurricane. It seemed to be effective and the shadow seemed to be weakening the strange blobbed monster. The strange creature was still standing and cast fire at me, hitting me and causing me to fall to the ground, while I used the sword to keep me standing.

"Damn..." I said. I took out the gun again from the holster and shot myself in the temple.

"Garu!" I shouted. Once again, Partholón appeared and shot another arrow at it and it exploded into a small hurricane. Dealing damage at it. The strange monster looks like it was about to go down so I put my gun on my temple one last time and pulled the trigger.

"Partholón! Cleave!" For one last time, Partholón appeared and took out his Gladius and got close to the dark blob and slashed it one last time. Cutting it in half, and splitting it in two. Partholón then disappeared and I fell back, sitting down and dropping the sword and gun.

"Its over..." At least, thats what I thought when the two halves, risen up into a black slime-creatures with mask that we're heading over to me. I looked in fear, because my body was all stressed out that I couldn't move a muscle. I closed my eyes and braced myself, for what would happen next.

_Mom, Dad...I'm sorry. _

"**Persona!" **I heard the sound of shattered glass, and opened my eyes and in front of me was Rin who placed the gun on his temple and a strange figure was floating above him. A man wearing a black trench coat, with yellow trims on it, with a face guard that covered his mouth. One of his leg was mechanical while the other one he wears a boot. Wielding a mechanized scythe with a gear on the top of the blade spinning around and bone-like wings that were spread wide open. Lastly, he covered with his face with a hood, that concealed his face in the shadow.

_**Thou art I...I am thou**_

_**I am Cichol King of the Fomorians **_

"Cichol! Mazio!" The King of the Fomors scythe began to charge up static and soon the entire scythe was covered in electricity. It then turned the blade of the scythe upwards and shot it up in the sky, where two small lightning bolt descent from the sky striking the two blobs and incinerating them into ashes. The hooded man disappeared, and Rin looked behind me.

"Kai are you okay?!" I nodded my head, and looked over to Ms. Kirijo who was still unconscious.

"Is she alright?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, its just a minor burnt. It seemed like the strange fire attack only did light damage to her. So she should be alright, after a good nights rest."The Dark hour, of what Ms. Kirijo called, soon ended and the green shade disappeared. I breathed in relief, and soon laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

"*Yawn. I think I'll sleep here tonight." I replied to him, he looked at me confused as if he was wondering why I would want sleep in the roof but just nodded his head and carried Ms. Kirijo to one of the rooms at the third floor. As soon as they left, something began to glow blue. I opened my eyes and saw a velvet-colored door in front of me. _Since when was that there?_ I stood up and slowly approached the blue door and twist the knob. It seemed to be lock, then something began glowing in my pocket and I soon started rummaging it. It was the key, that man Igor gave me. _Perhaps this is what the key is needed for..._ I placed the velvet key in the door lock and it fit. I unlocked the door and entered the door, where a white began to covered my vision. Soon the white faded away and I was back inside this strange velvet club room. Sitting down on the bar seat once more, with the creepy long nosed man sitting across me.

"Welcome back..." He chuckled. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Its you again..." I replied, in both a blunt and casual tone. He just continued smiling, even though he always seem like he was smiling. I could tell.

"Ah, it seems that Partholón was the one who heeded your call..." He said. I tilted my head again, once more. Still confused.

"Partholón? Who's he?" I asked.

"Partholón, is the leader of the second people to settle in Ireland. He is also the one that lead them against the fomors during the Battle of Magh Ithe and won. Giving him the name of Hero of Magh Ithe." The long nosed explain.

"I see..." I nodded my head.

"That power you and your friend, manifest was a **Persona**." I tilted my head once again in confusion.**(Note: Kai will tilt his head, if he confused or doesn't understand anything. Just so you get the picture on why he's doing that.) **

"Persona what's that?" I asked.

"A Persona is a facade of your personality. Think of it as a mask that protects you from many hardships...Also that being said your power is still weak." I tilted my head again. Dumbfounded about the last part.

"Weak?" I added.

"When using your Persona, you must channel both your inner strength and emotions. Your powers will grow stronger as you develop your **Social Links**. Your ties with other." This time I didn't have to tilt my head, since he explain it in all one sentence. So I simply nodded my head.

"So let me get this straight. The more and powerful Social Links I develop, the stronger my abilities with the Personas grow?" He nodded his head.

"Also, I mentioned that their is another resident of the Velvet Room. Why don't you introduce yourself?" A door appeared next to Igor in an instant and out came a man with dark blue hair, with a bang covering his right eye. He held a book and wear a black suit like Igor, only he left his black blazer unbuttoned. Lastly, he had silver-grey eyes."

"Hello...My name is Minato Arisato. Its a pleasure to meet you. I shall assist you from this day forward." He smiled lightly. I smiled back at him.

"Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here too long, this is goodbye for now." With those final words, white began flashing back and disappeared instantly. I was back at the roof of the dorm and was standing next to the velvet door. _What just happened right now?_ I didn't that long like always, and just headed back inside the dorm back to my room. When I got to the third floor, I saw Ms. Kirijo, talking to Rin and they both noticed me.

"Akira, Hitoshi. I would like you to me in the room on the fourth floor." We nodded our heads and followed her to the room on the fourth room. Where I saw the three gun holster on the table and Ms. Kirijo had a serious expression.

"I didn't want to involve in these matter about a year ago. After what happened." She said. I tilted my head.

"What do you mean? After what happened?" I asked. She then began to explain.

"Guess I can't hide it from you two. 14 years ago, the Kirijo group we're experimenting on the shadows." I was guessing she was talking about that thing, that attack us earlier. "My grandfather was trying to find a way to harness the shadows power. But as a result, it caused a massive explosion and Death was born."

"Death?" I tilted my head.

"Death was a shadow, that would start the fall. The end of everything as we know it." Hearing those last word, made me go speechless and Rin jumped into the conversation.

"Wait! You're saying that this things back and is going to destroy the world?!" Ms. Kirijo shooked her head.

"No the fall existed. To bring salvation to those who seeked Death as the answer to everything. It is because of humanity that created the fall." She responded.

"Humanity wished for the Fall..." I said. She nodded.

"Yes exactly, Akira. I knew that even after we stopped the fall, it would one day returned as long as people wished for Death...but I never expected to happen so soon, which is why..." Ms. Kirijo got even more depressed. I knew what she wanted to say, but didn't want to because she doesn't want us in danger. I answered her by picking up the gun.

"I'm in" I said. The both of them looked shocked.

"Akira?! Are you sure?!" The red-haired Directress was the first to respond. I nodded my head. Rin was the next to pick up the gun.

"If Kai is doing this. I'm helping out too." Ms. Kirijo was worried about our answer. Yet, she was glad at the same time.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head.

"We're Positive." With those final words coming out of Rin's mouth. Ms. Kirijo smiled.

"Then I can't stop you..." She then picked up the last gun on the table.

"The S.E.E.S is back together!" She announced. I tilted my head and Rin looked a bit confused.

"S.E.E.S?" We both said.

"The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. S.E.E.S for short. Starting tomorrow, the S.E.E.S shall be an official club in Gekkoukan High." We both agreed and nodded my head. As well, I heard the sound of glass shattering and a voice in my head.

"**?!" **

***Crash***

**Thou art I...And I am Thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating when creating **

**Personas of the Fool Arcana.**

"**Rank 1 Fool Social Link"**

The voice then soon faded away, and I blinked my eyes on what just happened.

"The Fool. Huh?" I shrugged my shoulder and headed down to the second floor and into my room where I instantly fell asleep. _Social Links, Huh? I guess I need to make more of em._

* * *

**Thursday**

**April 11th, 2013**

**Lunchtime**

**(Approximately 11:30AM)**

It was lunch, a time to finally relaxed during the school. Today I was to stop by the old student council room which is now the new S.E.E.S club room. But I was stopped by my homeroom teacher Ms. Toriumi.

"Ah Kai! Do you mind carrying these stacks of books to the faculty office. I do it myself, but I'm busy right now." I nodded my head, and carried the stacks of books and headed towards the faculty office. The books we're stack so high that I could barely see, and I crashed onto someone while going down the stairs. Scattering all the books. To prevent him or her from getting hurt, I huddled myself and used myself as a shield against the falling boots. They then fell and hit my back. _Ow! Thats going to leave a mark._

"Are you alright?" I looked over to who it was and it was Michiko. She seemed both embarrassed and scared. Wonder why?

"Oh Kawazoe-san. Sorry about that..." I smiled at her, causing her face to get red and then she slapped me. Making me fly off her and land on the ground.

"Ow..." I said while rubbing my head.

"Hmph!" She looked away at me coldly and walked away. _Wonder what's her deal? _I picked up the scattered books and continue on my way to the faculty office and dropped off the books in the office before heading to the club room, where I saw Ms. Kirijo, Rin, and another kid who seemed to be a year younger than me and Rin. He had stylish brown hair and eyes. Wearing the gekkoukan high uniform, with his blazer unbuttoned like mine, Rin just wears a black jacket with a hoodie. He also seemed to be a bit short for his age. About 5''6' I say.

"Ah Akira, I would like you to meet Ken Amada. He's a first year, as you can tell. As well, as a former member of the old S.E.E.S" I waved my hand at him and he approached me and bowed.

"Its nice to meet you senpai." He said politely. Then he looked at me with an astonished look. Just like Ms. Toriumi and Ms. Kirijo.

"Um...hello?" I said. He snapped out of it like, Ms. Toriumi and Ms. Kirijo when they first saw my face. I wonder why?

"Oh sorry...You just remind me of my Senpai, four years ago." He said. I tilted my head, wondering who this guy was. _He must've known those three pretty well. _We all then sat down at the meeting table and we began discussed the return of the Dark Hour.

"So the dark hour return..." Ken said, with a depressed voice. "Senpai..." He added. It was almost noon and the lunch break was about to end.

"So. Ken is going to be joining S.E.E.S once more?" I asked. Ken then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I won't let senpai's death be in vain..." He said. _What did he mean by that? Could it be that this person sacrifice the dark hour? _The noon bell was about to ring in about a few seconds and we we're about to wrap it up. When I noticed a blue butterfly, flying in the room. _What a unusual butterfly? _I thought.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

Noon had struck. But something different happened again. Everything began to turn into a light blue shade. The water began to glow, and the power went off just like last time. But there was still light.

"What the..." I said.

"No way! What's going on?!" Ken said.

"I don't know, but it seems that the dark hour now able to appear in the middle of the day. This is just weird." Ms. Kirijo said.

"You mean it wasn't always like this?!" Rin look shocked. Both Ken and Ms. Kirijo shooked their heads.

"The dark hour would always appear every midnight. This is a bit different than our old dark hour." Ken explained.

"Wait if the dark hour struck. Wouldn't that mean that the school should've change into Tartarus by now?" I tilted my head and Rin looked in confusion.

"What's Tartarus?" I asked.

"Tartarus is a giant labyrinth tower that would appear every dark hour. The school would transform into it. But it isn't. Somethings a bit off here." Ken replied. I then came out with the conclusion.

"Maybe this isn't the Dark hour, perhaps its a different hidden hour." I said, they all thought about my theory and nodded.

"That could be possible. But if this isn't the Dark Hour. Than what is it called?"

"How about we call it the Light Hour? Since it appears during the day?" I suggested.

"Seems fitting." Ken replied.

"Very well." Ms. Kirijo replied

"Sounds good." Rin replied. We then heard the ground shaking.

"What's going on?!" Ken said, while trying to maintain his balance with the rest of us. It soon stopped and we decided to take a look. Outside from a distance was a shining tower that was above the cloud. It was near Naganaki Shrine.

"What is that place?" Ken replied. A voice rang through my hand and told me.

"**Thats Tir na nog. Also known as Paradise..."**

* * *

**Yay finished with second chapter. Sorry if this is short. Also Tir na nog in irish mythology, is heaven. Again I apologize if this is short. School's been busy and I wanted to continue writing this so I had to rush.**

**Also if you have any ideas or suggestion for what could happen in the story, PM me. **

**Please leave a review too. I want you guys to think of the story so far. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Upright Magician

**Before reading this, I would like to apologize to some people if I still made a mistake for this chapter. I did my best to correct some of my grammar and punctuation inside this chapter. Also the Hanged Man Persona users makes an appearance with his persona for the first time.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Upright Magician **

* * *

"**That is Tir Na Nog. Also Known as Paradise." **A voice ringed in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**You shall know, when the time comes..." **The voice soon faded from my voice and I looked over at the shining tower, known as Tir Na Nog. For some reason, the tower looks very familiar to me. Like I've been there before. I soon got lost into my thoughts thinking about this for some time, when Rin broke me out of my thoughts.

"You alright?" I nodded my head. I then suggested that we should check it out tomorrow and just discuss about it back at the dorm. We all agreed and headed back into the clubroom and waited for the Light Hour to end.

* * *

**After School**

School's finally over and there was still time left before I had to return back to the dorm. I packed up my bags and at the same time, Rin approached me.

"Hey do you have time right now?" I thought for a bit if I had anything to do for school before smiling and nodding my head. "Cool, then lets go grab something eat. I know a great place where they serve great ramen. My treat." We headed off and when we got to the front gate, I saw Michiko talking to a group of girls and soon noticed me. giving a cold glare towards me, but behind that masked expression. She was embarrassed. _I should probably apologize to her tomorrow. _

We soon passed her and headed to the monorail, where we headed off to the Iwatodai Strip mall. Going to a restaurant known as Hagakure.

"Two Orders of Ramen please!" He ordered. we took a seat down and decided to talk for a bit while waiting for our Ramen.

"We never have got the chance to hang out like this ever since school started." I nodded my head.

"So anything happened while you were gone four years ago?" My expression then turned dark hearing that.

"Promise you won't tell anyone if I show you?" I said. He nodded his head. I then pulled up the front bang of my black hair, revealing my scar. Showing a shocked look on his face.

"Two years ago, I got into an accident that caused me to get head trauma. Ever since then, I can't remember much about my childhood other than being your friend." I noticed a faint tear in his face.

"...I'm sorry about what happened Kai." He said very depress.

"Don't worry about it, I survive. Isn't that what counts?" I reassured him. Our ramen then came and I began eating.

*Munch* *Slurp*. I ate happily with a red tint on my face showing that I was satisfied with the meal. I also noticed that Rin, wasn't eating his bowl, probably after what happen to me. Which gave me a fiendish idea, when I finished up my bowl. I snatch his bowl and started eating it.

"What the hell! Thats mine!" He glared at me. I quickly finished up his bowl in about a few minute and gave a satisfied look once more.

"That was good ramen..." I happily replied, with my face still having its red tints. While a pissed-off Rin was talking crap about me.

"You asshole! That was my ramen! If I knew you were still going to be hungry after one bowl, I would've have brought more money!" As he continued rambling. I took my wallet out of my pocket and gave 1000 Yen to the chef.

"Two more orders of ramen please!" I asked. He then took the money and we then waited for another bowl of their famous ramen. Rin looked at me with a blanked face. I soon began to start chuckling.

"What? You think I take your food without buying another one for ya?" I said, while continuing to laugh, soon he began to lightly chuckled and join in and after a few minutes two more bowls we're ready to be chow down.

*Munch* *Slurp*. I happily ate my third helping of ramen and this time Rin began to eat too. _Man this ramen is so delicious. I can't get enough of it._ I happily thought, while continuing to devour the noodles from its bowl. For some odd reason, even though we were just eating ramen. I felt that me and Rin felt closer than ever. Than when we were younger.

***Crash* **The sound of glass shattering and a voice ringed in my head once more.

**Thou art I...And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond**

**Thou shalt be blessed when thou chooseth **

**to create a persona of the Death Arcana**

"**Rank 1 Death Social Link"**

Hearing the voices once more, telling me that I have formed my second social link with my childhood friend. _The Death Social link. Its sorta suits Rin a bit_. I thought as me and Rin finished up eating. It was starting to getting late, so the both of us decided to head back to the dorm.

* * *

**Evening**

**The Dorms**

"Welcome back." Ms. Kirijo voice was heard upon entering the door. She stood in front of the door as if she was expecting us. Next to her was Ken. "Come to the fourth floor in the command room. Will discuss the light hour and that new tower that appeared." I nodded my head and all four of us headed to the command room and started the meeting. Before we started though, Ms. Kirijo picked up the suitcase on the table and placed it in front of Ken and opened it. Inside was a gun like ours and an armband that says S.E.E.S.

"I've asked the Kirijo group to make you a new evoker Amada. It should be weighted to your liking." Ken then picked up the gun which was called an evoker and put it in his holster and strapped on his waist and then seated down and started the meeting.

"Now then lets began." She announced. Ken was the first to speak.

"This new tower. It sorta similar to tartarus right?" Both me and Kai didn't know how to answer it.

"We can't say that its similar to tartarus yet, Amada. We haven't even seen the inside of it." Ms. Kirijo answered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So what about other people? What happened to them during the Dark Hour?" I asked.

"Regular people will transmogrify into coffins during the dark hour. They don't know what's happening since their sleeping in their coffins. However people who are active during the dark hour will either be consumed by the shadows or have the 'Potential'." Ken answered. I tilted my head to what he meant by potential.

"What do you mean by Potential?" I asked.

"People with Potential are like us. They have the ability to summon their persona and fight against the shadows. We might need their help." Ken added. Rin began in the middle of the conversation.

"What about the old S.E.E.S members? Can't you ask them to help us?" He suggested. Ms. Kirijo then shook her head.

"I don't want the Dark or Light hour to be a burden to their daily lives. Amada joined only because he volunteered." Rin seemed disappointed about their answer and sat back down. "So does this mean that only the four of us will stop this?" Rin added. Once again, Ms. Kirijo shooked her head.

"Not necessarily. I said, I didn't want the old S.E.E.S members to get involved. Excluding Amada. Which is why we're going to look for people with the potential like us.

"I see..." I looked over to Rin and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but what happens if they choose not to join?" He added.

"Its all up to them whether or not they want to join. We won't force them" Ms. Kirijo answered. I nodded my head and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"The dark hour will be starting soon. As well, I would like everyone to go to Tartarus tonight. Ever since that battle with that last shadow. I noticed that my skills have gotten rusty. I would say the same to you Amada." Ken nodded his head. "Also since you two will be helping us. I want you two to get accustomed during the dark hour." We both nodded our heads.

"Alright lets head to the school before the dark hour starts." The four of us then left to the school.

* * *

**Late Night**

**(Approx. 5 minutes before the Dark Hour starts)**

We arrived at Gekkoukan High. Five minutes before the Dark Hour started, a strange feeling began surrounding the school as it got closer to midnight. who was carrying a suitcase along the way here. Open it up and inside it we're weapons. To be specific there was a short and a two-handed sword, pair of knives, a long spear that was in half and could be put back together, and a rapier. She then picked up the rapier and began swinging it around elegantly.

"The three of you. Please choose a weapon that fits your liking." Ken grabbed the two parts of the long spear and put them together and began twirling it around. Rin who seemed to be best with using both of his arm picked up the Pair of Knives and began swinging it around. As for me, I had the choice of the short sword and the two-handed sword. I tested the both of them out to see which one fit me the best. The short sword was pretty easy to use weapon and was fast and light, but it wouldn't seemed to do much damage, like a two-handed sword. Which was heavy and powerful, but its pretty slow to use. Choosing between them was a hard choice since both swords had their ups and downs. It took me about 3 minutes to finally decide to use the short sword. I decided the next time we visited Tartarus or Tir Na Nog. I'd use it, and in about a few seconds the dark hour would start.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

* * *

**Dark Hour**

The Dark Hour had began and what happen next was a shock to both me and Rin. A earthquake of some sort began and the school began to change and morph into a twisted-looking tower up all the way to the top. If you look at it from afar it looks like its reaching the moon. I just remained speechless while Rin swallowed his saliva. As we approached and entered the creepy tower. The inside of it looked a bit different from the outside however. It had stairs going up to a strange clock, next to it was a green transporter and a clock between it. As well as the marble design all around the room from the columns, the floor, even the stairs. It seemed to look like it was based on the building designs of Greek.

"So this is tartarus.." Rin replied.

"It seems like forever. Since I've been here." Ken said.

"I'd never thought. I returned to this very spot now." Ms. Kirijo replied, with a sad expression. For me, I looked around and tilted my head. _What a bizarre looking place..._ I thought.

"Since we can't risk all of us getting lost. I'll be providing backup from here." She then looked over to me and then Ken.

"Akira I would like you to be in charge." I nodded my head, and both Rin and Ken agreed. Right before we headed to the entrance to the labyrinth I noticed the velvet door next to the clock.

"Hold on, I need to do something..." I approached the velvet door, and took out the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Entering the Velvet room. A flash of light blurred my vision for just a few second before I appeared in front of the bar table, where I was seated right in front of him was Minato. Igor was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, welcome back. Igor's currently busy somewhere else. Also I see you made the fool and death social link. Well done." I nodded my head. He gave a slight smile and opened his books. Cards then began to float in the air. Spinning around on the open book.

"As you know you possessed the numbered zero. The Fool, meaning infinite possibilities and beginnings, your journey has only just begun. " Cards sooned to start to shattered into glass one by one until only one cards was left floating. "It is both me and Igor job to fuse persona to create even more powerful ones. Speaking of it..." The card began to float near me.

"A gift from me to you. He is the Father of songs and the one who traveled to the underworld to retrieve his wife, Eurydice. He is **Orpheus**, master of string. You'll need him in the near future" The card then shattered and a figured appeared before me. A metallic man with flowing silver hair and red eyes, that had a platinum body with an embedded speaker on his stomach and a silver lyre on his back, appeared in front of me and spoke.

**Thou art I...and I am thou**

**From the sea of thy souls I cometh**

**I am Orpheus, Master of Strings **

**I shall walk thy path with you. **

Orpheus then slowly disappeared and entered into the sea of souls. I then felt something born into me. Like a second facade. I looked over to Minato and he smiled.

"I believe that is all the time we have. The next time we meet you will come here by your own choice." I smiled and left to the door behind me and reappeared back inside Tartarus.

"Orpheus..." The name of the Father of Songs still echoed in my head.

"Hey Kai are you okay?" Rin called my name. I turned around and saw him approaching me.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He looked at me with concern.

"You sure? You were spacing out for a minute and was just staring at the wall." I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all." He decided to just nodded in agreement and we headed off into the labyrinth.

* * *

**Inside Tartarus **

"Can you hear me?" Ms. Kirijo voice appeared. We were on the 2nd floor of Tartarus and its already started to creep me out.

"Yeah, we hear you loud and clear." Ken replied.

"Since Akira and Hitoshi both lack experience in Tartarus. I would like the both of them to fight the shadows on this floor. Amada I would like you to watch over them and help them when they're in serious danger." Ken then nodded his head and we began to hunt for some shadow on this floor. We then encountered three cowardly maya and two muttering tiaras.

"Ms. Kirijo! Please scan the enemies for their weakness!" I commanded.

"Very well. Just give me time to scan the enemies weakness." I nodded my head and began to strike the shadow with my short sword. Spraying black goo on the sword. Rin began slashing them with the short pair of knives at a close range with lightning fast coordination, while Ken stabbed them with his spear at a far range.

"I found it! The Maya's are weak against Agi, Zio, and Garu. The Tiara's are weak against Bufu and Garu. Its strong against Agi skills though.

"Alright! Thanks!" Both me and Rin then took out our evoker and placed it on our temple. Pulling the trigger at the same time and summoning our Personas.

"Garu!"

"Zio"

Partholón was the first to attack shooting an arrow at one of the Maya and exploding into a small hurricane which turned into a black mist. While Cichol created electricity from his scythe and pointed his scythe at another Maya. Instantly incinerating it with a small lightning bolt and turning into a black mist. I shot my temple once more and cast another Garu at both of the Tiara's, dealing damage and knocking them out. Rin summoned Cichol again and finished off the last Maya with another small lightning bolt. Burning it into a crisp.

"Here's our chance. For an all-out attack!" Rin announced. I nodded my head and we rushed at the enemy with all we got. I began striking my sword at them. Rin continuously attacking them with his knives, and Ken stabbing and slashing them with his Long spear. The two tiara's we're not nothing more than black mist after.

We continued on slaying the rest of the shadow's of the floor with me and Rin doing most of the work and Ken just watching from the sidelines. I kept summoning Partholón and casting Garu at the enemy which most of them were weak against. The same thing with Rin. He summoned Cichol and cast multiple Zio's at the enemies. This continued on until Ms. Kirijo couldn't sense the presence of the shadow in the floor anymore.

"Good work you three. How about you come back for now? There's an access point that will bring you back to the first floor." I nodded my head and I ordered everyone to split to search for the access point.

"I found the access point! What do you want me to?" Ken asked.

"Lets head back to the first floor." I answered. The three of us then regrouped and transported back down to the bottom.

"So how does it feel?" She asked.

"I feel tired..." I said.

"Me too." Rin added.

"Thats the side effects of the Dark Hour. You'll develop more stress than you would normally, but don't worry you'll get used to it." She explained. " The Dark's hour about to end. Lets head back to the dorm. Will explore the tower in the light hour on a Sunday. So everyone will get their energy back" She added. We all agreed and decided to head back to the dorm and get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**Friday**

**April 12, 2013**

**Morning**

Exploring Tartarus last night made me even sleepier than before. Making it even harder for me to even get off my bed, resulting in me rolling off my bed and falling down onto the ground. I sloppily stood up and got dressed up for school. Not even bothering to tighten my bow ribbon and buttoned my school blazer like always. I headed downstairs and grabbed myself a quick breakfast of cereal with both Ken and Rin sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good morning senpai!" Ken greeted me. I simply waved at him and made myself a bowl of cereal.

"So how did you sleep?" Rin asked me. I looked over at him with a dark face.

"I feel like crap..." I said roughly. Before I started eating my bowl of kellogg's.

"Well someone's acting Grumpy." Ms. Kirijo appeared before us and I just waved my hand at her, before resuming to eat. "Also I want to talk about the report early this morning. It seems the apathy syndrome has returned and not only aren't they doing anything. But their preaching." She added.

"Preaching what?" Ken asked.

"The report says that their preaching about something known as Judgement days." Oh god, this is some reference from that Devil Survivor 2 game, that was published by Atlus last year. To think I ever heard someone say that.

"Judgement day? What do they mean?" Rin asked as well.

"I'm not quite sure, but its got to do something with the Light hour appearing out of nowhere." She added. I soon finished up my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink before grabbing my bag and headed outside.

"Kai where are you going?" Rin asked.

"School...I don't want to be late." I said before heading to the monorail and both Ken and Rin caught up to me and headed off to the school.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

The first few classes flew passed by and before you know it. Its already the Lunch break. _I should probably apologize to Michiko about what happen yesterday_. I looked over to her seat and saw her ignoring me. As she continued giving me cold glares.

"Um..." I paused. I then caught her attention and she looked angry.

"What do you want?!" She said calmly. However she's actually being rude behind that expression of hers. I could tell.

"About yesterday...I like to apologize about what happened."I bowed down towards her and she looked a bit surprised. The whole class noticed that and she seemed embarrassed with everyone staring at us. She then grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the classroom.

"Come with me." She then dragged me all the way outside towards the courtyard, before letting me go.

"Explain." She said demandly. I looked at her with honest eyes and gave her my answer.

"Like I said, I wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday. When I accidently fell on top of you." Her expression began to change and she seemed to calm down a bit. But still shown a bit of a cold expression.

"Its fine. You didn't do it on purpose, besides I wasn't looking where I was going anyway..." She had a guilt expression. Somehow she seemed to be guilty on what happened yesterday. So I decided to reassure her.

"Its fine. Besides I wasn't looking where I was going too." I took out my hand.

"My name is Akira Kai. Just call me Kai." She had a worried look on her face and then shaken my hand.

"Kawazoe Michiko. I'm sure you already know that, considering of all the rumors thats been spreading around the school." I tilted my head.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"The rumor about me and you going out." I tilted my head.

"Going out where?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Um, let me say that again. The Rumor is that you and me are dating." I tilted my head once again.

"What's dating?" I asked her. This time she seemed to be shocked.

"Wait are you saying that you don't know any of those stuff?!" I nodded my head and she looked a bit shocked. Yet glad too. "You're pretty dense. You know that?" I shrugged my shoulder and she looked at me with a normal expression.

"Well don't worry about it. Also I'm sorry that I ran into you yesterday." She said. before walking away back to the classroom. I tilted my head and was a bit confused on what was going on. But I didn't bother about it like always and decided to head to the clubroom for the rest of the lunch period. On my way there, I noticed Daiki standing in the hallway listening to music. So I decided to go and say hi.

"Hello..." I said. He then just waved at me and continued listening to his music. I was about to leave him, when noon had struck. The Light Hour had started. Everything began to be covered with blue, along with the power going out and the water starting to glow. I looked over to Daiki and saw that he wasn't transmogrified into a coffin. _Don't tell me Daiki has the potential? _

"Kai there you are!" Rin waved at me while running up to me. "We got trouble! Mitsuru senses a huge threat approaching the school." He then noticed Daiki and was shock.

"Huh?! Daiki what are you doing here...wait, don't tell me Daiki's got the Potential?!" I shrugged.

"We don't know that. Remember what Ken told us yesterday." I answered. He nodded his head.

"What's going on?..." Daiki finally said something, removing his headphones from his ears and wanted answer.

"We don't have time to explain. But can you please follow us?" Daiki nodded his head and we headed to the S.E.E.S clubroom where we saw Ken and Ms. Kirijo grabbing their gear from the closet inside the room.

"Akira, there you are!" She walked up to me and then noticed Daiki in an instant.

"Akira, who is that?! Don't tell me he is the potential." I shrugged.

"This Daikurou Itou. As for the Potential, I'm not quite so sure." I responded. Ms. Kirijo nodded and then took out another evoker from the closet and gave it to him.

"For you Ito." He looked at it cautiously, before hesitantly taking the evoker and putting it on the holster thats strapped on his waist like the rest of the other male members.

"Ms. Kirijo where is the threat coming from?..." I asked.

"Its outside at the school gate it seemed to stop to look for something...or someone." She said. I then grabbed the two-handed sword and looked around for a weapon for Daiki and found a crossbow and tossed it to him."

"Use it to defend yourself." I said.

"What about the gun?" He asked.

"You'll find out." I said before the all of us left to the school gate and what caught out suprised was a silver colored figure, that had a silver like robe that was covering him along with holding a golden chalice and had an average muscular build. Wearing a hood on his head and had a mask that says the roman number one on it. I then asked Ms. Kirijo to scanned it and when she finished up she was shocked.

"Its arcana is the...**Upright Magician**?!" She replied. Ken was a bit a shocked too. But that didn't seemed to worry Rin, instead he took out his evoker and placed on his temple. Which gave Daiki an expressionless look.

"Wait Stop!" He shouted. But Rin already pulled the trigger and the sound of glass began to shattered. His Persona Cichol, the King of the Formers appeared and was ready to obey his command.

"Zio!" He shouted and Cichol who started charging up electricity before striking it will a small lightning. However, it didn't deal any damage to him instead he seemed to get even stronger.

"Crap seems like Electric attacks won't work." Ms. Kirijo then began to tell us more about the Magician we were facing.

"You two listen! The enemy is weak against Agi skills! Any other Magic attacks it will only drain and make it stronger." I nodded my head and placed my evoker on my temple and summoned Partholón.

"Cleave!" Partholón appeared and took out his gladius and slashed the Magician on the chest dealing moderate damage at him. The Magician was next and it began to charged up electricity into its chalice and hurled a Zio at me, which was my personas weakness. I braced myself and endure the impact of the attack that pushed down on the ground. Shocking me at the same time. It attack once more and it charge up a Bufu in its chalice and hurled it at Rin who's persona was weak against Bufu skill. Impacting and sending him onto his legs too. It began to head towards Daiki and the others.

"Look out everyone!" Both Ken and Ms. Kirijo braced themselves while Daiki just stood there frozen and soon reacted by taking out his evoker from his holster and placing it on his temple. A blue aura began surrounding and he then pulled the trigger.

"**Persona!**" He shouted. A witch-doctor like figure appeared holding a flask that had fire in it and wears a mask on his face. His top was bare and he wore a skirt on the bottom with sandals along that we're celtic tattoo on his chest. Also having a waist-load with other medical flasks.

**Thou art I...I am Thou**

**I am Dian Cecht, Healer of Tuatha De Danann**

"Dian Cecht! Agi!" The Healer began to manipulate the fire from the flask and it came popping out of the bottle and was being juggled in the witch-doctors hand before throwing it at the Magician dealing heavy damage at it and knocking it out.

"Dia!" He shouted. His persona then waved his arm around at us and a green light began to surround both me and Rin. The pain was gone, and I standed up with Rin and grabbed my two-handed sword and was ready to fight again.

"Alright, everyone let's do this!" I rushed at the Upright Magician close at him and then shot myself in the temple. Summoning Partholón once again, using another cleave at the Magician, weakening it a bit more.

Rin shot himself in the temple right after I summoned my persona and summoned Cichol and used Cleave as well. Swinging its massive scythe at the shadow splashing silver goo on the ground. It began screaming in pain and soon fell down once more.

"Here's our chance for an all-out attack!" I nodded my head and Me, Rin, Ken, and Daiki attacked with everything with got before it got back up. It was all scratched and screaming in agony. Ken then shot his temple this time, revealing his persona to us for the first time.

"Kala-nemi!" He shouted. A red mechanical robot with huge spinning shoulder and small arms finished it off with one final attack. Striking down on the ground. Killing the Magician and turning into a white mist instead of a black mist.

"We did it!" Ken cheered. Everybody began cheering with glee that we defeated the shadow even Daiki smiled a bit.

"Amazing cooperation. You four, _Tres Bien!_" Ms. Kirijo said.

"I can't believe it with did it. We beated it!" I smiled and nodded when I noticed a blue sphere of some sort appeared in front of me, after killing the Magician shadow. I slowly approached it and touched it out of curiosity. It then just got sucked into me suddenly and familiar memories started flashing into my head, making me go unciousious. I felt someone caught me before I slowly lost my consciousness.

"Kai!, Kai!. Wake up!"

"Akira! Can you hear us?!"

"Senpai!"

"Please wake up!..."

I heard the voices of everyone before I fell into a deep sleep inside my head.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 3. With Daiki's Persona making an appearance to the team. Next chapter will understand more about why Kai falls unconscious from touching that strange sphere. Also Dian Cecht is a demon from the Shin Megami Tensei series however it only makes its appearance in Devil Children. So it doesn't have an actual look other than its cartoonish design. So I decided to make his appearance looked like a Witch Doctor.  
**

**Anyway thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**(I may be adding this on chapters sometimes) Fun Facts: Dian Cecht in Irish mythology is the God of Healing and Medicine and was the official doctor of the Tuatha De Danann. **


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Before you read this chapter. I would like you to thank Miss Hanamura for checking over this chapter and editing and correcting some of my mistakes. Thanks so much**

**Anyway I probably didn't expect to make a good persona story and I'm still unsure right now. But that all depends on a person's opinion on a story and what they favor.**

**Well anyway lets start chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

* * *

The S.E.E.S. began to celebrate the defeat of the Magician Arcana, while the Fool, however, was staring at something that no one else could see**. **A clear-blue sphere was floating in front of him, and out of curiosity, the Fool touched the sphere and it was instantly absorbed into his hand, flashing familiar memories into his head, causing his brain to get fried and making it hard for him to even think. Rin noticed Kai acting like this and saw him about to fall down before he caught him.

"Hey, Kai, are you alright?" Rin asked the crystal-turquoise eyed boy, as he slowly drifted to sleep. The other members tried waking him up too.

"Akira, can you hear us?"

"Senpai!"

"Are you okay...?" All three of them except for Rin said. It was silent for a moment, but Kai began to mumble something.

"Pass me the steak... please." He said while he was asleep. The four of them looked at the Fool, rather dumbfounded by his response.

"Kai, same as always." Rin chuckled. He then picked Kai up on his back and turned towards the head of the Kirijo Group.

"Mitsuru. I'm going to take Kai back to the dorm as soon as the Light Hour ends. I was wondering if it's alright." She nodded her head and looked over to Daiki and Ken.

"Ito, I would like to speak with you at the dorm in Iwatodai during the evening. I'd like to talk about what happened today. Amada, I would like you to guide him back to the dorm as soon as school finishes up." They both nod their heads and headed back to the school and she turned to the unconscious Fool and Death.

"Hitoshi, I leave Akira in your hands for today." She then went back to the school behind both Ken and Daiki, leaving Rin to carry Kai back to the dorm as soon as the Light Hour ended.

'Holy crap! How many pounds did Kai gain throughout these years? He's as heavy as a hippo.'

Rin wondered why his childhood friend was heavy, even when his appearance was different than to his own weight. He decided to get a head start and headed to the monorail of the man-made island and was at the monorail by the time the Light Hour ended, just a few seconds after his arrival. He headed inside the transporter, back to the main island and towards the dorm. Rin had carried Kai all the way on his back; what's worse is that he had to carry him upstairs.

'_Why the hell does this dorm even have stairs this high?!' _Rin sighed and slowly stepped up the stairs, holding the rather heavy Fool on his back, careful not to drop him on the stairs. Just when he was about to reach the top, he slipped, fell down, and flipped over, falling down the stairs along with Kai.

"Ow! Fuck! This! Hurts!" He said, as he fell down to the bottom and landed face first while Kai landed on him in the most awkward position, yet to be seen.

"This just looks wrong." Rin said, his face still planted on the ground, as the Fool was still sound asleep on top of him and seemed to be unaware of the pain.

Rin had decided to just place him on the couch and put a blanket on him, as Kai was still soundly asleep. '_Man he's one heavy sleeper_.' Rin thought and headed out of the dorm to pick up his bags back at the school. Although Kai was asleep, his bond with S.E.E.S was a bit closer than before.

***Crash!***

**Rank 2 Fool Social Link!**

The Fool simply twists and turns around on the couch, hearing the sound of glass shattering ringing through his head, as he continued dreaming of what he saw earlier back in the Light Hour that had been flashing in his head.

* * *

"_Halt! Who dare steps into the kingdom of Tara?" The guard was talking to a young man with brownish hair that seemed short, but still long in the back and crystal-turquoise eyes who appeared in front of him and greeted him._

"_Greetings, I came to offer my service to King Nuadha of Tuatha De Danann." The guard keeper only laughed at the boys claim of serving their King._

"_Oh, really? What skills do you have to offer to our King?" The guard asked the young man._

"_I offer my skills as a wright, a smith, a champion, a swordsman, a harpist, a hero, a poet, a historian, a sorcerer, and a craftsman." The brown haired man said to the guard and he simply scoffed._

"_We already have people like them. If you don't have anything else to offer, then get lost." The young man simply smiled._

"_I'm not offering my skills for one thing. I'm offering all of the above." The guard seemed a bit surprised before changing back into his regular expression._

"_Is that so... Fine then, I'll ask them to give you an audience with our King. What's your name by the way?" The crystal-eyed man smiled before responding back to the guard._

"_My name is..." The image soon got blurry and began to fade away._

* * *

**Evening**

**Dorm**

Kai began to open his eyes from his long rest and looked around to see where he was. "Oh you're awake... It's good to see you again." The voice of a female was heard. He began to look for the voice and turned behind him and saw a woman about his age, wearing a raven-feathered necklace and a black sweater with grey jeans. She also wore a black beret on her head and had jet-black hair that went down to her waist, as well as sharp grey eyes that looked both menacing and trustworthy at the same time. The woman then smiled at Kai and he tilted his head.

"Who are you...?" He asked the young woman.

"My name is Morrigan... I see you haven't changed a bit. It's just like the old days, Lugh." The Fool tilted his head again at the name she mentioned.

"Who's Lugh...?" She simply chuckled and approached Kai.

"I see you haven't recovered all your memories, yet. But you will in due time."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a dumbfounded look.

"That little sphere you touched earlier before was a fragment of your memory. What you just saw was a memory of your distant past, Lugh. So far, you have collected one-tenth of your memories. Once you collect the remaining nine not only will you regain all your past memories, but also your fate..."

"My past... and what do you mean by my fate?" The Fool asked.

"You shall understand soon... I wish I could tell you more, but I barely remember anything of the past. Only our names and that glimpse memory." She said with a saddened expression. "I'm afraid I must part with you for a due time. Farewell for now..." In almost an instant. Morrigan had disappeared, leaving only a black crow feather behind on the ground. Kai picked up the feather and looked at it, examining the details of the feather. It was very soft and had a very elegant shade of black. For some odd reason, Kai felt like he needed to keep the feather and decided to put it in his pocket. The sound of glass shattering was then heard after.

***Crash!***

**Thou art I...And I am Thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond and**

**Thou shalt be blessed when thou chooseth to create a**

**Persona of the Judgement Arcana**

***Rank 1 Judgement Social Link!***

The voice then disappeared and the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Kai then turned around and saw that Mitsuru and Rin had returned.

"Ah, Akira! You're awake." The young heiress said with relief.

"Good thing you're alright. I had to carry you all the way from school and it was exhausting." Rin said in a rather non-urgent voice. The Fool looked at the two of them and soon saw Ken and Daiki coming into the dorm, both of which noticed Kai's awakening.

"Oh, senpai! How are you feeling?" Ken asked Kai.

"I feel alright." Kai said, while rubbing his head. "Though I do feel a bit sore in my head." He added and Rin began to shake a bit. Kai then turned his attention to Daiki, who was listening to his music, and had caught the attention of the Fool.

"If it wasn't for you, I think all of us would be dead by now... Thank you, Daiki." The Fool showed his gratitude towards the Hanged Man and responded back with a smile too.

"I'm glad that I could help." The Hanged man replied. Mitsuru then asked Daiki to speak with her and agreed. They headed to the Command Room on the fourth floor, along with The Fool, Death, and Justice accompanying them. She then explained to him about S.E.E.S., the Dark and Light Hours and how they appeared, Shadows, and Persona. After that, she took a briefcase out of one of the cabinets from the closet and opened it in front of Daiki, where it showed a Evoker and an Armband that said S.E.E.S, like what everyone else was wearing.

"We would like you to join S.E.E.S., Ito." The heiress of the Kirijo group said to the green haired boy. There was a silence for a few moments in the room and the rest of the members had thought that he would refuse. But then he grabbed the gun and put the armband on his left arm before saying a few words:

"Count me in. I want to stop this and get my peace and quiet back." The calm boy replied with a hint of determination. The S.E.E.S. smiled and welcomed the new addition to their team.

"Welcome aboard..." Kai replied.

"Glad to have you on the team!" Rin said.

"Lets get along well, Daiki-senpai!" Ken responded.

"I hope we can get along well, Ito. Also, I'd like it if you moved into the dorms. That way, you may begin assisting us, as soon as possible." Mitsuru said to Daiki and he nodded. After a while, the Hanged man left for the boy's dorm near the school to pack up for the move to the Kirijo group dorms in a few days.

Meanwhile, a certain turquoise eyed boy decided to take a trip to the Velvet Room on the top roof of the dorm and went inside the door where he saw both Igor and Minato.

"Ah, welcome back..." Igor said, as Kai took his seat on one of the stools.

"I see you were able to defeat both Magicians. Well done." Minato said to the Fool in a congratulatory manner. "However don't think that its over just yet. You will face another ordeal in just a month, so I ask that you prepare for it." The bluenette then opened his book and three cards appeared showing the Fool, Death, and the Judgement.

"Also, I must praise you for establishing the Judgement Social Link. It was very difficult for me to obtain it, since it was the very last Social Link I ever made..." The cards then floated back into the book and he closed it. Igor once again spoke.

"During your last visit, I'm sure that Minato told you about our abilities to fuse Personas. Indeed we do have such a power. However, your powers of the Wild Card are a bit different than the previous ones. You won't be able to fuse Personas of that Arcana if you haven't established a Social Link with them and so far you have the ability to fuse Personas of the Fool, Death, and Judgement Arcana. Another thing is that we have the unique ability to transfer Personas of the same Arcana into another to make them even more powerful. This power is only exclusive to you."

Kai nodded his head and then thought of the two Personas he currently had: Partholón and Orpheus; both were from the Fool Arcana.

"Well, can you transfer Orpheus' powers into Partholón then?" Igor then shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, Orpheus is an unique Persona that cannot have it's power transfered, along with Partholón. However, they can still be fused to create an even more unique and powerful Persona, but you currently don't have the abillity to do that for now."

"I see..." Kai nodded his head and Minato smiled at him.

"Also, I would like to inform you that I'll be gone quite often and you will barely see me. Which is why I leave Minato into your care." The Fool nodded his head once again.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to. I bid you farewell and I hope to see you again" Igor then disappeared from his chair and it was just Kai and Minato in the Velvet Room.

"I apologize on behalf of my Master's leave of absence. As of now, I shall be working with you." The Fool nodded at the Former Wild Card.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't. I think I'll take my leave." Kai stood up and left towards the door behind him.

"Farewell, I hope to see you again." The bluenette said, as Kai left the Velvet Room and headed to his bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

**Saturday, April 13 2013**

**Afternoon**

The school days after that were mostly lectures for the S.E.E.S. members of class 2-F with Mr. Ekoda, an arrogant and selfish teacher that gave boring lectures about Literature of the Heian Period, which caused the whole class to tune out. Kai kept falling asleep, Rin just ignored Mr. Ekoda all together and stared out of the window, and Daiki listened to music. Mr. Ekoda noticed Kai sleeping in class, which made him very irritated.

"Akira! Pay attention in class!" He shouted over to Kai who woke up the moment he called him by his surname.

"*Yawn* I was paying attention." Kai said while rubbing his eyes.

"Is that so? Then answer this question! Who was the author that wrote Mangekyo?" Mr. Ekoda popped a random question that he didn't even taught to the class and Kai simply answered in a lazy tone.

"That's easy. Mangekyo was written by Fuyuhiko Yoshimura and just to point out you just popped that question randomly out of nowhere." The whole class was astonished by how Kai naturally answered the question without even trying, while Kai went back to sleep on his desk. Lectures continued on until lunchtime, where the three S.E.E.S. members decided to begin chattering among themselves.

"Hey Kai! Mitsuru said that today we have to come back to the dorm early, but we'll still have some time after school since we gotta help Daiki move in." The Fool nodded his head and decided to get lunch, along with The Death and Hanged Man with empty stomachs. The Fool had managed to get himself a melon bread, while the other two weren't so lucky and got nothing, but a plain roll.

"*Sigh* Man, we got the crappy plain roll. How is it that you managed to get yourself the last of the melon bread?" Rin asked his childhood friend, who was munching on the bread happily with a tint of red on his face.

"I was lucky, that's all..." He said before continuing to eat his lunch. Daiki just shrugged and ate the plain roll anyway, while Rin gave up and ate what he had. They all finished their lunch; Kai happily filled his stomach with a delicious melon bread, while the other two were dissatisfied about the plain roll and were still hungry.

"How about I treat you guys for a beef bowl after school? Even though we have to return early, we can still grab something to eat before we have to start retriving Daiki's stuff." Kai offered his two friends for a meal and they gladly accepted the offer for it after school. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break and the last few periods of class before the end of the day. Before you know it, time flew by and the three teens headed for some beef bowls at the Strip Mall.

* * *

**After School**

The trio arrived at the restaurant with empty stomachs, as they took a seat and ordered some beef bowls. Rin and Daiki's orders arrived first: a medium-sized beef bowl and, as soon as it was on their table, they began chowing down since they were still hungry from lunch and in just a few minutes they finished it.

"Man that was good..." Rin replied full along with Daiki who gave a thumbs up. They looked over to Kai who was staring up at the ceiling waiting for his food.

"Thanks for the meal..." Daiki responded.

"It's my pleasure." He said, still staring up at the ceiling. Soon, Kai's order arrived. But it was not what they expected. There were at least five people carrying a huge bowl about 6x bigger than the regular beef bowls and were approaching the three of them, placing it onto the table.

"Here's your order! One Super-Deluxe Mega Beef Bowl!" They said to the Fool. Both Death and the Hanged Man gaped their mouths as they how big the beef bowl was. It was a huge bowl that took almost the whole table with stacks of meat on top of some egg.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Rin exclaimed, while Kai just took out a set of chopsticks and begin to chow it down.

*Munch* *Munch* Munch* The Fool continued eating down the deluxe bowl without even being full. As a few seconds passed by, chunks and chunks of meat were consumed by Kai and in just several minutes, the Huge Bowl was emptied out, while the other two still had their mouth gaped, seeing how much he could eat. The Fool then put his hands together and said, "Thank you for the meal," before paying for it and leaving. The two still had their mouth gaped back to the dorm.

'No way! Kai could actually eat the whole thing in just several minutes. How is that possible?!'

Rin thought.

'That guy is not human.;

Daiki thought, before Kai turned around and smiled.

"You know, I had fun. We should do this again sometime." The two boys were still a bit uneasy about the beef bowl thing, but simply nodded, seeing as they had fun too.

"Yeah, let's do some other stuff other than eating next time." Rin said, hoping not to experience the same thing today. Daiki simply nodded his head in agreement and the three of them began to laugh and enjoyed the time together they had. Then the sound of glass shattering ringed in Kai's head.***Crash***

**Thou art I...And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond and**

**Thou shalt be blessed when thou chooseth to create a**

**Persona of the Magician Arcana**

'**Rank 1 Magician Social Link!'**

The voice of a new Social Link rang through Kai's head, as the three of them headed back to the dorm to move Daiki's stuff into his room.

* * *

**For people who want to know the actual overview of each social link. I'll shall put a overview of each social link that Kai has currently obtained so far.**

**Fools Social Link**

**People involved in the Social link: S.E.E.S**

**The social link is like the same social link of Persona 3 and 4 where the Protagonist bond grows strong towards the team as they continue to stop the shadows.**

* * *

**Death Social Link**

**People involved in the Social link: Rin Hitoshi**

**The overview of this social link is the past of both Kai and Rin and how things changed over the four years they have been separated. It mostly involves the two talking about some stuff they did over the past four years while eating and hanging out in hagakure.**

* * *

**Judgement Social Link**

**People involved in the Social link: Morrigan**

**The Social link is mostly about the mysterious woman Morrigan talking to Kai about their past and how they know each other. Every time she disappears she always leave a crow feather behind that Kai just seems to keep. As if it was important.  
**

* * *

**Magician Social Link**

**People involved in the Social link: S.E.E.S member in Gekkoukan High**

**The Social Link is like the Fool Social Link but has a much different topic. It involves the S.E.E.S at the high school doing stuff outside the Dark and Light hour, where they just hang out and enjoy life together to get away from the fear of having to fight the shadows.**

* * *

**And thats all the current overview of the Social Link that's currently appeared in the story. Their will be more social link overview like this as the story continues. **

**That is all for now and I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, I'll see you later. :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Renovations

**Special thanks to Miss Hanamura for looking and correcting the chapters for errors for me. Also another thing is that I'm planning to add the return of two of the S.E.E.S members that will help Kai and the others in order to stop the new threat. Here are the members that might come back to the S.E.E.S**

**Aigis**

**Koromaru **

**Fuuka Yamagishi **

**Akihiko Sanada **

**I'll let you guys decide which two members shall come back. I put up a poll that you can vote up to 2 people to come back and help out the new S.E.E.S and the poll ends at September 1st. Also a little note is that this chapter is going to be based on a lot of detailed talking than some of the main events. Just a heads up.**

**Well Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**Renovations**

* * *

**Saturday, April 14 2013**

**Evening**

Evening had arrived and the S.E.E.S. began moving boxes of Daiki's belongings into his room. Climbing up the stairs seemed to be hell for both Rin, Daiki, and Ken when carrying the things. However, none of it seemed to trouble the Fool, as he easily carried them upstairs without breaking a sweat.

"This stuff is heavy! What's in here, anyway?" Rin decided to take a look at the box he was carrying and saw that it was filled with electronics—video games, to be exact. Rin was about to throw the box at Daiki, but was stopped by Mitsuru.

"Hitoshi, please understand the current situation you're putting yourself into..." She said in a cold and scary tone, giving Rin the chills and stopping him from throwing the box at the green haired boy. "I'm glad you understand..." The head of the school smiled. Rin then continued up the stairs, mumbling to himself. Daiki just followed him to his room and Kai was right behind the both of them, having no trouble carrying his two boxes.

"I appreciate your help, Akira." She said towards the turquoise-eyed boy and he simply nodded in response, continuing up the stairs, carrying two boxes. Ken was the last to go up, holding two boxes like Kai, but having more trouble carrying it.

"Amada, are you alright?" She asked the tired Justice, as he was sweating and breathing hard.

"*Huff* Yeah, I'm fine, Senpai. Nothing I can't handle." Ken then slowly went up the stairs while struggling to carry the two boxes, and when he was about to reach the top, slipped and fell down the stairs just like Rin did yesterday.

"Ahhh!" The Justice fell down the stairs, along with the two boxes he was carrying, both of which were open. So, all the contents of the boxes fell over Ken when they reached the bottom floor. A huge thud followed and the trio began rushing down the stairs to see what happened.

"What was that noise?!" Rin was the first to exclaim. They looked at the bottom and saw Ken with swirly eyes and buried in a bunch of electronics. Kai approached him and knelt down beside him.

"Are you dead?" He asked bluntly. Ken, who still maintained consciousness after his fall, shook his head. Kai then nodded his head and began picking up the remaining contents that fell over Ken and put them back into the two boxes, which he carried with him upstairs to Daiki's room.

"Hitoshi, can you please bring Amada to his room? He may be unconscious for the rest of the night." Mitsuru asked Rin. He simply nodded and picked the boy of the Justice Arcana from the ground and upstairs. Mitsuru then turned towards Daiki.

"Ito. Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you've had a long day." The Hanged Man nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom, passing by the Fool on his way, whom was going downstairs to get a glass of milk from the fridge. The Kirijo head then approached him while he found the carton of milk from the fridge.

"Akira, can I speak with you?" The Fool simply nodded his head and poured a cup of milk before following Mitsuru to the living room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Kai simply asked while taking a sip from his glass of milk.

"It's about what happened yesterday. How are you feeling?" Kai understood what she was referring to—when he blacked out back in the Light Hour yesterday and how he met the mysterious woman named Morrigan.

"I feel perfectly fine. I was just tired, that's all." The Fool reassured the Empress who still seemed worried.

"I understand. But I advise you to rest tomorrow. We will be changing the plans to go to that tower..." The Fool then interrupted her.

"Tir Na Nog..." He said.

"Huh?"

"That's the name of the tower. I don't know how I know it's name but it just came to me." He responded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked once again if the Fool was alright and he just nodded.

"Yeah. I must be very sleepy..." Kai said, feeling a bit dazed. He took another sip from his milk and put the right palm of his hand on his forehead, right over his scar. Mitsuru then continued.

"Like I was saying, we will be traveling to Tir Na Nog, which is what you called it. On Sunday, we won't be going to Tartarus this week. So, I liked you to use this time to rest and recuperate." Kai simply nodded and stretched his arms.

"*Yawn* I'm feeling tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." The young heiress nodded.

"Sleep well, Akira." He nodded and headed upstairs to his bedroom and as soon as he reached his room, he felt his body losing control and instantly landed on his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**Monday, April 16 2013**

Kai opened his eyes and looked at what today was. It was a Monday and Kai was a bit surprised seeing how long he had slept.

_'Was I really that tired?'_ The Fool thought to himself, then heard the sound of his alarm clock and saw that he was going to be late for school. He quickly began to dress up, not even bothering to tie up his ribbon right now and began to run downstairs and out of the dorm, heading to the monorail. He was 30 minutes late by the time he got to school.

_'So much for a perfect attendance.'_

The Fool thought to himself and rushed towards the entrance to the school, heading inside towards class 2-F and sliding the door open. Everyone, including Rin and Daiki, began staring at the Fool.

"So, care to explain why you are late, Akira?" Ms. Toriumi said in a demanding voice. He looked at all of them with a serious look like it was something urgent.

"I overslept..." He said bluntly, causing the whole class to fall down on the answer he gave them. Even Ms. Toriumi fell down too. She then got back up and told the Fool to take his seat; he nodded his head and took his seat near Daiki. Michiko was not in class today and Kai assumed that she was sick or absent. He then shrugged and continued to listen to Ms. Toriumi, who he thought gave more interesting lectures than Mr. Ekoda.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

First few morning lectures were over and this is around the time when Kai would rush to the student store to grab some lunch. But today, he wasn't in the mood and decided to sleep for the break. The Fool's been feeling very sleepy these past few days. Even when he sleeps for 12 hours a day, he gets even sleepier than usual. Rin approached the sleeping Fool and looked at his condition.

"Dude, are you alright? You look like you haven't sleep for three days." Kai simply made a hand gesture meaning to leave him alone. Rin understood what he meant and headed to the store to buy some lunch. Kai motioned his head a bit upwards to see the time. It was around 11:35. The Fool had thought of just sleeping through the whole day and grabbing something to eat after school. He then put his hand down once again and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Directress' office, Mitsuru was doing a bit of research about Tir Na Nog. She began looking through the web about it and Tir Na Nog on most of the pages she looked through was nothing more than the Heaven in Irish Mythology. Other than that, all she saw were just advertisements trying to make her buy something. The red haired woman sighed.

"There must be something about Tir Na Nog that I haven't found out yet." She continued scrolling down all of the results to find more things about it. But to her efforts, they were useless. She soon gave up and turned off her monitor before going back to her paperwork—mostly school bills and requests from the school board. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" She responded. The door opened and Ms. Toriumi appeared in front of the Directress, approaching her with a stack of registration forms in her hand.

"Ah, Ms. Toriumi. How can I help you?" She asked her. Ms. Toriumi then placed some papers down on Mitsuru desk, displaying the registration of a foreign student from London.

"A registration paper for a foreign exchange student arrived to me and I was asked to give it to you. It seems that the new student will start attending school next week." The brown-haired teacher responded.

"I see... Then I will arrange a room for him at the Kirijo dorm and it shall be ready by the time he arrives." Mitsuru replied. Ms. Toriumi then left and the heiress of the Kirijo group sighed once more. Not only was the Dark Hour back, and the appearance of the Light hour, but she also had to arrange a room for a foreign student back at the dorm. And another thing was the S.E.E.S. He mustn't know about them.

'I should probably let the others know, so they'll prepare for this.'

The red-haired mistress thought and continued on looking at her paperwork.

Meanwhile, back to our Foolish hero. He was still sleeping in his desk, when he began to wake up for no reason.

'How long have I've been asleep?'

The young Fool thought. He looked at the time again and saw that it was already 11:55. Lunch was about to end in about 5 minutes, and the Light Hour was going to start.

_'Maybe I'll go see Ms. Kirijo during the Light Hour.'_

Kai thought and waited for the Light Hour to start.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

* * *

**Light Hour**

Noon had struck and the Light Hour began. The shades of blue and glowing lights appeared once more and everyone was transmogrified into decorated coffins (they basically look like Thanato's coffins) rather than the black coffins in the Dark Hour; Kai, Rin, and Daiki were the only ones who didn't turn into coffins.

"Looks like the Light Hour strikes once again..." Rin said.

"Yeah..." Daiki replied. Kai then stood up and approached them.

"Hey, I'm going to go see Ms. Kirijo. You guys wanna come?" The Fool asked the two of them. Both had nothing to do, so they decided to tag along. They arrived at the front door of the Directress' office and just as the Fool was about to knock, Mitsuru came out in a hurry.

"Oh Akira, Hitoshi, Ito. What a coincidence. I was going to speak to you three, but since you're here, I thought I should tell you. Follow me into my office." The three them went inside her office and sat on the couch, watching Mitsuru pace back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" The Fool asked the Empress and she decided to face them.

"*Sigh* Yes. In a few days, a foreign student will be moving into the dorms and the problem is that we must keep the secrets of Personas and the Dark Hour from him. So, when he arrives to the dorm. I would like the three of you to hide your evokers and weapons in your room. I'll try to find a way to transfer him into a regular dorm in the next few days after he moves in. I hope you will co-operate with me on this." Both Kai and Daiki nodded their head while Rin shrugged, seeing as they had no choice. With those responses, the mistress then smiled.

"Fantastic! I'll let Amada know about this as soon as he is awake." Kai tilted his head at what she said.

"Do you mean Ken's still asleep?" He asked; Mitsuru then nodded.

"The fall from two days ago knocked him out and afflicted him with a temporary sleeping status. Don't worry, it will only last for a few days. So, Amada should be back in about two more days." The head of the Kirijo group explained.

"I see..." Kai responded, before deciding to head back to the class with the other two and waiting for the Light Hour to be over.

* * *

**After School**

The Fool decided to head back to the dorm and went ahead of the other two. But since he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, He accidentally bumped into someone by mistake, making them both crash to the ground.

"Sorry... I wasn't looking." The Fool said and stood up before looking at the girl. The girl had waist-length hair, the the color of faintly blushing roses and eyes the color of a vivid pale green, which seemed to sparkle. But not like Kai's, which were a very bright, crystal green color. She also a rather slender body and small waist, but still had a fair complexion. She also was not wearing the regular Gekkoukan uniform overcoat, but instead a deep blue vest over a long sleeved blouse. She then looked over to the Fool with innocent eyes.

"No, its okay. I wasn't looking either." She responded. Kai then offered his hand to pull her up and she gladly accepted, getting off the ground and standing in front of the Fool. She began looking at him as if he seemed him familiar.

"Oh! Aren't you the transfer student from class 2-F?" The petite girl asked him. He simply nodded his head. "Oh wow, I never expected the transfer student would be someone well-mannered. Most transfer students are like everyone else in Gekkoukan High."

"Well, thanks. I guess." Kai took it as a compliment. The rose haired color girl then took out her hand to shake.

"I'm Enryuu Kuroi of Class 2-E. I'm also known as Enn-san, if you prefer to call me that." She greeted the Fool and he simply shook her hand.

"Akira Kai. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Fool said formally to her., before letting go of her hand.

"Well, I gotta go. I have some important things to do, but I'll talk to you later, Enn-san." The Fool then left and saw her waving at him. But Kai saw through her mask and saw that she was a bit mad that he accidentally bumped into her, even if it was a accident. He just continued off back towards the dorm. But before that, though, he decided to stop at the Strip Mall to buy some takoyaki at the octopia stand and ate it before heading back to the dorm still feeling a bit tired.

* * *

**Evening**

Kai returned back to the dorm feeling very drowsy. He saw Rin reading a book about supernatural occurrences, Daiki playing a video game on his PS Vita, and Mitsuru reading a magazine about something.

"Welcome back, Akira." Mitsuru greeted him and he waved at her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rin had asked the Fool.

"Pretty tired..." Kai responded and Rin was a bit surprised, considering how much sleep he got in class. "You sure have been sleeping a lot lately. Did something happen?" He added. Kai simply shook his head.

"No, not really. Not that I know of. I'm just very sleepy, that's all. I think I'm going to go to bed early." The Fool responded and headed upstairs. He decided to go to bed, so he could get ready for the long day tomorrow, since there was going to be a new tenant moving into the dorms and he'd have to move some more stuff. Right before he could sleep, he felt a cool breeze on his face and opened his eyes too see the woman Morrigan appear before him once again.

"Hello, Lugh. How are you?" She asked Kai who she called Lugh.

"It's you again..." He responded with a calm voice. "Is there something you want?" The Fool added in.

"I just came to check on you. To see if you were in danger. But you seem fine for now, so I'm glad." The woman smiled lightly.

"I see..." Morrigan then looked a bit around the room before looking back at Lugh.

"These are some very interesting things you enjoy, Lugh. I remember when you used to love playing the harp. Though, that's all I can faintly remember that you enjoyed to do. It's sad, really." Her expression got darker.

"I played a harp?" Kai tilted his head in confusion. The young woman simply chuckled.

"Why yes, a long time ago. You would always enjoy playing the harp whenever you felt down and everyone would love to hear the sound of your music... I miss the old days." Morrigan said disappointingly and then just smiled once more.

"Well, it's about time I take my leave. I hope you continue to look for your answer and memories." The woman smiled before disappearing again and she didn't leave a feather like last time. Kai was so tired that he wasn't able to pay attention to most of the things she told him and just fell asleep instantly, not thinking about a care in the world.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. Also I would like to point out some stuff about Kai. Here are a bit of facts about him.**

**1: Kai wields the Fool, Magician, and Judgement arcana and one of his arcana is the Magician. Since its unlikely for the protagonist of the Persona to have the Magician as one of their arcana's. Reason for that is because his Magician represents the Upright. Displaying his self-confidence in himself and the right actions he takes even if its stupid. Plus the Magician social link involves the S.E.E.S members outside the conflicts of shadows.**

**2. Kai has similar traits to Minato(Protagonist of Persona 3). One trait is his huge appetite shown last chapter when he ate the huge beef bowl and another of his trait is that he mostly silent at times but is a bit more open up than Minato.**

**3. Kai is pretty dense to certain subjects especially Romance. **

**Thats all I would like to point out about him and don't forget to vote on my poll to see who will be returning back to the S.E.E.S**

**Well thats all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later :)**


	7. Omake: Cross Dressing Contest

**To let you guys know. This is simply a Omake which is a short or bonus to the story. This will be by my own writing and will not be corrected by another author since this is just a short. Also if you like you may write your omake for the story and send it to me by docX so that I may post it. You shall have your name written on the Omake and will take full credit of it. I'm only doing this for entertainment purposes. Also Chapter 6 is almost done and will be posted soon.**

**Another thing is that the character will be chibi's version of themselves.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Omake**

**Cross Dressing Contest**

**Written by: Nightail  
**

* * *

"Hi everyone, I'm your host! Philemon and today on the game show 'Lets go Persona!' we're here with the three fools that will be our judges of our game show. Lets introduce them.

"First judge number 1! He's the very first fool and wild card to make his spotlight, he had the seal of death inside him since he was 7 and he loves the song 'Burn My Dread'. Minato Arisato!" The old S.E.E.S members began to cheer for the blunette.

"Next is judge number 2! He's known as the Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel, the one who wields the World Arcana and puts most of his answer very bluntly. Yu Narukami!" The investigation team begin cheering for the silvernette.

"And finally judge number 3! He's the newest wild cards of the fool, and a pretty dense one at that. He is the youngest of the two Fools and suffered head trauma when he was fourteen. Give it out for Kai Akira!" The newest S.E.E.S members plus some of the old S.E.E.S members begin to cheer him on.

"Now let's introduce our contestant. Introducing Rin Hitoshi, Yosuke Hanamura, and Junpei Iori." Philemon then pointed to the three right-hands of the Fools.

"Wait a minute?! How did I get into this!" Rin exclaimed.

"This is just weird..." Yousuke was confused.

"What the hells going on?!" Junpei exclaimed. Philemon then continued.

"Today's event is a...drum-roll please!" A huge tap was sounded and Philemon then pointed to screen as it slowly unveiled.

"A Cross Dressing Contest!" Philemon announced.

"A what!?" The two Magician and Death had their mouth gaped open.

"I'm not doing this!" Rin replied as he was about to leave the stage.

"Well too bad! Your friend signed you off." Rin then looked at the green-eyed fool. With his eyes and mouth wide. "Kai! How could you?!" He added. The Fool simply showed him a giant beef bowl.

"He offered me beef bowl..." Kai responded. Rin was then shocked to see that his best friend chose beef bowl over him and began turning white.

"So wait?! Does that mean...Yu! Don't tell me you signed me off too!" Yosuke asked the Kingpin. Hoping that it wasn't true.

"I did..." He replied bluntly. Yosuke was then stunned as well with Rin who we're both white.

"So you signed me up too huh?" Junpei replied to Minato and he nodded while presenting him with beef bowl.

"He offered me beef bowl..." The blunette replied.

"He offered the same bribed to him too!" Rin shouted. The three soon gave up and just got on with the contest.

"Now here are the rules! The judges have already selected a costume for all of you to wear. You have 2 minutes to put it on and present it to the audience. Starting...now!" The three of them then headed into the changing room into the clothes that they were supposed to wear and came out 2 minutes later. With both Yosuke and Jupei looking very ridiculously that the three fools and the audience started to laugh.

"Hahaha!" The whole crowd laughed at the sight of their two costume.

"Ohh man...We got turned into the laughingstocks of the whole Persona series." Yosuke said with a downed look.

"Man...I wonder what the S.E.E.S are thinking right now on what they're seeing." Said Junpei, who was wearing a red dress and red high heels with a blonde wig. Soon Rin came to the stage but it wasn't what people were expecting. He was wearing a maids outfit with his hair swept covering one of his eyes in a feminine style and the result was that he looked pretty cute. That the whole audience began to have a red on their face after seeing Death like this.

"Holy crap! He look so cute." One of them said.

"Is this for real?!" Another one said. The Two Fools we're a bit astonished as well from his appearance.

"Well...this certainly is surprising." Said the blunette.

"Yeah..." Yu replied. They were both red in the face too. Kai just simply gave him a thumbs up with a faint gleam on his eyes.

"You look great as a girl!" He announced. Rin however, felt like he lost all dignity from the contest and was lost at self for about a week. However he did win the cross dressing contest and ended up getting month-supply of beef bowl. At least that isn't bad isn't it?

"Its bad as you think Author!" Rin shouted towards me.

* * *

**End of the Omake.**


	8. Chapter 6: Minato and The World

**Special thanks to Miss Hanamura. For correction and mistakes I made for this chapter.**

**To let everyone know. Somewhere around the next chapter or so, I may start skipping time a bit during the story. Also this chapter is the last chapter before Kai and the others began traveling to Tir Na Nog. **

**One last thing is here are the current results for the polls on who should return to the S.E.E.S**

**Aigis: 4 votes**

**Koromaru: 2 votes**

**Fuuka Yamiagishi: 2 votes**

**Akihiko Sanada: 2 votes**

**Koromaru, Fuuka, and Akihiko are all tied by 2 votes and the poll will end tomorrow. So we only need one more vote for one of the three for them to make a return back into the story.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Minato and The World**

* * *

**Tuesday, April 17, 2013**

The following morning, The Fool had waken refreshed and energetic, as if all the stress from his body disappeared.

_'I don't feel sleepy anymore.' _The Fool thought and decided to get dressed for school, this time tying his ribbon properly, but still leaving his blazer unbuttoned. He then headed downstairs and saw Mitsuru, Rin, and Daiki sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ken was not there since he's still recovering from his temporary knock-out. The Fool then joined the group for breakfast and began stuffing his mouth with toast.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rin asked the Fool. He swallowed his food before speaking to him.

"I feel great. Like all my stress just disappeared in an instant. I don't feel tired anymore." Said the Fool; he was continuously eating while talking to the group of Persona-users.

"Impressive recovery Akira. That was quite unexpected of you." Mitsuru replied. The Fool simply nodded and finished his breakfast and grabbed his school bag.

"Well, we'll be heading out!" The Fool shouted and left for the monorail along with Death and The Hanged Man. They arrived at the monorail and headed to school, where they got to their class and took their seats. Kai noticed Michiko was absent once again. He simply shrugged and waited for the first bell of the day to ring. This time, Mr. Ekoda was teaching. The trio of Persona-users thought his lectures were a pain in the ass and once again ignored this one. Kai decided to sleep in class, Rin ignored him all together, and Daiki listened to music. This time, Mr. Ekoda called on Rin to answer one of the questions.

"Hitoshi! Who established the Kamakura Shogunate?!" The stupid teacher popped another random question once again and Rin answered simply..

"That's simple, it was Minamoto No Yoritomo. I'm not stupid." Rin said sarcastically. The whole class was surprised just like they were with Kai. Chattering around the room happened once again—talking about how Rin said the answer so naturally like Kai. Mr. Ekoda was also a bit uneasy like the last time with Kai and just continued on with the lecture, as always.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

The lunch break started and everyone began to rush towards the lunch line, including the Fool, Death, and Hanged Man, who were barging through people to get to the front line and get a decent meal. This time, they were successful with Kai obtaining a yakisoba bread, Rin a croquette bread, and Daiki having a melon bread for lunch.

"Phew... Thank goodness we got there first and got ourselves the good stuff other than those nasty plain rolls." Rin said in disgust. Daiki agreed with him and Kai was just eating his lunch.

"Eat your lunch..." Kai said before continuing to eat his food with a red tint on his face like always. The trio then ate their meal happily and had their stomachs filled up.

"Man, that was good..." Rin cheered happily. Daiki simply gave a thumbs up.

"I'm still hungry..." The Fool said bluntly and the both of them fell onto the ground dumbfounded with his response.

"Dude! You sure can eat a lot, you know that?" Kai simply nodded his head and the bell signaling the end of the break rang. The three then left back to their class to finish the rest of the day with a few more boring lectures once again. It was mostly Mr. Ekoda's lectures, but Ms. Toriumi gave them the last lectures of the day before the day had ended.

* * *

**Afterschool **

School was over and both Rin and Daiki were exhausted, whereas Kai seemed to have some energy left. Rin then approached The Fool with an exhausted look.

"Kai, today we have to move some of the new tenant's belongings into his room this evening. Don't go and bailing on us tonight." Kai nodded his head and left to the monorail, deciding to check out Paulownia Mall to saw how much has changed. When he arrived, he saw that it changed a bit. One of them was that there was a Junes near the mall and another was the new remodeling of the actual mall itself.

_'Man this place is huge!'_ The Fool began to wander and explore around the mall, looking at it's different stores and shops. The Fool saw a club, a coffee shop that serves coffee that will make you look good, and a karaoke bar where he could hang out with everyone else later on. He also noticed a glowing blue light at the back alley next to the karaoke bar and decided to investigate it out of curiosity. What he saw was the door to the Velvet Room and he decided that he would a pay a visit to the bluenette, Minato. He took out his Velvet key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He entered the Velvet Room, and saw the blue-haired man Minato sitting down, as if he was expecting him to come.

"Ah, welcome back! How have you been?" Minato smiled at the turquoise-eyed boy. Kai then took a seat in front of him and decided to talk to the former Wild Card.

"I'm fine. I just decided to come and visit you, that's all..." The Fool responded.

"Ah, is that so..." The bluenette replied before having a change of expression, like he wanted to asked him something.

"Um... Is there something you want?" Asked Kai and the bluenette was a bit hesitant, but nodded after a bit.

"Yeah, actually I have a request. I would like to go outside the Velvet Room and see Iwatodai once more. Plus..." The blunette's stomach began to growl. "I haven't eaten anything ever since I became a resident of the Velvet Room, so I want to get a decent meal too." Minato replied with a bit of red on his face.

"You can travel outside the Velvet Room?" The Fool asked. Minato then nodded his head.

"Indeed, we have permission to leave the room at will, the only condition being that our guest accompany us outside." The Fool nodded his head.

"I see... Then I guess I'll accompany you outside." With those words, the blunette's expression turned bright and the two headed outside the Velvet Room which, to Kai's surprise, that the resident of the Velvet Room could actually appear in his world.

"It's been a long time since I've been in Iwatodai." Minato said with a light smile and his stomach began to grumble. "Sorry about that... I'm starving and I want to get something to eat. Know any good places?" The blunette asked. The Fool nodded his head and led him to Hagakure in the strip mall.

"Two orders of the special, please!" Minato ordered and the owner of Hagakure began to look at him with surprise.

"Hey, you look familiar... Have we met before?" He shook his head.

"I think this is the first time we met. Why do you ask?" Minato asked him.

"Well, you sort of remind me of a deceased customer I had four years ago. He was one of my favorite regulars and you resemble him exactly. But I'm sure its a mere coincidence." The man then headed back into the kitchen to get their order.

"Man, I can't wait..." The blunette began to drool. Kai then turned over to him.

"Do you know the owner here?" The Fool asked the blunette who was still drooling.

"No, I don't think so. At least, not that I know of..." Minato replied. But Kai knew that by his expression he was lying and he knew the man. He just wasn't admitting it. The Fool decided to play along for now.

"I see..." Kai simply replied. Both of their orders were then ready. However, it wasn't like your average bowl of ramen. It was about 6x times bigger than the regular bowls and had more noodles and meat in it along with a few other things.

"Here's two Hagakure specials. Enjoy!" The owner said. Both Fools were drooling, ready to devour them. As soon as they were placed on the table, the two of them began to chow down, slurping down the noodles and eating the meat, eggs, etc. After which, they began to drink the broth and empty out the whole bowl. Both of them gave a satisfied look, especially the blunette.

"That was good... I haven't had anything good like this for about four years now." Minato said with a face of satisfactory. The Fool nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was delicious..." He responded. The two of them paid for their meal and continued to explore the malls of Minato's request until the evening. They both headed back to the back alley of the Paulownia Mall and in front of the Velvet door.

"I had a good time... We should do this again sometime again." Minato said. The Fool smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should..." He simply replied. The blunette then headed back to the Velvet Room and waved farewell to The Fool before closing the door behind him. Then a voice rang in Kai's head again.

"?!"

***Crash***

**Thou art I...And I am Thou**

**Thou hast established a genuine and unique bond...**

**Thou shalt be blessed when chooseth to create a**

**Persona of The World Arcana**

'**Rank 1 World Social Link'**

The sound of a new Social Link and the bond between Kai and Minato was formed. The Social Link was also a unique one at that. It also started getting dark and The Fool rushed back to the dorm to help move some more stuff for the new tenant. He was already 30 minutes late when he got to the door and entered the dorm, where he saw a bunch of boxes once more and the three members carrying some too.

* * *

**Evening**

"Where were you? We started 30 minutes ago and we're still far from being finished." Death said, having trouble carrying one of the boxes and climbing up the stairs.

"I went to get something to eat..." The Fool replied. Both Daiki and Rin shuddered at the thought of how much Kai ate and where.

"You must have quite the appetite, Akira." Mitsuru responded. Both Daiki and Rin both thought at the same time _'No kidding!'_ and continued carrying up more boxes to the tenant's room. The Fool nodded and began carrying two boxes at a time with no trouble. Every minute, Kai went back up and down carrying the boxes with ease and was getting the job done for them fast. In just about 20 minutes or so, they finally finished moving all of the transfer student's belongings into his rooms and with some time to spare.

"Damn. I'm beat." Rin was trying to catch his breath and Daiki was sitting down, doing the same thing too. Kai simply went into the fridge and grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured some in a glass cup. He began taking sips from the cup.

"So when is the transfer student going to arrive?" The Fool asked the head of the Kirijo group.

"He'll be arriving to the dorms this upcoming Saturday and will start attending school on the 22nd. Remember, he doesn't know anything about Persona or the Dark or Light Hour, so it would be best to keep anything about that from him." All of them nodded in agreement. "Another thing is that I give you all permission to travel outside the dorm during the evening if you have anything to do during that time." Mitsuru added. With that, Kai simply yawned, grabbed another cup of milk and drank it before heading to bed. As he began to fall asleep, he began to slowly drift into a conscious dream and saw the memory once more.

* * *

"_My name is Lugh Lamfada." The brown haired man replied. The guard looked at the man named Lugh and then called in another guard._

"_Let the King know that a Lugh Lamfada wants an audience with him." The guard then headed into the castle and they both waited. While they waited, Lugh took out his lyre and decided to play a mellow melody. The sound of the strings strumming got the guard's attention and he was soon in a trance, not paying attention to anything else, but the young man's performance. The young man noticed it and stopped playing._

"_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to put you in a trance with my music." Lugh replied with guilt. The Guard then reassured him._

"_It's alright...Your music sort of soothed me and I also want to apologize for my rudeness. I didn't get a good night's sleep last night. But hearing your song has refreshed me. Thank you." The guard said with a smile. The other guard returned._

"_The king has accepted his request. He may have an audience with him." He said and the other guard smiled at him._

"_I wish you good luck, dear Lugh." Lugh smiled and nodded, following the other guard towards the castle of Tara to meet with King Nuadha. He played his lyre as he walked to the castle and the people of Tara began to get entranced by the enchanted song of the lyre, as if all their stress had been washed away. The brown-haired boy continued strumming the strings of his instrument with elegance and grace. People began dancing, cheering, and laughing from the harmonic music, as Lugh continued on to the castle with groups of people following him. He arrived inside the castle with everyone standing outside and approached the King, as he slowly finished playing his song._

"_You play a melodic song. I commend you for that." King Nuadha said to Lugh. He was a man with light blonde hair and a hairy beard. He wears a crown and a king's robe as well. His right arm was silver._

"_I thank you for the compliment, dear King." Lugh bowed to the man and so did the king as a show of respect to the young man._

"_So, you wish to serve me?" Lugh nodded his head and knelt down in front of him._

"_Yes, dear King." He responded. Nuadha then slowly approached him and unsheathed his sword from his sheath. He then put his sword on each of Lugh's shoulder while announcing his oaths._

"_Do you, Lugh Lamfada, swear to serve me to the very end until I die?" The King asked the young man._

"_Yes. I shall follow you 'til the day you die." Lugh announced. Nuadha then smiled and sheathed his sword back._

"_Stand up." He said to Lugh, and the young man simply stood up. "I shall entrust you with my life, Lugh, as my royal guard and friend." He added._

"_I shall do my best to protect you, my dear King and friend." Lugh finally replied before the image started blur and soon fade away._

* * *

**Wednesday, April 18 2013**

Kai then woke up from his slumber and looked at the clock. It was still pretty early before he had to head to school and then he thought back on the dream he had last night. '_What was that and why do I keep having it?' _The Fool thought before deciding to get dress for school and still have time to kill. He decided to check on Ken and headed to his room. Before entering, he knocked on the door to see if Ken was awake.

*Knock* *Knock* The Fool tapped on the door. The door then opened and in front of him was Ken.

"Oh, Senpai! What brings you here?" The young Justice asked.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Ken then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright. I think I'll be able to go to school today." He responded.

"That's good to hear." Kai lightly smiled and then checked his watch to see the time. It was about time to leave. "We should get going... Daiki and Rin are probably already at school by now." Ken nodded and they headed to Gekkoukan. Upon their arrival, they overheard some people talking about a rumor.

"Hey, you know Michiko Kawazoe from class 2-F?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, she hasn't been at school for about three days straight now and I heard from some people that she skipped school because of her break-up with her boyfriend."

"What?! She had a boyfriend, who is it?!"

"You know that transfer student that arrived from Tokyo?"

"You mean Kai Akira of Class 2-F?"

"Yeah, apparently I heard that they started dating a few days after he arrived and he decided to break-up with her in just a few days."

"Lucky bastard! How does a guy like him start dating a girl like her and just break up with her like that?!"

"Beats me, but its a rumor, so its probably not true. Besides, I heard Kai doesn't understand what a relationship is."

"Really? He's that dense?!"

"Apparently. Anyway, I heard that there's some clubs that are looking for people to sign up. One of them's the Music Club. Maybe I should try joining." The two overheard their conversation and Kai was confused as to why they were talking about him.

"Don't worry about it, Senpai. Rumors are pretty common around here and are mostly fake. However, some of them can be true, like the Music Club recruiting people." The Fool nodded his head.

"I see..." Kai replied. Ken's expression then changed into a concerned one.

"Although, the disappearance of Michiko-senpai does sound a bit fishy. We should let Mitsuru-senpai and the others know about this rumor. It could be related to the tower in the Light Hour." Kai simply nodded his head and the both of them separated and headed to their homeroom classes.

* * *

**After School**

Classes were over and club signs up began. The Fool decided to check out the Music room and see if they were still registering people. On the music room's door, there was a note:

**Music Club**

**Looking for new members to joins. Both beginners and experienced**

**- Ken Amada**

Kai noticed that Ken name was on the note, possibly meaning that Ken could be the Music Club advisor. '_This could be a good opportunity to meet some new people.' _He nodded and entered the club room and saw people playing a variety of instruments.

"Kai-senpai?!" A familiar voice was heard in The Fool's ears. He turned around and noticed Ken was a bit surprised to see him here, holding a violin in his hand.

"Oh, Ken. What a coincidence seeing you here. I'm here to join the music club; are you the club advisor, by any chance?" The Justice nodded his head and Kai lightly smiled.

"So, can I join?" The Fool asked him once more. Ken smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I hope we can get along well, Senpai..." He replied.

Kai then felt a faint bond between him and sound of glass shattering and a voice rang in his head once more.

"?!"

***Crash!***

**Thou art...And I am Thou**

**Thou hast established a noble and spirited bond...**

**Thou shalt be blessed when thou chooseth to create a**

**Persona of the Justice Arcana **

'**Rank 1 Justice Social Link'**

Kai felt a new bond with The Justice being created, as they continued to talk for a bit more before heading back to the dorm, where the both of them decided to tell them about the rumors of the disappearance of Michiko Kawazoe.

* * *

**Evening**

**At the Dorm**

The both of them then explained the rumors about everything that they heard about the disappearance of Michiko, excluding the information of her dating Kai to Mitsuru and the others.

"I see... Indeed, I have noticed Kawazoe's mysterious leave of absence. Neither her parents or legal guardians notified me of it, which seemed suspicious." Mitsuru said. All of them nodded in agreement.

"It is a bit fishy that she hasn't been at school for four days now without a notification. But if she wasn't absent for illness, then what?" Rin asked curiously.

"Both me and Senpai suspect that she may have be at the tower, Tir Na Nog." Ken added.

"That's impossible, Amada. The tower's near the Naganaki shrine. Even if she is able to enter the Light and Dark Hour like us, it would be unlikely for her to wander off into Tir Na Nog." Mitsuru responded.

"What if she didn't wander off into the tower..." Kai jumped into the conversation.

"What do you mean, Akira?" The red-haired heiress asked.

"This is just a guess, but what if those Shadows in the Light Hour dragged her into Tir Na Nog? I noticed their behavior before and they aren't like the Shadows from the Dark Hour who are feral creatures. These creatures don't seem to attack unless they are attacked or feel like they're being threatened. Michiko may have been startled by the creatures that the Shadows attacked her out of defense and knocked her unconscious. Rather than killing her, they took her to the Tower instead." All of them except for Ken were shocked about what Kai said.

"If that's the case, then it's a worthy theory to check the tower out. However, I won't allow any of you to explore the tower until the 22nd or until we have more evidence that she was brought to the tower by her own will." The Fool wanted to protest, but found himself nodding his head along with the others. Everyone then decided to hit the hay, but Kai wanted to talk to Ken for a bit more.

"Is it about Michiko-senpai?" Ken asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going to the Tower tomorrow and was wondering if you want to come along." The Fool replied. Ken then sighed and had a worried face.

"If Mitsuru-senpai finds out that we left to the tower, we'll be in deep trouble. However, by the time we actually get to the tower in a few days, I think it will be too late... So, count me in; I'm not letting anyone else die!" Ken face turned into a look of determination. The both of them nodded and decided to keep this a secret from the other S.E.E.S. members and decided to go to bed themselves.

Tomorrow they leave for Tir Na Nog.

* * *

**The World and Justice Social Link have been formed. As well as next chapter Kai and Ken will travel to Tir Na Nog to find one of their classmates from school. **

**Here are the overview of the two social link **

* * *

**The World Social Link/Minato Arisato Social Link**

**People involved in the social link: Minato Arisato**

**Overview: The Minato Arisato Social Link mostly involves Minato and Kai exploring Iwatodai and eating foods while it also explains Minato's past and his relations to S.E.E.S and in some occasions of his social link. He will accidentally meet a old S.E.E.S member.**

* * *

**The Justice Social Link/Ken Amada Social Link**

**People Involved in the Social Link: Ken Amada**

**Overview: The Justice social link revolves around Ken talking to Kai about his past a few years ago and blaming himself on what happened 4 years ago. (He basically tells about Shinjiro Death)  
**

* * *

**Welp, thats about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. :)**


	9. Chapter 7: I shalt awaken

**Special thanks for Miss Hanamura for correcting my errors in this chapter.**

**Also the polls is finally over and here are the results.**

**Aigis 4 votes**

**Fuuka 3 votes**

**Akihiko 3 votes**

**Koromaru 2 votes**

**Aigis will be guaranteed to come back and help the S.E.E.S. While Fuuka and Akihiko have the same amounts of votes so depending on how the story goes will determine who will be back. Also sorry for people that voted for Koro-chan; he won't be making a appearance for now...Also I may be adding Junpei and Yukari back later on since they were much closer to Minato than the other S.E.E.S. But that all depends on the outcome of the story and what happens.**

**Chapter 7**

**I shalt awaken...**

* * *

**Thursday, April 19 2013**

**Lunchtime**

Today both Kai and Ken were going to travel to Tir Na Nog and find Michiko, whom they assumed was stuck in the Light Hour. The Fool left to meet up with Ken when Rin and Daiki stopped him.

"Hey, Kai! You going to join us for lunch?" He shook his head.

"I can't. I have some stuff that me and Ken have to do for the Music Club. So, you guys can go ahead and eat lunch without me." The Fool replied.

"Well, okay... Also, don't try going to the tower. I know that you want to rescue Michiko, but all of us are still unprepared." Rin said. Kai felt guilty because he was going to Tir Na Nog with Ken without letting the others know. But he simply nodded.

"Yeah I won't..." He lied and left to meet with Ken outside the school gates. The Justice was holding a case that kept their evokers and weapons.

"Are you ready, Senpai?" Kai nodded his head. Before they left Kai spoke up.

"Ken... You don't have to do this. I mean, I'm only doing this because of my assumption." The Fool said. Ken shook his head.

"I don't want anyone else to suffer. Ever since my Senpai from four years ago passed away, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone else suffer like him." He said in a determined voice. The Fool simply nodded his head and smiled.

"I see. Then I can't stop you from going. Well then, let's go." The both of them left towards Naganaki Shrine.

"By the way, how did you manage to get our stuff without Ms. Kirijo noticing?" Kai asked him.

"Oh, that was easy. I packed beforehand back at the dorm and put it in one of my extra instrument cases."

"I see..." The Fool responded while the both of them continued on to the shrine.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Gekkoukan**

The two other S.E.E.S. members were sitting down, chatting about some random stuff, neither knowing that the Fool and Justice were attempting to explore Tir Na Nog.

"So, what do you think Kai and Ken are up to?" Rin had asked the silent Hanged Man. He simply shrugged and continued listening to his rant. Mitsuru then appeared later in their class and approached the two.

"Hitoshi, Ito. Have you seen Akira?" The heiress asked. Both of them simply shrugged.

"He told us that he and Ken have something to do for the Music Club. So, he'll be busy for the whole lunch break." Rin replied. She then looked at them confused.

"Are you sure? The Music Club only meets on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Plus, Amada doesn't really do anything since he's the club advisor. So, its unlikely for him to ask Akira for a request." She explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure he told me. I even got a text from Ken that they were going to be busy during lunch a few minutes ago." Rin then took out his phone and showed his message to her. She then shrugged.

"Is that so... Then I guess we shouldn't interrupt them, after all. As long as Amada is with Akira, they won't go to the tower. But just to be sure, I'll ask about it in the Faculty Office. Also, I'd liked to talk with you two back in the S.E.E.S. meeting room during the Light Hour." Mitsuru then left and headed to the Faculty Office. It was almost noon and the Light Hour would start any moment.

* * *

**Back with the Fool and Justice**

The both of them arrived near the Naganaki Shrine and checked their phones for the time. It was 11:55 AM. The Light Hour would start soon and Tir Na Nog would appear in front of them.

"You know, this place reminds me of an old friend of mine that lived here." Ken replied.

"Oh... That so?" The Justice nodded and began tapping his phone before showing The Fool a picture of him when he was younger, holding a dog. The dog had red eyes and a collar that seemed to be specially designed for him.

"A dog...?" Kai blinked. Ken nodded.

"That's Koromaru. But everyone else calls him Koro-chan. Believe it or not, he's a Persona-user like the rest of us." The Fool was surprised, but still stayed calm.

"Oh, really. Where is he now?" Ken then put his phone back in his pocket and then answered him.

"He lives with Senpai's girlfriend. Ever since he passed away, Koro-chan howls every night to mourn for his death." Ken looked down.

"What was your Senpai like?" The Fool asked him.

"He was amazing! Believe it or not, he could summon multiple Personas that no else could do..." Ken paused for a bit. "He also sacrificed himself to stop the Fall..."

"What was his name?" The Fool asked once then stayed silent, as if he didn't want to say it.

"It'll only make me even more sad to say his name. But I'll tell you this Kai-senpai... You remind me of him and somehow I feel alright when I'm around you. Also, thank you for talking to me about this. I feel as if I can tell anything to you." Ken appreciates the Fool taking the time to talk to him and Kai feels as if his and Ken's bond has deepened. It was almost time for the Light Hour to start.

"We should get ready." The Justice replied. Kai nodded and took out his evoker from the case that Ken was carrying and put the holster on his waist. He also looked for a sword to use, but there was only two spears.

"Oh, sorry, Senpai. I wasn't able to find a sword for you to use in time. So, I decided to pack another set of spears to use. I hope you can work with it." Kai then picked up the spear and decided to test it out and what came next was a surprise. He began swinging it with only one-hand, as if he had experience using it in battle, and spinned it around before placing it on his back. "Wow, Senpai, I never knew you had experience with a spear!" The Fool shook his head.

"I didn't. It's like I knew what I was doing when I had it in my hand." Ken was a bit confused for a moment, but decided to give up on it. It was almost time for the Light Hour to start.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

* * *

**Light Hour**

The Light Hour had started and the tower began to fade in, appearing in front of the two. They were both hesitant at entering the tower at first, but slowly did overcame that. Inside was a bright blue sky that only had a surface going straight into a falling water spring. The bottom of the surface they were standing on looked like an endless pit.

"Let's not fall down..." Kai said to Ken and the latter nodded. They approached the spring and thought on what they should do. Thanks to the Fool's curiosity, he decided to touch the spring and in an instant, he was swallowed into the pool of water along with Ken, who was trying to get him out of the water.

"Senpai!" Was the last thing that Kai heard from the Justice before going even deeper into the water. Then there was light in front of him and he was floating closer to it. He arose from the water and to his surprise he wasn't wet. Ken was next to pop out—his clothes also weren't drenched with water—and stood up, looking around. They were in some sort of garden-maze filled with luscious fruit.

"Woah?! What is this place." Ken didn't seem to expect Tir Na Nog to be a paradise. He moreover thought it would be creepier than Tartarus.

"We should start searching for Michiko." They stood off from the spring and began looking around for her in the green garden maze. They saw a few Shadows along their way, but the both of them did their best to try and avoid attacking or starting any threat of attacks towards them and continued to search for the missing Junior.

"You think the others figured out where we are now?" Ken asked the Fool. He simply shrugged and just continued on. The both of them have walked up two flights of stairs by now and still could not find any trace of Michiko and were beginning to feel a bit tired.

"*Huff* *Huff* I'm starting to feel tired." Ken began taking deep breaths of air along with Kai who was having trouble staying awake. "Senpai, try to stay awake. We have to find Michiko..." The Fool nodded his head and then the both of them heard a scream. The voice was familiar to the both of them and they began to run towards the voice.

"That's Michiko-Senpai!" Ken shouted. They continued to hear the icy blue-eyed girl's voice and headed up to the next floor. When they got there, they saw her on the ground of a huge room, looking on in fear at the multiple groups of Shadows that seemed to be threatening her. The both of them took out their evokers and placed it on their temples before pulling the triggers.

"**Persona!**" They both shouted in sync. The two Personas, Partholón and Kala-Nemi, appeared above them and began to attack the shadows.

"Partholón! Garu!" Kai's Persona then took out an arrow and shot it at one of them where it then exploded into a gust of wind, shredding it into nothing more than a white mist.

"Kala-Nemi! Mazio!" The sorcerer, Kala-Nemi, struck the other Shadows with bolts of lightning from the sky which struck them with a jolt of electricity, incinerating them into a dust of white mist. The two of them rushed over to the fear-stricken girl's side to see if she was alright.

"Kawazoe-san are you alright?" The Fool asked the girl, who was still trying to process what was going on. She looks over to Kai and then at Ken and back at Kai.

"Akira-san... What's going on?!" The Fool then began to explain to her about where she was, what was going on and the Personas and she seemed to calm down after an explanation. "I see. Now my question is, how do we get out of here?" She asked the two boys.

"If Tartarus has access points then Tir Na Nog probably has some too. Perhaps we can find it somewhere on this floor." Ken said. Michiko nodded and stood up.

"Let's go..." She said and began to walk ahead of the two.

"Wait..." Kai stopped her and gave her an extra evoker from Ken's case. "Keep this with you..." She took the evoker from the Fool's hand and put it on her waist and the three of them went to find an exit out of Tir Na Nog. But as they left the room, the stairs closed shut on them.

"What the?!" Ken exclaimed. A white mist appeared and a giant shadow appeared behind the two. It was shaped like a giant gorilla and had a mask on its face that had the roman number 'VII'. It then began shouting and slamming its fist on its chest before charging forward.

"It's heading towards us. Everyone move!" Kai shouted. The three of them jumped to the side with the Fool and Justice jumping to the left and Michiko jumping to the right. Kai was the first to react and took out his evoker from his holster and placed it on his temple.

"Partholón! Slay him!" The Hero of Magh Ithe reappeared once again and took out his gladius and was going to do a cleave at the Giant Gorilla Shadow. However, rather than dealing damage at it, the Shadow countered the attack and punched Partholón back, which hurt Kai, as well.

"Ackk!" The Fool grunted.

"Senpai, be careful! It seems this Shadow has counter." Ken was the next to summon his Persona.

"Kala-Nemi! Zionga!" Ken summoned his Persona and cast a medium-sized lightning that descended from the sky and struck the Shadow, dealing some damage on it, but it was still standing. It then rushed at Ken and smacked him, making him fly in the air for a brief moment and back on the ground, hurt. Michiko was just standing, watching the two fight the Shadow when it noticed her. It first screeched out loud, making the three of them flinch and cover their ears. Next, it rushed towards her and was about to attack her, but rather than her taking the blow, Kai pushed her aside, taking the blow instead of her, sending him flying and crashing into the wall.

"Akira-san!" She shouted. Michiko felt helpless that she couldn't do anything to help them. But then... She looked at her evoker and her heartbeat began pacing faster. She stood up, took the evoker out of her holster and placed it on her temple. A blue aura began to surround her and her heart was beating fast; it felt like it was going to burst... Then, she pulled the trigger.

"**PERSONA!**" The sound of glass shattered and the aura began to form on top of her, displaying a small pale woman with white flowing hair. She looked almost like an exact resemblance of Michiko, except for the size difference. The woman began to speak a few words.

**Thou Art I... And I am Thou**

**I am thy whom represents thy dark half of the year**

**From thy sea of souls I cometh **

**I am Grian, the Pale Winter Sun**

The Persona Grian appeared and with a command from Michiko's mouth, the Pale Winter Sun began to attack.

"Grian! Bufu!" With the motion of her hand, a block of ice was shot at the Barbaric Shadow and did immense damage to it, knocking it down. The woman then disappeared back into Michiko's sea of soul. She then ran up to Kai who was down on the ground after that attack.

"Akira-san, are you alright?!" The artic-eyed girl was worried for the turquoise-eyed boy. With some luck, he slowly got back on his feet and used his spear to support himself.

"*Cough* Yeah... Could've been worse." The Fool began to cough up blood and felt his body was falling apart. Ken then ran up to the Fool and shot himself with his evoker.

"Diarama!" Ken's Persona appeared and it began spinning around. A glowing light appeared on Kai, closing up his wounds and fixing up his bruises. The Fool then took up the spear in his right hand once more and pulled his evoker out.

"Thanks, Ken. Now let's finish this thing off!" Kai then placed his evoker on his temple, but before he pulled the trigger, he heard Orpheus' voice.

**Master, call me...**

The sound of the voice then faded away and Kai paused for a bit, closing his eyes. Once again, a blue aura surrounded him, but it was more of a lighter blue and was swirling around him much stronger. He opened his eyes and his right eye color was a light blue. Then he pulled the trigger.

"**Orpheus! I summon thee!**" The sound of glass shattered even louder than normal and the Master of strings appeared above Kai, speaking a few words in his speaker embedded stomach.

**Thou art I...And I am Thou**

**I am thy one who retrieved his wife from Hades**

**From thy sea of souls I cometh**

**I am Orpheus, Master of strings**

**I shalt awaken to thy true power**

The light blue energy began to surround Orpheus and he soon was incased inside the strange aura. It then began to crack open and a veil of light began to come out from the sealed egg. When the veil of light disappeared, a figure that looked like Orpheus appeared. He had the same face as Orpheus, but his eyes were blue. He wore a white trench coat and wielded a platinum guitar with a blade on one of the side in a backhanded style. He also still had his red scarf and it began flying around with the wind blowing. The newly formed Orpheus began speaking through his mouth.

**I am thou...Thou Art I**

**I am thy true form of Orpheus**

**I am thy druid and bard of Ireland**

**From thy heart of thy soul I risen**

**I am Armegin, The Judge of Milesians **

**I shalt walk thy path with you...**

No longer Orpheus, but Armegin, the awakened form of Orpheus appeared above Kai and the others.

"Amazing..." Ken was in awe, seeing the majestic being known as Armegin. Michiko was in awe as well, but she had a faint blush on her face.

"What an amazing and elegant being..." She said. The Fool then pointed his fingers at the Shadow and commanded Armegin to take it down.

"Armegin! Bufula!" The newly formed musician then strummed his guitar rather wildly and a bigger ice block than Grian's appeared above the shadow and smashed it on his head, knocking it down once more.

"Here's our chance, everyone! Let's get him!" Ken announced for an All-Out Attack and Kai simply nodded his head and accepted. They then summoned their Persona and attacked with all they had—Kai's Armegin smashing it with the bladed edge of its guitar, Ken's Kala-Nemi smacking it with it's tiny fists, and Michiko's Grian shooting bolts of ice at it. They soon were finished with the All-Out Attack and when the dust disappeared, the shadow was almost done for. So, Kai put his evoker to his head once again and shot himself, summoning Armegin.

"Armegin! Finish it off!" The rather wild musician flew over at the Shadow, readying to strike with his guitar. He then swung the guitar at the Shadow's face, smashing it and causing black goo to come out. The Shadow was slayed, turning it into a pile of white mist.

"Senpai, we did it!" Ken said with a cheer. The Fool looked over to Michiko and saw that she was cheering, as well.

"We did it!" She shouted and when she realized what she was doing, she then tried to act like her old self. "I mean... We won..." She corrected herself, a bit embarrassed. The Fool soon began to get sleepy.

"*Yawn* Well, I'm going to take a nap. Ken, carry me back to Gekkoukan." The Fool then dropped his spear and collapsed down, tired. The two of them looked at him rather dumbfounded like last time.

"Um... Is he always like this?" Michiko asked. Ken nodded his head as if he didn't know what he was going to say. The Justice then lifted the Fool up and was having trouble carrying him.

"Holy— Senpai's heavy! Michiko-senpai, can you help me?" She then helped him carry the Fool back to the entrance of Tir Na Nog. They barely made it outside when they came face-to-face with the three members, who were waiting for them outside. Especially one pissed off redhead, who was ready to execute someone. Ken began to shiver.

"Ack! ...Oh Mitsuru-senpai. What are you doing here?!" Ken tried to change the subject ,hoping not to get executed. Mitsuru then took out her evoker ready to summon Artemisia.

"Provide a good reason, as to why I shouldn't execute you and Akira. You have five seconds to explain!" She then put her evoker on her head, ready to shoot.

"Wait, I can explain! Michiko-senpai was actually in Tir Na Nog, so me and Kai-Senpai went to save..." Before he could finish explaining, she already summoned her Persona and then executed the two.

"Artemisia! Mabufudyne!" Mitsuru Persona was then summoned and it froze both The Fool and Justice. Ken was frozen to death, while Kai luckily had Armegin equipped, who was strong against Bufu skills, so he couldn't feel anything. Michiko just stood there with a bewildered look, trying to figure out what's going on. Soon, the Light Hour was over and the rest of them spent the rest of the day thawing those two out.

* * *

The next thing he know, the Fool had opened his eyes and he was in the Velvet Room.

"Ah, welcome back to the Velvet Room." Came he voice of the blunette who was sitting in front of Kai.

"What happened?" The Fool asked.

"You fell unconscious... Well, you fell asleep more like it in the tower after defeating that huge Shadow. But I must say, you have an interesting power that I never had." Minato replied in awe, as well.

"Power?" Kai tilted his head.

"Yes. The Persona Orpheus had awakened into Armegin, it's true form. It was quite unexpected, since it never happened to me. So... This is what Orpheus looked like before his body went mechanical." The former Wild Card smiled and then opened his book. "It seems that seeing Orpheus awaken has made me realize that perhaps your initial persona Partholón may awaken like Orpheus. Also..." Cards began to float above his book.

"Congratulation for forming The World and Justice Social Link. I never expected you to have a Social Link with me and Ken. I applaud you for it. Also, it seems like that you will form both the Fortune and Lovers social link soon. So, expect that." He then closed his book.

"Hey Minato... Do you know Ken in anyway?" The blunette nodded.

"Yes, I knew him from a long time ago... But that's a story I'll tell you another time. As you know, time marches on in your world." The Fool soon started to feel sleepy.

"I bid you farewell..." Minato waved his hand at Kai before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 7. Also a bit of a surprised that Orpheus would transform into Armegin. I decided to do this since Orpheus was originally Minato's Persona, so I had the idea of awakening him to Kai's personality and thats when Armegin popped up. Also Armegin is a druid, bard, and Judge in Irish mythology.**

**Also I may add a pairing for Minato since Ken made a brief comment of him having a girlfriend. So if you like to suggest anyone he should pair with the Old S.E.E.S members let me know. Maybe if it goes well I think Koro-Chan will return.**

**Also thats all for now. I'm starting chapter 8 and probably be finished soon. Till then :) **


	10. Chapter 8: The Fool and the Fool

**Special thanks to Miss Hanamura for correcting my story.**

**I would like everyone know that I put another poll on who Minato should be paired up with since last chapter Ken mention Minato dating someone before he died. Also I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed my story so far and all the review you gave me. I appreciate it :)**

* * *

**Also here is Kai's current Social Links status:**

**Fool Social Link(S.E.E.S Social Link): Rank 2**

**Magician Social Link(The Kai Akira Social Link): Rank 1**

**Death Social Link(The Rin Hitoshi Social Link): Rank 1**

**Judgement Social Link(The Morrgian Social Link): Rank 1**

**The World Social Link(The Minato Arisato Social Link): Rank 1**

**Justice Social Link(The Ken Amada Social Link): Rank 1**

* * *

**I decided to call the Magician Social Link 'The Kai Akira Social Link' since it revolves around Kai hanging out with everyone in Gekkoukan High and enjoying whats best in life outside of S.E.E.S. Well anyways enjoy this new chapter :)**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fool and the Fool**

* * *

"I bid you farewell..." The blunette said to the Fool who fell asleep and slowly faded away from the Velvet Room. He placed his compendium on the table and stared at it smiling. "So, this is the true power of the Fools..." The door to the Velvet Room then opened, catching the bluenette by surprise. He thought that it was Kai, but instead a girl that slightly resembled him appeared, curiously looking around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked. The Fool still looking blankly at her then stopped spacing out and looked a bit interested. The girl had crystal turquoise eyes like Kai and black hair that went down to her back. She wore green clip-on headphones and was wearing an England school uniform; she was about 5'2'' in height.

"It seems two Fools will be taking the journey instead of one." He then opened his compendium and three cards brighter than the others appeared, showing the Fool, the Aeon, and The World Arcana. He smiled lightly and welcomed the new guest.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." He greeted the crystal-eyed girl. The girl looked at the blunette with a curious look and simply tilted her head.

"Who are you?" The girl asked him.

"My name is Minato Arisato. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He then bowed down and grabbed a set of cards, placing them on the table. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" The girl simply shrugged and he chuckled.

"I see. Well, allow me to tell you your fortune." He then waved his hand up and the Fool Arcana appeared in the upright direction. "Ah... the Fool Arcana. I believe a new journey awaits you." He then waved another card up and the Tower Arcana was shown upright, as well. "... Hmm, it seems this journey will be filled with ordeals and difficulty, as well." He waved his hand one last time and the card was the upright Death Arcana. "At the end of your journey, you will feel a significant change to yourself and transformation. However..." One final card was flipped up and he didn't he wave his arms. It was the reversed Magician. "A loved one of yours will suffer before you can move on..." The cards then floated up and with the snap of the blunette's finger, the cards shattered and began forming into the shape of a contract.

"Before we continue, I would like you to sign a contract to abide by; do not be afraid, it only states that you will take full responsibility of your actions." He waved his hand once again and a inkpot with a feather appeared next to her. At first, the girl was hesitant, but then as a cautionary measure, began signing the contract. When she finished signing it, the contract disappeared and Minato simply smiled before snapping his fingers.

"Hold on to this..." A floating Velvet key appeared in front of her. The crystal-eyed girl then took the key and stared at it for a while before looking back at the blunette. "It seems we must part for now, dear guest..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Time slowly flies in your world. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting..." The girl then began to get tired. "The next time we meet, you shall come here with your own accordance along with another guest... Till we meet again..." The girl then fell asleep and slowly faded away back to her own world. Meanwhile, Minato snapped his fingers and looked over the contract and saw the name of the crystal-eyed girl. The Former Fool simply smiled at what was written. "It seems I will need Elizabeth's help with this one..." He looked at the paper carefully at what it said.

**By abiding by this contract. **

**I chooseth this fate of my own will**

**Signed, Hitomi Akira**

* * *

**Thursday, April 19 2013**

**Afternoon**

"Mmm?" The crystal-eyed girl slowly began to wake up and look around the plane that was heading to Tatsumi Port Island. The sound of an engine could be heard, as well as the faint sound of music by Shoji Meguro coming from her headphones. '_Was it all a dream?' _She thought to herself. A voice was then heard from the speakers of the plane.

"_Attention all passengers! We will now be stopping at Tatsumi Port Island in a few minutes. Please head back to your seats and fasten your seat belts." _It then shut off. The female then looked outside the window next to her and saw Port Island. Starting on Monday, she would be a Junior at Gekkoukan High and would be moving into a dorm somewhere around Iwatodai. She then looked at her phone and looked at a picture that was taken 10 years ago, showing Hitomi, her brother, Kai and her childhood friend, Rin. It was taken at the park at Naganaki Shrine. In the picture, Hitomi was wearing a little kindergarten's school uniform and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Kai was shown wearing a white t-shirt and short blue pants. He had shorter black hair and a calm smile. Finally, Rin was wearing a small black jacket and a white shirt with short blue pants like Kai and his bangs weren't covering his eyes just yet. He had a red face when he took this picture. She then smiled lightly and closed her phone before the Plane began to descend down to the ground and to Tatsumi Port Island.

"_We have now arrived in Tatsumi Port Island, Iwatodai. Please board off immediately and thank you for riding the Kirijo Airlines. We hope you travel with us again." _The voice said before fading away. She grabbed her belongings and headed out of the airport, deciding to travel around Iwatodai. Her first stop was the Naganaki Shrine. She headed to the old shrine and saw that it was still the same as it was ten years ago. The playground was still there after all this time. The same playground that she used to play in years ago. Hitomi then decided to make a prayer and headed to the offertory box. She placed 500 Yen in the box and clapped her hands twice before making her prayer.

"Please great God, help me find my brother and my childhood friend, Rin." She prayed and finished up. She grabbed her bags and continued to look around the city, hoping to find Kai and Rin, as well as the dorm she would be staying in.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Kirijo Dorms**

"Kai, hang in there!" Rin shouted at his dear friend who was incased in a block of ice. The S.E.E.S, members had gotten Ken out who was shivering and freezing, trying to warm himself up. Daiki was casting an Agi spell to thaw the Fool out of his ice prison. Rin was using an icepick to break the thawed ice out, while Michiko helped out by making hot chocolate to warm up the Justice and the Fool when he gets out. She then handed Ken another hot chocolate.

"Thanks a lot, Senpai!" Ken drank the hot chocolate, ignoring the fact that his tongue will be burnt later on. She then nodded before crossing her arms.

"You're welcome..." She simply said. All of a sudden, the frozen Fool opened his eyes inside the block of ice and in an instant, the ice cracke and the Fool was standing, shivering.

"Kai! Are you alright?" The Death asked his cold friend.

"Yea-h-h-h-h. I-I-I t-th-think I'll be fine..." He said, still cold. The Lover then handed the Fool a hot chocolate.

"T-Thanks K-Kawazoe-san." He smiled and drank the hot chocolate, ignoring the pain from the hot drink. For some reason, out of all the boys in this room, she gave Kai a light smile for a short time before she changed back to her regular expression.

"You're w-welcome..."She said with a light red on her face. Mitsuru then appeared in the living room, glaring at both Kai and Ken. Instantly, both of them got scared before she stopped.

"I see both Akira and Amada have survived my execution..." She then turned over to Kai.

"Akira, I would like to speak with you in private." The red-hair heiress requested. The Fool then nodded and headed to the fourth floor where the both of them sat down and a cup of hot tea was poured for Kai. The Fool was a bit scared, but didn't have a choice since if he started to run away, he would only be executed again. So, he had no other choice, but to just sit down.

"Is there something you want ?" He asked. She nodded and took a sip of tea before speaking.

"I heard from Amada that you summoned another Persona..." She paused for a bit. "The Persona that once belonged to 'him'." She said with a crestfallen look. Kai simply nodded his head and heard the voice of Armegin ring in his head.

"The Persona Orpheus you mean?" He asked. She then nodded.

"Yes, I was a bit surprised that you could summon multiple Persona. But after what Amada told me, Orpheus transforming into a new facade and form..." She trailed off.

"Armegin. That's the true form of Orpheus..." The Fool replied.

"I see." Mitsuru then looked at Kai with a serious expression.

"Akira... The power you hold within you is an even more unique power than 'his'... If it isn't too much trouble, I would like you to become the field leader for our operations in Tartarus and Tir Na Nog." The Kirijo group heiress offered him. Seeing that Kai had no choice, but to accept, he just nodded his head and Mitsuru smiled.

"Thank you, Akira. I appreciate your cooperation." She responded.

Kai then felt as if he had grown closer to both Mitsuru and the S.E.E.S; the sound of glass shattering was heard next.

***Crash!***

"**Rank 3 Fool Social Link!"**

* * *

***Crash***

The sound of glass shattering was heard from Hitomi. '_Huh? What was the sound?' _She thought, looking around to see what made the sound and found nothing. She was at the Strip Mall in Wild-duck burger, sitting down and eating. She had already ate about 10 large fries, 5 large sodas and 25 mystery burgers, yet she wasn't full, nor gain any weight. '_I wonder what school Kai goes to? Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to see him at Gekkoukan.' _She giggled while eating her 26th burger and the people around her stared; their mouths were gaped at seeing how she could eat this much.

"That girl is not normal..."

"I thought girls ate a lot, but this is ridiculous!"

"She eats as much as that kid that goes to Gekkoukan High... What was his name?"

Chattering continued around her as she chomped down her food. She didn't mind the peoples' comments and just continued to eat.

* * *

The bond of the S.E.E.S. and Kai has gotten briefly stronger once again. A knock on the door was heard.

"Hey, Senpai! The new tenant's here. He's seem to arrive earlier!" Rin's voice was heard behind the door. The two of them rushed down along with Rin and saw the foreign student standing in front of them. He had short black hair that was untidy and a blank expression on his face. Just like everyone else, he wore the Gekkoukan school uniform, as well had a long-sleeved shirt under the regular shirt. Around the collar were earbuds hanging from off his neck. He then waved at them.

"Hi, my name is Terry Sheffield." He said. Kai then approached him and shook his hand.

"Akira Kai. Nice to meet you..." He let go of his hand and let everyone else introduce themselves.

"I'm Hitoshi Rin. Nice to meet you!"

"Ito Daiki. Pleased to meet you..."

"Kawazoe Michiko..."

"Amada Ken. It's nice to meet you Senpai!"

"I'm Kirijo Mitsuru. I didn't expect you to arrive so early, Sheffield." She said.

"Well, a few things changed. So, I had to arrive to the dorm today; sorry for not letting you know." He replied.

"Akira. Would you mind showing Sheffield his room?" The Fool simply nodded and escorted Terry to his room which was on the second floor, the first door to his left.

"All of your stuff has arrived, so all you need to do is unpack." He nodded his head at Kai. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to head back downstairs." The Fool added and headed back downstairs, where he saw all the S.E.E.S. members grouped together, discussing something.

"Um, is there something I missed?" Kai asked. They all shook their heads.

"No Akira. It's nothing important." Mitsuru replied. The Fool nodded and decided to join them all. Then the door opened once again and the one who entered was a familiar face to both Rin and Kai.

* * *

**Evening**

"Is this the dorm?" Hitomi looked at the coordinates written down on her paper that led her to the Kirijo dorm. "Guess this is where I'll be staying." The crystal-eyed girl approached the door, carrying her bags with her and opening the door. She entered the building, where she saw a group of people sitting in the living room. Two of them looked familiar to her.

"Um, hello?" Everyone looked at her, especially two of them. They looked at her and were surprised, as well as happy.

"Hitomi-chan! Is that you?!" The Death shouted. It took awhile for Hitomi to realize who he was, but then it popped in her head and she remembered.

"Rin-kun! It's so good to see you again." The two of them hugged and let go and the entire S.E.E.S. members were shocked at what they were seeing. Hitomi then turned to Kai, who she knew in an instant.

"Oniisan! Wow, you've changed a lot. Your hairs gotten longer and you got taller!" She then hugged him and Kai hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Imoto." Kai replied. The rest of them looked at Kai and Hitomi.

"Wait a minute? Did they say 'Oniisan and 'Imoto'?" Ken asked. Rin nodded his head.

"Yep. These two are siblings, twins to be exact." Rin replied. Hitomi then introduced herself to the entire S.E.E.S. group.

"I'm Akira Hitomi. Pleased to meet you all; I'll be living here starting today." They were all a bit confused.

"Huh? I thought we only had one transfer student?" Ken asked.

"Actually, that's my fault. I forgot to tell you that another transfer student was going to move in today and I must've forgot about it. But still, I never expected it would be Akira's twin sister." Mitsuru answered Ken. She then turned over to the female Akira.

"Akira. Allow me to show you where your room is." The female twin nodded her head and followed her to the third floor while the chattering continued down in the living room.

"It's a been long time since we've see Hitomi-chan." Rin mused. Kai nodded his head.

"What do you guys mean 'a long time?' I thought Hitomi-senpai lived with Kai-senpai, since they were siblings." Ken said.

"My grandfather asked Hitomi to live with him in Europe when she was at a young age. She was constantly bullied by the kids at school and me and Rin always protected her. But when our grandfather found out about her being bullied, he didn't even care that we protected her; he took her to Europe and she's been living with him ever since. I've been separated from my sister for about 8 years now. I don't think she even knows..." Kai explained.

"I'm sorry, Senpai..." Ken responded.

"It's fine Ken. At least she's back." The Fool smiled.

"Also, I don't think she even knows anything about Personas." Rin added. Everybody nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we should keep that private around her." Michiko replied. Hitomi and Mitsuru then went back down to the living room with a surprised Terry.

"Oh, did you guys find your room alright...?" The Fool asked. They both nodded their heads.

"I would like to let you know that you'll be starting school tomorrow. So for tonight, I would like the both of you to sleep well." They both nodded their heads and the Fool yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed." He said before heading upstairs.

"Sleep well, Oniisan!" Hitomi said to her brother, before he headed up and fell asleep instantly, sleeping away all his worries from today.

* * *

**Before people start asking me things about this chapter. I will clarify some of them up before anyone starts to asked me.**

***Yes I did planned the female protagonist ahead of time. Since both of them will affect a specific role in the story.**

***They will have separate social links. However they will still share the bonds of the Fool Social Link; as well as having different Personas to unlock at the end of each social link including the Fool Social link. Also another thing is that one of the siblings may have to reach a certain rank for a social link before the other can form the social link. (i.e. Kai must have a Rank 5 Death Social Link before Hitomi can start the Death Social Link with Rin)**

**I think that's all I have to say. To clarify some people questions about it also if your still curious about some other stuff that I didn't include. Feel free to put it in the review or PM me and I will reply it on next chapter.**

**I thinks thats all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review it; Its most appreciative if you did. :)**


	11. Chapter 9: The Fools Pasts:Magician

**Special thanks for Miss Hanamura for correcting this chapter for me.**

**Before I start this chapter. I would like to let you know that this chapter is about The two Fools path(Minato and Kai) and what events occurred during that time. I will be adding another Past event chapter like this every time a Arcana Shadow is defeated and will display a memory of their past.**

**Also I'll be ending the poll tomorrow around at 3pm pacific time. On who Minato's lover is and this will sort of impact Minato a bit. Since he cares about that person.**

**Well enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fools' Pasts**

**(Magician)**

* * *

**Friday March 5, 2009**

**Morning**

The voices and footsteps of his friends could be heard, getting closer and closer, as the Fool began to get sleepier and sleepier.

_I guess my time here is up..._ The Fool thought, as his eyelids began to get heavier and heavier. He looked up at his dear beloved as she was next to him. The blunette then mustered up the last of his strength to say his final words.

"...I'm feeling tired. Do you mind?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled at him whom smiled back and slowly closed his eyes, as a blue butterfly passed his way for one last time. _I'm sorry...I guess I couldn't keep my promise. _He thought before he breathed his last breath.

"I'll always be with you..." Was the last words he heard before the breath of his life could be heard no more. A blur of light was seen before him and when he opened his eyes, a huge golden door was standing in front of him.

"So, this is where I'll be spending my eternity... Guess I gotta get comfy." He said before lying down on the soft, cloudy floor and fell asleep once more, becoming the seal to prevent Erebus from coming out.

* * *

**November 4th, 2012**

The blunette felt that he lost count of how long it's been since he became the seal. For some reason, even though he was dead, he still aged. He was now a nineteen year old; he still had his same old hairstyle, but his fringe was much longer and had gotten a lot more scruffier, yet his hair remained soft. His eyes were a lot sharper and he grew up to be about 5'10'' and his school uniform had overgrown him. Since he had to do nothing, but stand next to the door and prevent Erebus from escaping, all he did was lie down and simply sleep, doing nothing else. He would sometimes wake up at certain points and stretch, but he would just go back to sleep.

"*Yawn* Man, its felt like an eternity since I've been here." The Fool got up and stretched. He looked up and began to wonder how everyone was going on with their lives.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." He then smiled. "I'm sure they're fine! After all, they promised that they would carry this burden by making the most out of their lives." The Fool tried cheering himself up. He looked at the door and saw it opened slightly, giving him a bit of a shock.

"What the?!" He exclaimed. The door began slowly opening up and Minato got into a cautious stance and was prepared to fight with his Persona. That is, if he still can summon it. The door was then wide open, but to his surprised, nothing came popping at him. Instead footsteps were heard walking towards him. It slowly got closer to him and coming inside the door were two familiar figure. One was Igor, the other one was Elizabeth.

"Igor?! Elizabeth?! What are you two doing here?!" The Fool was shocked, yet glad at the same time. Igor stepped forward to him and gave him his stilled smile.

"We have come to get you, Minato." He said. The Fool looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that over the course of time, Erebus and Nyx's powers were slowly being drained by you and has now been fully consumed... Do you understand now? You are now the Master of Death. Look at your right hand." The blunette looked at his right hand and saw a tattoo on his hand, showing the arcana number "XIII" Death. "We have come to retrieve you in a need of assistance. It seems that a new Fool will be taking on a new journey."

"A new Fool? But I stopped the Fall a long time ago. How can..." Minato paused for a moment, as both Igor and Elizabeth were silent.

"I'm afraid... That an ancient evil, even more ancient than Nyx and Erebus, has awoken and the Fool that will be taking this journey has an even greater power than you, Minato." Elizabeth broke the silence.

"A power greater than mine?" Minato was in shock. He still couldn't believe that the ordeal was not over and that a new Fool will be carrying the burden instead of him.

"Can't I carry the burden for him...?" Minato asked. They both shook their heads.

"Your journey is already over and even if you could, I'm afraid that your power has not been fully recovered..." Elizabeth replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that after you became the great seal, all of your Persona merged together to become the key to prevent Erebus and Nyx from coming out and since your power has recently been recovered, I'm afraid that you will only be able to summon Orpheus Telos." Igor replied. "I would also like to let you know is that you no longer have the power of the Fool nor the Wild card. However, you've still maintained the power of The Death and the Judgement Arcana, as well..." Igor snapped his finger and a card appeared, floating down in front of the blunette.

"I bestow upon you the power of The World Arcana. Use it wisely..." He added. Minato slowly reached for the World Arcana and when it was in his grasp, he crushed the card and the sound of glass shattering was heard, followed by a small gust of wind that surrounded him. The glowing, shattered glass began to envelope all over his body and his clothes changed. No longer was he wearing his Gekkoukan High outfit, but rather a black suit that was left unbuttoned like how he did with his old uniform. His hair was also neatly done, as well. No longer was it scruffy and his fringe was neatly straight, along with the rest of his hair that looked like his old hairstyle three years ago, but much longer.

"Talk about fancy, don't you think?" Minato said sarcastically. Elizabeth simply chuckled while Igor was still smiling.

"You look charming, Minato." She complimented him, leaving a hint of red in the blunette's face. "Well, shall we get going to the Velvet Room? Your training begins."

"There's training?!" Minato had a opened mouth expression. Elizabeth simply giggled.

"Of course. Both me and sister had to take the training, as well." The blunette didn't want to do the training, but simply nodded his head and with a snap of finger, they instantly disappeared from the great seal, as it slowly disappeared into a void of nothingness, since their was no longer anything to seal. It was the beginning of the blunette's training.

* * *

**November 4th, 2012**

"I'm finally almost done. I just need to add a few more adjustments to this and that..." Kai was sitting in his room, tinkering on and making what appeared to be green clip-on headphones and what else is that it seemed to be for someone. "Anddddd done!" He exclaimed and held the music gear up in the air and cautiously wrapped it in a small package that he covered with colorful wrapping paper that had Jack Frost and Pyro Jack on it. He wrote down the address to be sent to Europe, London from his home of Tokyo. Before heading out of his house and heading over to the post office, he wrote down important notes, such as it being a fragile package and for it to be handeled with extra care. He ended up paying for it using his extra allowance left over that he spent to make the parts for the headphones. Once he finished all the paperwork and asked them to sent it on fast express, he looked at his phone and saw that it was already 7:50 pm. He decided to head home and when he entered the house and into the living room, he was in for a surprise.

"Happy birthday, Kai!" He saw his mother and dad, along with a few of his friends from Tokyo High, standing in the living room popping confetti and blowing party whistlers; on the table there was a cake with a lot of fruit as the topping.

"Oh, everyone..." He said calmly.

"Hey, man come on. You should look a bit more surprised. I mean, it's your 16th birthday!" One of Kai's friend said to him. The crystal-eyed boy then joined everyone and simply blew up the candles before cutting slices and giving everyone a piece.

"So, Kai, what were you doing while you were out, because you seemed to took a while." One of his female classmates noted. He simply scratched his head and answered.

"Well, I was at the post office and it was pretty busy over there. So, I was stuck there for about three hours or so. I was sending my sister a birthday present." He answered and took a bite from a slice of a cake.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned her one time; so, what does she look like? Is she hot?" One of his male classmate asked him, which caused him to ge a smack from his girlfriend.

"Ow! Hey! I was just asking!" He shouted. Kai then took out his phone and looked for the picture his sister sent him recently and showed everyone. To their surprise, the both of them looked almost identical.

"Oh, wow! She almost looks like Kai, but more feminine." A female classmate stated.

"Dang... What do you know, she's pretty cute!" The male student said, and was once more smacked in the head.

"So, she's living in London?" One of the other male students asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah... I haven't seen her for about 10 years now..." He paused, but then smiled even brighter. "But still, I'm glad that she's alright... Also I want to tell you guys something." He had a bit of a sad look. "I'm planning... To move to Iwatodai." Kai finished, which surprised not only his classmates, but also his parents.

"What do you mean, Kai?" His mother asked. He turned over to her.

"It's just like I said. I want to move to Iwatodai and attend Gekkoukan High." The response brought more of a shock to everyone.

"Gekkoukan High?! Isn't that a prestigious school that you can only apply to if you either have a lot of money or special expectations?!" His male classmates exclaimed in shock. Kai simply nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm planning to get accepted by getting high grades in my academics." He replied.

"Seriously?! But dude, you would have to get straight A's and nothing else. Isn't that difficult?" He shook his head.

"It isn't for me. I'll be sure to get accepted there once I become a Junior." Kai's parent then took a look at him with concern.

"I don't know, Kai. Even if you do get accepted into Gekkoukan, I'm still concerned about where you're going to live and how you're going to take care of yourself." His father said, as if he didn't think he was responsible enough to handle this.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be living in one of the dorms over there and besides, I can cook decently and I'm pretty mature and responsible enough." He reassured him.

"Well, we need to think about it before we can come to a decision. If you can prove that you can be responsible, along with getting accepted into the school, then we may be convinced." Kai's mother said to him and he simply nodded.

"Okay... That's fine with me." He replied and ate another piece of his cake.

"Also if you do go to Gekkoukan High and somehow get yourself a girlfriend, you should introduce her to us." His father teased him and Kai looked at him, tilting his head in confusion.

"What's a girlfriend?" He asked and just when his father was about to explain it to him, his mother smacked him in the head.

"Just ignore him, dear. He can be such a kidder." She faked a laugh and Kai shrugged and just continued eating his cake.

"Oh come on, dear... He has to found out sometime soon. I think now's the time..." Kai's father pleaded to his wife to tell him about romantic relationships. But his mother refused.

"We'll tell him about it when he's 18. But right now, he's still too young to know."

"Says who?"

"Says my father. He didn't teach me about relationships until I was 18." The Akira couple continued to argue about whether or not Kai should know or not. Which was unknown to the young Akira, as he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cake.

"Wow, so Kai must be one of those pure beings!" A male classmate said.

"Yeah and he looks so mature. But I'm surprised he never knew what a romantic relation with a girl is." Another male classmate chimed. Time slowly passed and it was soon 10 pm and all of his classmates soon went home while Kai went back to the house and decided to clean up the mess that was made. Afterwards, he got a message from his childhood friend, Rin. He took out his phone and looked at the message.

**To: Akira Kai**

**From: Hitoshi Rin**

**Subject: Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday, man! Can't believe it's already been four years. So, what have you been up to? Reply back as soon as possible and text Hitomi for me that I said happy birthday to her too. :)**

He smiled at the message Rin sent him and closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket and continuing to clean up the mess from the party. Right after he headed up to his room, he replied back to Rin.

**To: Hitoshi Rin**

**From: Akira Kai**

**Subject: Reply: Happy Birthday!**

**I'm doing fine, Rin. Also, happy late birthday to you too. Your birthday was 4 days ago, right? Sorry for not texting happy birthday before. I'll make sure to text Hitomi happy birthday for you. :)**

He then sends the message and lies down on his bed, thinking of a plan to keep his grades high while still being able to have time to hang out his friends. But after thinking about, he soon fell asleep 15 - 20 minutes later.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"Focus, Minato. Imagine your inner self and transform it into a physical form." Elizabeth said to the blunette who was trying to focus on summoning a Persona without an evoker, which had proven difficult for him, since Minato always has trouble thinking hard and soon just ends up failing the summoning once again.

"I can't do it. It's hard to imagine something when you have to imagine it." Minato sighed and sat down on a chair, stared up at the ceiling. He had a concerned look on his face, as if he was worried about something.

"Is there something on your mind?" Elizabeth noticed Minato's look and seemed worried for him. He turned over to her and shook his head with a reassured look.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just wondering how 'she' is doing..." He said. Elizabeth then knew what Minato was talking about and answered in a discreet manner, as best as possible.

"Ah... Could you be talking about the woman you love, Minato?" The blunette simply nodded.

"Now that I no longer am the great seal, I've been wondering if I can see her again. I miss her very much. But then again... She could've forgotten about me and moved on, got a new boyfriend, got married... Hell, she may even be pregnant." Minato said in an not so reassured voice.

"You must miss her very much..." She said to him and he simply nodded.

"Yeah, I want to see her again and see how she's doing." Minato replied. Elizabeth then gave him a reassured look and answered him.

"Well, once the ordeal is over, you will be able to return to your daily life before this, as both a mortal and the Master of Death. You will see her again soon..." To Minato, this was a shock. Once the Fool's journey is accomplished, he would be able to get the life he was never supposed to have and live peacefully? But hearing her gave him a wide grin.

"By the way, I sort of lost track of time; do you know what today is?" The blunette asked the guest of the Velvet Room.

"Why yes. Today is November 4th, 2012. It has been three years since you became the great seal. Today is also the soon-to-be Fool's birthday."

"His birthday?" Elizabeth nodded. Minato then looked around the ceiling and saw that the Velvet Room needed to be caught up to date. "Hey, Elizabeth. Remember when you wanted to make a club for the Velvet Room?" She nodded and Minato had a fiendish smile. "Well, I have an idea..." He approached Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, giving her a glow in her eyes.

"That sounds brilliant!" She said and with the snap of her finger, a bunch of materials appeared in an instant and the both of them began to construct something in the Velvet Room. They first began to tear down the wall paper color and changed the velvet tone with a different wall paper. They then decorated the floor a bit by adding a few flashing tiles and so on and so forth until they were finished by the time Igor returned back. He was shocked, but still kept his smile.

"Oh my... Elizabeth, Minato. Mind explaining what happened?" Elizabeth then explained everything to Igor.

"Oh, it was brilliant, Master! Minato had this idea of decorating the Velvet Room by making it look like a club from the ones back at Earth. Isn't it wonderful?!" She asked with glee. Igor turned to Minato who stared at him with his scary bloodshot eyes and smile.

"Ah, is that so... Well, the Velvet Room needed some changes, so I guess this should be fine." Igor then took a seat next to what seemed to be a bar table. The both of them decided to continue practicing and perfect the summoning for Minato, since he was having trouble summoning his Persona without an Evoker. Then again, how would be able to summon his Persona back at the great seal if he didn't have his evoker? Before you know it. time flew by pretty fast and it was already the time for the new Fool to appear and accept his fate and so on and so forth.

* * *

**April 19th, 2013**

**Velvet Room**

"It seems I will need Elizabeth's help with this one..." With a snap of his finger, a phone appeared and he began to dial Elizabeth, who somehow knew her phone number. It began to ring a few times before reaching her line.

"Hello? Elizabeth speaking." The voice replied.

"It's been awhile, Elizabeth." Minato said.

"Oh, Minato! How have you been? Have you treated the Master right?" She asked with glee to hear from him.

"He's doing fine. Also I need your help, Elizabeth. It seems that two Fools will be taking the journey. What's more is that they are both twin siblings." He replied.

"I see. I'll be there as soon as possible." She then hung up and Minato simply smiled, as he saw a blue butterfly pass him.

"Philemon..." A voice whispered in his head before fading away. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but saw it coming from nowhere at all._ Was I just imagining things? _The blunette thought before sitting down and lying down to fall back to sleep. He was still trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

* * *

**Andddd done. The past event chapter is completed. **

**The next chapter will be more social oriented and having Kai increase his social link. Also I'll be ending the poll tomorrow like I said at the beggining of this chapter. So you might want to hurry up.**

**As always. Thank you everyone who has read my story even if this is my first persona story. I feel as if I improved a bit with your guy's help. So thank you and I hope you review this chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 10: The Fool's Friends

**Special thanks to Miss Hanamura for correcting my story **

**Like I said from last chapter; this chapters going to be more interacting and social links oriented as well the poll ended and the pairing for Minato will be MinatoXFuuka. Just to let you know. Another thing is that next chapter I will be doing some time skipping to get the story progressing.**

**Anyways Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

**The Fool's Friends**

* * *

**Friday, April 20 2013**

**Morning**

Today was both Kai's sister and the transfer student's first day at Gekkoukan High. The Fool had just woken up and got dressed before heading downstairs to see everyone except his sister eating breakfast.

"Where's Hitomi?" Kai asked.

"She's still getting dressed. I don't know what's taking her so long." Rin responded. They then heard footsteps coming downstairs, whom belong to Hitomi and when they saw her they were a bit surprised. She had her overcoat unbuttoned and instead of a black ribbon, she was wearing a black tie. She still wore her headphones on her uniform too.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, doing a peace sign. Everyone was a bit agaped on what she was wearing. Was it even allowed for a girl to dress this way?

"Um... Mitsuru-senpai, is Hitomi-senpai allowed to wear that?" Ken whispered to the redhead.

"Unfortunately, yes, Amada. As long as she's wearing her regular uniform, she's allowed to wear anything else with it." She said, still a bit surprised on what she was wearing.

"She makes us girls look out of fashion..." Michiko sighed.

"I think she looks great." The Fool countered. Everyone was shocked on what Kai was saying.

"I agree. She does look pretty good to me." The Death added on, leaving their mouths even more agaped. All of them just soon gave up on Hitomi's fashion and they decided to just continue eating breakfast before heading to the monorail that would take them to the school.

* * *

**Daytime**

Classes began with chattering among the students, mainly rumors of the two transfer students that'd be in 2-F and 2-E, respectively.

"Hey! Have you heard?"

"About the two transfer students?"

"Yeah, I heard one of them is a girl and she's pretty cute."

"Seriously?! Which class is she transferring in?"

"I heard she's transferring into class 2-F."

"Sweet!" The chattering continued among the students that were mentioning Kai's sister, which the four of them heard.

"They must be talking about your sister, Kai." Michiko turned to the Fool who was about to fall asleep and trying to stay awake.

"Huh, what?" He asked, not paying attention to what she said a few seconds ago. Ms. Toriumi then entered the class a few minutes later and took attendance before she made an announcement.

"Alright class, today we have a new transfer student that recently moved here from Europe. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She turned to the door entrance. Hitomi then entered the class and introduced herself.

"I'm Akira Hitomi. Pleased to meet you all!" She said, putting up a peace sign; chattering was heard once again in the room.

"Did she say Akira Hitomi?!"

"Akira? Isn't that the surname of Akira Kai?"

"Wait, could those two be..."

Ms. Toriumi then spoke again. "As you may have already figured out, Ms. Hitomi is related to Kai. They are both siblings—twins to be exact. It was a bit of surprise for me, as well. But please welcome her and try to make her comfortable to her new surroundings." She said before everyone gasped. "Hitomi, why don't you sit at the desk in front of your brother?" Hitomi simply nodded and walked over to her desk that was near The Fool, The Lover, and The Hanged Man and took a seat before Ms. Toriumi started her lecture that lasted 'til break.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Break had finally started and a huge commotion was going on at class 2-F. All the boys began to talk with Hitomi while the others just stood away from the crowd and watched.

"Hitomi sure got popular in just a day." Rin mused. The Fool simply nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad that she isn't getting bullied like she was when she was younger." He responded. Ken then arrived into the class and approached the Fool.

"Senpai, are you going to come to practice today?" He asked him.

"Yeah. I got nothing else to do, so why not?" The Fool accepted his request and Ken smiled.

"That's great! I'll see you after school then." Ken then left the classroom and headed back to wherever he came from.

_Guess I got plans this afternoon. _The Fool thought. He then turned to Rin.

"Rin, can you escort Hitomi back to the dorms?" The Death nodded and soon break was over.

* * *

**Afterschool**

Kai went to the music club and played elegant music with everyone else. Strumming the harp with great passion and refinement, he felt that his expression had slightly increased. They soon finished up and everyone left. Ken and Kai stayed after to clean up.

"That was amazing senpai! I never knew you could play music with such grace!" Ken praised The Fool and he got embarrassed.

"Thanks Ken..." The both of them stayed silent for a long period before Kai started the conversation once more. "You actually did well too, Ken, playing the violin with no problem. I bet your mom must be proud." Hearing those words, Ken looked downed.

"My mom's dead. She passed away 5 years ago." Ken said depressed.

"I'm so sorry, Ken..." Kai replied, feeling guilty.

"No... It's fine, senpai! It was a long time ago, so its not a big deal." The Justice reassured him and smiled once more. "You know, senpai, I'm actually kind of glad you pulled up the subject. It feels better to tell someone about it rather than hide it. Thank you!" He replied.

The Fool felt his bond with Ken got stronger. The sound of glass shattering was then heard.

***Crash!***

'**Rank 2 Justice Social Link'**

The both of them soon finished cleaning up and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

**Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the both of them once returned back to the dorm. Everyone was in the living room doing their own things: Rin, Mitsuru and Michiko were reading books, Hitomi listening to music, Daiki playing with his PS vita, and Terry writing down stuff in a blue notebook.

"So, how was practice you two?" Rin asked.

"It was alright..." The Fool replied.

"Great! Senpai played the harp so elegantly and with so much passion. You should've seen him." Ken boasted about Kai.

"Is that so? Then I would like to hear Akira play some time." Mitsuru said. The Fool nodded and went into the kitchen for a cup of milk and headed back into the living room drinking it. Ken was a bit disgusted on how he could drink it without any problem.

"How can you drink that stuff without getting sick of it?! I tried drinking it all the time to get taller." He said in disgust. Kai simply shrugged.

"I just like milk. That's all..." He continued drinking the cup of milk.

"At this rate, the carton of milk will be gone in only two days." Rin teased.

"I prefer anything other than milk. I don't like it at all." Hitomi said. Kai then looked at his sister with concern.

"If you don't drink it, you won't grow..." The Fool said. The Female Akira then looked at her brother, ready to protest.

"That's not true! There are different things to help you grow taller!" She shouted. Kai simply looked down at his sister and began to argue with her.

"Just drink it. It's good for you..." Kai replied.

"Milk tastes like crap!" Hitomi shouted. The two continued to argue over something so little. Terry decided to head back up to his room to get some peace and quiet. Rin face-palmed at the sibling quarrel. Michiko covered her ears to protect her hearing from the roaring Akira's voices. Daiki couldn't hear anything and was simply playing a video game on his portable game device. Mitsuru then stopped the siblings' argument.

"That's enough you two!" She shouted and the two of them stopped after hearing her. Hitomi then stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned away from him while Kai looked at her with concern. The night ended by fast and the day was over with the twins still a bit mad with each other.

* * *

**Saturday, April 21 2013**

**(Morning)**

The next morning everyone was awake except for Kai's sister which made the Fool wonder where she was.

"Where's Hitomi?" The Fool asked the group of Persona-users excluding Terry.

"I think she's still asleep. When I went to wake her up she just said something about there being no school today?" Ken answered. Kai probably knew what he meant since his sister's old school must have had both saturdays and sundays off. He turned to Mitsuru.

"Ms. Kirijo. Is it alright if I go wake up my sister?" He asked and she simply nodded, giving him permission to head upstairs to the third floor in her sister's room where he saw her covering herself with her blanket, still sleeping. "Come on, sleepy head, wake up." He tugged on her blanket cover. She then mumbled something to him.

"Go away. I want to sleep in since there's no school today..." She said lazily.

"Actually, Otouto, there is school today." As soon as she heard her brother say that there was school today, she popped out of her bed, looking at him with opened eyes.

"What?!" She exclaimed before her brother began explaining it to her.

"Japan's school system works like this: School is six days a week with Sunday being our only break day. While probably your old school back in Europe is five days a week and you got to sleep in on Saturday too." Hearing that made Hitomi sound surprised as well as disappointed, seeing as how she couldn't sleep in much anymore. "You should probably hurry and get dressed." Kai said before leaving the room and heading towards the lounge where he still had a few more minutes before he had to head out to school. The Fool decided to watch the news for the remaining time he had and saw that the news report was on the Apathy syndrome.

_**Today a number of people are coming in contact with a returning syndrome known as the Apathy syndrome, which has returned after the epidemic back four years ago. Civilians are recommended to stay within their houses during the evening and to keep all areas of the house sanitized in case this syndrome is contagious...**_

The Fool continued to watch the news until it was time to leave. His sister rushed down the stairs at the last minute with sleepy eyes and bags around it and joined up with the rest of the dorm members to the school; everybody began to chat.

"So, did you guys see the news?" The Death asked. Kai nodded his head.

"It seems like the Apathy syndrome is coming back..." The Fool added.

"Sounds creepy..." Hitomi replied, who began to shudder a bit just thinking about coming in contact with the syndrome.

"Yeah, a number of people back when I was in middle school caught the syndrome and were very pale that they almost look like zombies." Rin had added.

"Me too. I've actually witnessed some of my friends catching the Apathy syndrome and they wouldn't speak to me and just groaned like zombies. It was scary..." Michiko added s they continued to talk about the syndrome that was affecting the whole city. Kai's phone began to ring.

"Um, excuse me, everyone. I gotta take a call..." The Fool then distanced himself from his friends before checking who was calling. The caller was unknown and the Fool was curious on who it was. So, he answered the call to hear who it was.

"Hello? Kai speaking." The Fool said.

"Oh, Kai! It's me, Minato..." The voice replied. Kai wondered how the blunette had gotten his number, whether he'd guessed it or it was some sort of communication between the Velvet Room and him.

"Minato, is there something you need?" Kai replied.

"Yes, actually. I would like you to come to the Velvet Room after school; there is something I need to discuss with you." Minato replied.

"Okay. I'll make sure to come." The Fool said, before ending the call and rejoining his friends as they all arrived to the monorail.

* * *

**Paulownia Mall **

**(After School)**

The Fool decided to head to the Velvet Room to hear what Minato wanted him for. He headed towards the alleyway next to the karaoke bar and in front of him was the Velvet Room. He took out his Velvet key from his pocket and unlocked the door and entered, where he saw the blunette sitting down, waiting for his presence.

"Ah, you're here. Have a seat." Kai then took a seat that was seated in front of Minato who had a bit of a concerned look on his face.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked. Minato then nodded his head and opened his compendium and two glowing cards appeared, floating up. Both were the Fool Arcanas. One of them floated over to Kai and landed on his hand as he looked over at it while the other Fool card was still floating on top of the compendium.

"It seems that fate has made an unexpected turn of events..." Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Kai tilted his head and asked him as he was confused on what he meant. Minato took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"It seems that fate has decided... That another Fool will take the journey along with you!" Minato responded which shocked Kai a bit.

"Another Fool?!" The blunette nodded his head before continuing to speak.

"Yes, indeed another person who wields the same power as you will be joining you along your journey of ordeals. However, I cannot say thou name since thy time has not cometh." Minato replied using a bit of old English. "But I know one thing for sure, that this person is closer to you than you think." He added which confused Kai, making him tilt his head at what Minato said.

"I see..." Kai responded before taking a deep breath. The both of them were both silent, as they tried to think of something else to say. To their surprised, both of their stomachs began to growl in hunger and their faces became red with embarrassment at the same time.

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Minato said and Kai, who seemed like he knew what he was going to say, nodded. The both of them smiled and both said in unison. "To Hagakure Ramen!" Both of them then left the Velvet Room and outside to Iwatodai to grab themselves a couple of bowls of ramen.

"Man, it feels great to get some fresh air!" The blunette said, stretching his legs before the both of them walked over to the Strip Mall while talking to each other.

"So, Minato, not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Kai asked Minato in a discreet manner. The blunette then began to think for a bit before he answered him.

"Well... I'd say I'm around twenty-one years old." He answered.

"Wow, you're still young then..." Kai replied.

"Now, let me ask you a question." Minato said as if it was payback for Kai asking about his age. "Your eye color. I don't think it's common to see someone who is Japanese with those colored eyes, so are those just contact lens?" He asked, thinking that the color from his eyes were actually colored lens. Kai then shook his head.

"These are my natural colored eyes that I've gotten from my mother. I'm actually half-Japanese; my mother was a foreigner from Europe that became a citizen of Japan after she got married to my dad who is Japanese." Kai explained about his origins to him.

"Oh really?! I'd never thought you'd be half-Japanese. It's a bit of a surprise for me." Minato said with a hint of awe.

"I sort of get that a lot." Kai replied. The both of them began to laugh after talking about themselves towards each other as if they were close friends and that they could relate with each other because of their similarity. The both of them soon arrived at the Strip Mall and headed to Hagakure Ramen, ordering two specials. As the two entered, the owner noticed them from their last visit.

"Ah, its you two! I see you've come to eat some of our deluxe specials once more. Well, you two make yourselves comfortable and be ready with your bowl then you count your sheeps." The Owner said jokingly, which the two didn't understand, but they just nodded their heads anyway before heading off to prepare their ramens.

"Man, I can't wait..." Minato said, drooling again like the last time they were here and then smiled simply. "I haven't eaten here for ages ever since I died." He added. Hearing that made Kai a bit confused.

"Died?" Kai asked lost. Minato looked over to him and began to reassure him.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I was supposed to die, but due to some circumstances I was brought back to life and now I am a resident of the Velvet Room." Minato answered him.

"I see..." Kai simply said once more and soon their ramens came. But as they were eating, a small child around the age of 4 - 5 then began running into the restaurant excitedly as he began to call for someone. He had teal hair and a fringe that barely covered his right eye and the color of his eyes were a silver grey color. He wore the school uniform of a white collared t-shirt with a black ribbon tie and short black pants that seemed to belong to the Elementary division of Gekkoukan. Dangling around his neck were clip-on headphones that had the logo of the company Audio-Technica, model ATH-EM700 to be exact, but was tuned up a bit and hooked to it was a mp3 player attached to a lanyard. What else was that this boy looked almost exactly like Minato.

"Mommy! Hurry! Hurry! I'm hungry!" The boy shouted towards the entrance calling to what seemed to be his mother.

"Makoto! Please slow down!" The woman voice said with a hint of shyness. Minato eyes then widened at the voice.

"That's..." He said before standing up and running to the bathroom in a hurry which caused Kai to look at him with concern.

"Bad ramen I'm guessing..." Kai said, assuming that's why Minato was in a hurry to rush into the bathroom. He then looked back and saw a woman with teal green hair that was braided in the front and teal green eyes. She wore a white-colored sundress with sleeves, black tights, and white leather boots. To Kai's surprise, she looked pretty young, around 20 - 21 years old and seeing that she had a kid made it a bit surprising for him. The woman then noticed him and approached him.

"Oh, are you a student at Gekkoukan?" She asked the Fool and he simply nodded while continuing to eat his ramen. She then smiled and called the boy over to sit next to her. "I apologize if my son was causing trouble and interrupting your meal. I hope you can forgive him." She added.

"It's fine. He didn't cause that much of a ruckus." Kai replied which made the woman giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry if I laughed. You sort of reminded me of my late boyfriend from high school." She replied. She then took out her hand to shake. "I'm Yamagishi Fuuka. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. Kai then shook her hand and introduced himself to her.

"Akira Kai. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman named Fuuka then looked towards the teal-haired boy sitting on her lap.

"Also this is my son, Makoto Yamagishi." The teal-haired boy then quietly introduced himself to the Fool.

"Um... Nice to meet you." He said shyly. Kai then assumed that this boy seemed to be very shy around other people, but was still a very energetic boy. Fuuka ordered two orders of ramen to go and chatted with Kai a little bit more, telling her about his family and the current dorm he resided in.

"Oh, so you're half-Japanese?! That's really interesting. Plus I never knew you were staying in the Kirijo dorm. I actually lived there during my Junior year at Gekkoukan." Fuuka said.

"I see..." Kai replied. By the time he finished speaking, Fuuka's order arrived and she then stood up and grabbed the bag of food.

"Well, I should get going now. It was nice talking to you Kai-kun. Hopefully, we'll get to talk to each other again sometime soon." She smiled before heading out, holding Makoto's hand as the boy then waved goodbye to Kai. For some odd reason, even though Kai just met the shy boy, he felt a faint bond between himself and Makoto. The sound of glass then shattered in Kai's head.

"**?!"**

***Crash!***

**Thou Art I...And I am Thou**

**Thou hast established an innocent and prosperous bond**

**Thou Shalt be blessed when thou chooseth to create Personas of**

**the Aeon Arcana...**

Kai blinked at what just happened right now. Did he make a Social Link with Makoto? The Fool wondered. Just as he began thinking, Minato came back with his hand in his pocket, having his casual face once more and seated down next to him.

"Did the ramen get to you?" Kai asked him. The blunette shook his head.

"No. I just had to use the bathroom... I think I may have lost my appetite today." He then stood up and began to leave.

"I'll be heading back to the Velvet Room today. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine finding my way back." He smiled at Kai before leaving the Ramen shop, leaving Kai alone with two bowls of deluxe specials. Seeing as that Minato's bowl was going to go to waste, he decided to finished it with a look of satisfaction on his face before he left back to the dorm; he began to wonder what was wrong with Minato.

_I wonder if Minato is going to be alright..._ The Fool thought as he continued on his way back to the dorm.

* * *

**And end of chapter 10. Talk about a bit of a surprise for this chapter. Fuuka's got a son, Minato hid from her and the new Social Link between Kai and the boy name Makoto. **

**Like I said, from the beginning of the chapter. I would like to thank Miss Hanamura for reading over my story and correcting before I update it like always. So thanks :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys will review this chapter. They really help a lot as well as helps me improve my story. Thank you and see you later.**

* * *

**~Peace~**


	13. Chapter 11: To Tir Na Nog

**Special Thanks for Miss Hanamura for correcting this Chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**To Tir Na Nog!**

* * *

In the middle of the strip mall, Minato began walking rapidly back to the Velvet Room located at Paulownia Mall. A grim look was on his face.

_Why was I so scared to approach her?! _Minato thought as his he walked faster and was already near the Velvet Room. Back at Hagakure Ramen, when he went into the bathroom, he began to look at who it was, while remaining unnoticed. The woman he saw was Fuuka, the blunette's priestess and the one whom he fell in love with during the year back in 2009.

_Why am I so afraid?! _He then entered the Velvet Room and sat down, thinking to himself as he looked up at the velvet-colored ceiling. Was he afraid to see his dear beloved after so many years? He slowly began to remember the memories he and Fuuka had back from high school—from the time he met her, to when he confessed his love to her. He even remembered the time that he had the courage to taste her cooking. All those memories were very dear to him and nothing could possibly take that from him. He then snapped his fingers and a velvet door appeared out of nowhere; he entered the room inside. There was a small hillside with a tree on top and a small wind was also blowing constantly with small bubble-shaped images floating around. The blunette sat under the tree and looked at the bubbles that contained his memories. He then began to close his eyes and began to dream of his past. Images began rushing through his mind of the time he spent with her and he dreamt of the final moments between Fuuka and him.

"Fuuka..." He said as he fell into a sleep of memories.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else...**

**(Evening)**

Kai was studying at his desk, moving ahead in his studies. He wasn't fully concentrated, though, because of his concerns with Minato.

_I wonder if Minato's going to be alright? _The Fool looked out to the dark night from his window and looked back down at his notebook to thoroughly review all his math and history notes. He eventually finished up by stretching and changing into his sleepwear before laying down on his bed, thinking about what was wrong with the blunette.

_Maybe I'll go visit him tomorrow and check on him. But for now... _He then yawned and, in an instant, fell asleep. A knock was then heard from his door, which instantly woke him up. He got off his bed and went to the door and saw Ken in front of him.

"Senpai, Mitsuru-Senpai wants to see you in the 4th floor." He said. Kai then simply rubbed his eyes and walk upstairs, still wearing his sleeping wear, along with Ken. They saw the entire S.E.E.S. group gathered around wearing their sleeping clothes, except for Mitsuru who was wearing her everyday clothes.

"So...*Yawn* what reason did you bring us here?" The sleepy Fool asked. Mitsuru then nodded and spoke.

"I would like to let you know if you all can explore Tir Na Nog tomorrow since there is no school. Are there any objections?" She replied, waiting for someone to object. Everybody didn't seem to object and she simply smiled.

"Ah, then everybody's fine with it." Everybody just nodded their heads. "Also..." She then turned her head towards Michiko.

"Kawazoe, I know this is all so sudden for you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." The icy-blue eyed girl then interrupted her.

"I'll help!" Everybody was a bit shocked, except for Kai who just smiled and took out his hand to shake.

"Well then... Welcome to the team, Kawazoe-san." Kai welcomed her to the group. She then shook his hand while trying to avoid smiling.

"Thank you, Akira-san..." She said with a plain face.

"Just call me Kai. I prefer to be called by my first name." He added in.

"Um, alright... Kai-san. Then you can call me Michiko." She replied with a not-so-very stone cold face as if she wanted to give a smile to the Fool, which Rin and Daiki noticed, leaving a bit of a smirk on their faces.

"Well, it seems that our Dense Fool and the Arctic Princess are getting along well." Rin teased the both of them. Michiko reacted by protesting and Kai simply tilted his head at his nickname.

"Dense Fool?" He asked, confused.

"I was simply being friendly with him. Nothing else!" She protested. Rin began laughing, along with Daiki, who was trying not to laugh and covering his mouth.

"Just kidding! But anyways, welcome to the team!" Rin welcomed her.

"Glad to have you..." Daiki said. Mitsuru then gave her a armband that said S.E.E.S and a evoker of her own, which she gladly accepted and held in her arms before nodding her head.

"Well, now that that's settle, there's just one problem..." Kai said. "I think one of us we'll have to stay here tomorrow to watch both Hitomi and Terry. Even though they may transmogrify into coffins, there's a chance that they might not and become easy victims to the Shadows. I'm not saying this because they might become potential persona-users." He added. Ken then stepped forward.

"I'll stay here and watch them. I've already got a good look of Tir Na Nog and I think it would be best if everyone saw it themselves." Ken responded and the all of them agreed.

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow, we shall all go to Tir Na Nog, excluding Amada, and begin exploring it." She then turned to Kai. "Akira, like I said before, you shall be the field leader for our operations from now on." She added and he nodded. With those final words, everyone left back to their rooms for bed.

* * *

**Sunday, April 22 2013**

**(Morning)**

Kai had a few hours before he had to go to Tir Na Nog and meet up with everyone. So, he decided to visit the mall for a bit. He got dressed in his winter clothes and headed outside. Before he left, though, Mitsuru stopped him.

"Akira, are you heading out?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Very well... Please remember to meet at Naganaki Shrine in a few hours." He nodded his head once more before heading to the Paulownia Mall. He decided that he should visit the blunette to see if he was alright from yesterday, which Kai believed that it may have been the ramen. Which was not the case. He soon arrived to the mall and in the alleyway where the velvet door was standing in front of him. He then entered the Velvet Room and saw Minato sitting down and spacing out, so he did not notice him entering the room.

"I wonder how she's doing..." Minato mumbled to himself before noticing Kai in front of him, to which he immediately straightened himself up and grabbed his compendium before welcoming him at a late time. "Um... Welcome back! I didn't expect you to come all of a sudden." He added with a hint of embarrassment which left Kai a bit dumbfounded. Minato simply signed."I guess that was kind of late timing, wasn't it?" He asked him. Kai simply nodded. "I thought so..." He said, face-palming his forehead before sitting down along with Kai. Minato just signed once again.

"You're bothered by something, aren't you?" Kai asked him directly. Minato simply nodded his head and looked over to him.

"It's about what happened yesterday." Kai then understood what he meant and decided to guess.

"Could that woman be one of your friends?" He asked. Minato nodded.

"To be more precise, my girlfriend from high school." Kai then tilted his head.

"Girlfriend? I remember my father telling me something similar. What is that?" Kai asked the blunette to see if he had the answer. Minato looked at him with a bit of surprise and looked around, trying to find a way to explain it in the most discreet way possible.

"Well, a girlfriend is... Basically what it is. If you care for a certain girl, you would basically tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way you do. A girlfriend is sort of like a person that is important to you in life that isn't related to family. But almost feels like family." Minato explained as discreetly as possible. Kai then began to put the puzzle pieces together and then got a sort of idea of what he meant.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that a girlfriend is like a sister who isn't related to you!" He exclaimed which gave Minato a bit of a dumbfounded look.

"Um, not exactly..." He said. But Kai simply ignored him and seemed accomplished to finally know what a "girlfriend" was. Kai then looked back at him and saw that he was still depressed.

"Now that I think about it..." Kai looked closely at Minato and began to imagine back to Fuuka's child, Makoto, and noticed the two almost had some sort of resemblance.

"Hey, Minato, you look almost similar to Ms. Yamagishi's kid." Minato was a bit shocked on what Kai just said now. He had paused for a brief moment which seemed like a minute or two before responding.

"Oh... Is that so?" He replied and Kai nodded. "Well, it could probably be a mere coincidence."

"I see..." He said. "I should leave now; I have to meet up with the others at the Naganaki Shrine." He was about to leave when he stopped for a moment and turned around, facing the blunette once more.

"Oh, yeah! Minato, can I get Orpheus from the compendium?" Minato looked at him confused; seeing as he already had Amergin, the true form of Orpheus. But he decided to just do it, anyway.

He opened his compendium to the first page and a floating card appeared with a picture of Orpheus on the top of the book. Right before Kai could grab it, Minato put out his hand.

"Hold up! That'll be 3000 yen to get Orpheus." He said.

"You're charging me?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Of course! Nothing in life is free!" Minato said jokingly. Kai then took out 3000 yen from his pocket and gave it to Minato before he handed him Orpheus' card. It then shattered and the Persona Orpheus entered Kai's sea of soul.

"What do you do with the money, anyway?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"It's not that I don't do anything with it. You could say it's to pay off my debt." Minato replied and once again Kai didn't understand and simply shrugged before heading to the exit of the Velvet Room, arriving in the alleyway next to the karaoke bar. The Fool then checked his phone and saw that he still had 2 hours left before he had to head to the shrine. He decided to find something to kill some time and noticed both Rin and Daiki standing in front of a store known as Power Records and were discussing something. The both of them noticed Kai and the latter then approached the two with both his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Kai, are you looking around the mall for a bit?" Rin asked. It originally wasn't Kai's true intention to visit the mall, but seeing as he finished his talk with Minato early, he still had some time to kill, so he nodded at Rin's response.

"What are you guys doing here?" The Fool asked.

"We were looking around to see some new music albums that got released. The store Power Records originally sold music tracks four years ago. But recently, they decided to expand their variety, so now they sell video games and movies too." Rin explained. "By the way, Kai, I never got to ask, but who's yours and Hitomi's favorite music artist?" He added.

"Both me and Imoto are fans of Shoji Meguro works." Kai replied.

"Really? It seems like most people like his work more than anyone else's, while he isn't an actual singer. He's a pretty good music composer and even composed music for the True Goddesses Reincarnation series." Rin said.

"Speaking of the True Goddesses Reincarnation Series, I think True Goddesses Reincarnation IV is coming out. You know, for the COMP." Kai said. Rin and Daiki nodded.

"I'm excited about the game's release..." Daiki replied.

"Yeah. They've been working on it for a while. It's suppose to be even better than True Goddesses Reincarnation III: Nocturne." Rin added. "Isn't Hitomi also a big fan of the True Goddesses Reincarnation franchise?" Kai nodded.

"She is, but she isn't so addicted to the games that she doesn't do anything else. I mean, back when she was bullied before she we met you, Rin. She used to stay home a lot since the neighborhood kids would usually pick on her because of how small she was. During that time, she would usually spend most of her time playing video games. But after we met you, Rin, I think she had a bit more self-esteem in herself and spent less time playing video games and more time playing outside with the three of us." Kai replied. "She's more confident in herself now than she was back then and I think she managed to make some friends at Gekkoukan." He added and smiled. The three of them continued to talk amongst one another as all of them felt a faint bond between them. The sound of glass then shattered within the Fool's head.

"**Crash!"**

**(Rank 2 Magician Social Link)**

He blinked a few time before looking back at his two friends who were still talking. Before you know it, time flew by quickly and it was time to head to the Naganaki Shrine and meet up with the others.

* * *

**Naganaki Shrine **

**(Near Noon. 11:45AM)**

Both Mitsuru and Michiko were at the shrine, waiting for the tower to appear while they were wondering where the three male persona-users were.

"They're taking their time..." The Lover replied.

"Patience Kawazoe. They will come." Mitsuru responded. They waited for about five more minutes and saw the three going up the stairs to the shrine.

"Just in time..." Kai said.

"Glad to see you three here on time..." Mitsuru replied. She then took out a bag and opened it. Inside were there evokers, armbands, and a variety of weapons. Everybody grabbed their evokers, an armband and, for each of them, a different weapon. Kai wielded a one-handed sword, Rin a pair of knives, Daiki a crossbow, Michiko a bow, and Mitsuru a rapier. All of them were soon ready and were waiting for the light hour to appear.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

* * *

**Light hour**

**Back at the Kirijo Dorms**

Hitomi had overslept 'til noon. She got off her bed and noticed something different about her room. Everywhere she looked was shades of blue: her shelf, TV, desk, _everywhere!_ She decided to look at her phone to look at the time, but noticed that it was dead. Next, she tried to look at her COMP for the time and saw that it was dead as well, which drove her curiosity.

_Did I forget to charge both my phone and COMP? _She thought and decided to get dressed into a white t-shirt. Over it was a medium-length collar plaid jacket that was white and light blue in color with blue jeans. Around her neck was her green clip-on headphones and finally, she wore white tennis shoes on her feet.

_I wonder how long I've been asleep? _She thought and headed into the hallway where she saw a blue butterfly pass her before she blinked twice at what she saw.

"Was that a blue butterfly?" She said to herself and heard a voice speaking to her.

"It seems fate has brought us together." A voice replied. Hitomi turned her head to the sound of the voice and saw a man with a butterfly mask next to the stairs.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Philemon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, before formally bowing down towards her.

"Next question, how did you get in here?" She added to her first question.

"That is the many things that I wish for you to find out." He replied before slowly approaching her and with the snap of the finger, the contract that Hitomi signed back in the Velvet Room appeared in Philemon's hand.

"That's..." Hitomi paused, not knowing what to say and how he got his hand on that paper.

"Ah, yes. It's the contract you signed back at the Velvet Room." Philemon said with a hint of joy.

"So, that means... It was real." Hitomi replied with a bit of unease. She then swallowed her saliva and paused for a moment before speaking again. "What do you want?"

"I only wish that you abide by this contract stating that you will take full responsibility of your actions." He responded. Hitomi didn't understand what Philemon meant about taking responsibility for her actions. But she simply nodded her head as if it was moving on its own.

"Very well. I shall take full responsibility for my actions..." Hitomi replied, accepting the terms of the contract. Philemon then smiled and threw the contract which then disappeared out of nowhere before he snapped his fingers once more. A faint, golden light began to glow in one of Hitomi's pocket. She rummaged her hands into the pocket and took out what seemed to be the same key, but it was golden in color rather than velvet.

"Take care of it..." He said before another blue butterfly flew pass by Hitomi and when she looked back at Philemon, he was already gone in a flash.

_What just happened?! _She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to process if it was real or not before she stretched her arms. She headed down to the living room and saw Ken sitting down, reading a book. He then noticed her and he had a shocked look while trying to show a smile.

"Oh... Hitomi-senpai!" Ken greeted her. Hitomi decided to sit next to Ken and talk to him.

"So... Where is everybody?" She asked.

"Everyone went out. The only ones in the dorm are you, me and Terry-senpai." He responded.

"I see..." The both of them noticed Terry coming down the stairs, wearing a dark green, zip-up turtleneck sweater, a cap on his head and jeans with white sneakers. On the neck of his sweater, there were ear buds sticking out. The two of them greeted him.

"Hey, Terry-kun!" Hitomi replied.

"Good mornin', Terry-senpai" Ken replied. Terry then looked at Ken.

"Hey, Ken was there a power outage? I was using my computer and it turned off a few minutes ago." Terry replied. Ken nodded, hoping not to let them know anything about the Light Hour. However, Hitomi looked at Ken with a hint of suspicion.

"Ken-kun... Where did my brother go?" Hitomi asked the Justice who began to think for a second, trying to make up something.

"Um... He went to the mall with Rin and Daiki-senpai." Ken replied. Hitomi eyes glowed red for a second before turning back into their crystal green when she reacted to Ken in a dark tone.

"Ken-kun, don't lie to me. Where is my brother?" Hitomi asked. Ken felt his heart skip a beat seeing Hitomi act this way other than her cheery mood.

"Um, like I said, Senpai, they went to the mall..." Ken replied and her eyes began to glow red once more before she began to demand the answer in a angry tone.

"Stop lying to me! Ken-kun, answer me!" She shouted at Ken which made Terry interfere, trying to calm Hitomi down.

"Hitomi-san, please calm down..." He urged before a banging noise was heard at the front door, as if someone was trying to break in.

"What the?!" Hitomi exclaimed and stayed at a safe distance from the door. The noises got even louder and louder. Ken quickly ran into the kitchen and took out a evoker and a set of spears he kept hidden in case of an emergency and ran back into the living room, getting into a defensive stance. "Ken, what the hell's going on?!" Hitomi seemed to be in a panic. Ken looked at her, trying to give her a reassuring look and looked at Terry who just stayed calm and looked at the door as it was about to break down. The door then broke down and multiple Shadows began rushing into the room and began assaulting the three. Ken then swung his spear at the Shadows and did his best to protect them both. However, several Shadows passed Ken and rushed over to the two who were standing right behind them.

"Hitomi-senpai, Terry-senpai! Noooo!" Ken shouted as the two Shadows were about to attack the two. Time felt like it slowed down as the Shadow first set it's eye on Terry and was about to strike when a blue aura began to surround him and he began to smile.

"Per...so...na!" He said before the Shadow was shredded by a gust of wind and was turned into nothing, but white dust. A figure slowly faded in and appeared above Terry, a figure with a mouth on his head and a green-like veil shawl above him.

**Thou art I...And I am Thou**

**I am one of the deities of life **

**I am Vayu, The Breath of Life **

**I shall be thy wind that will guide the way.**

"Vayu, tear them to shreds! Magaru!" Terry shouted. His Persona, Vayu, then flapped his veil like shawl and a gust of light wind began to storm around the room. It then began to cut the Shadows into pieces before they all turned into nothing, but white dust. Vayu then faded away and Terry took a deep breath before he looked over to Ken.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked the Justice, who saw that all the Shadows that were in this room a second ago were all defeated by Terry. Ken looked at Hitomi who was fear-strickened, trying to process what just happened right now.

"Ken-kun, Terry-kun. What just happened?!" Hitomi asked, who was about to panic any minute before Terry spoke.

"They're shadows. Am I wrong?" Terry replied which surprised Ken.

"Terry-senpai. Don't tell me your..." He looked at the Justice and nodded his head.

"That's right. I'm a Persona-user and I've been one for a long time, too..." Terry replied.


	14. Chapter 12: Fate

**Special thanks for Miss Hanamura for correcting this chapter**

**P.S. Apology for this chapter being short **

**I finally finish Chapter 12, while I doing this. I sort got this idea of hmm. Maybe I'll let you guys choose who the main Protagonist is for my story. I put up a poll, for who will be the main Protagonist. You can either choose Kai or Hitomi, and whoever gets the most votes. Will be a bit more important to the story than the second protagonist. The polls will end next saturday on the 26th.**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Fate**

* * *

_**What is Hope?**_

_**Is it mere coincidental fate, or is it more than just?**_

_**You are given a year, to find this Hope, and Vanguard the future.**_

_**Go forth as the Oracle, my dear guest.**_

_**Your journey begins...**_

* * *

**4/22/13**

**Dorm (Light Hour)**

A voice faintly rang in Hitomi's head, as she blinked twice. She didn't know what happened moments ago, and there were many questions that she wanted to asked. One of them was, '_What in the freaking hell was going on?!' _She thought, and looked at Ken and Terry, giving them a look as if she was crazy.

"Hitomi-senpai, are you okay?" Ken asked with concern.

"Okay?! Do I look like I'm okay?!" She began freaking out which scared Ken a bit; Terry then stepped in.

"Hitomi-san, try to stay calm, okay? I'll explain everything later, but for now..." He was interrupted by the sound of Shadows coming in the dorm.

"Quick, run!" Terry ordered; the three of them began sprinting upstairs to the rooftop and headed outside, locking the door, as soon as the three of them were on the roof.

"*Huff* *Huff* We should be fine for now..." Ken said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ken..." Terry replied, pointing at four eagle-like Shadows that were flying towards them. The first one swoop down, trying to attack Terry, but he quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. He countered it back by summoning Vayu, and using a Garu at the Shadow. A swirl of wind then spiraled around the enemy; however, it didn't have any effect.

"Wind attacks don't work, huh?" He started dashing over to the Shadow and struck it with his fist, dealing some damage.

"Terry-kun, behind you!" Hitomi noticed the other eagle Shadow trying to strike him with its claw. But before it could, a spark of lightning instantly killed it.

"Huh?!" Ken look in surprise when he saw Terry's Persona, but it was different. Instead of Vayu, it was a blue woman with horns; there were two blades held in her hands.

**Thou Art I...And I am Thou**

**From the sea of hearts I cometh**

**I am Cybele, The Mother Goddess**

**I shall guide you, in your time in need **

After saying those words, Cybele began to fade away.

"Another Persona?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Terry ordered. Ken then took out his evoker, and shot himself, summoning Kala-Nemi.

"Zionga!" A bolt of lightning then struck the shadow that was already weakened by Terry, and was killed in an instant, leaving only one more. The Shadow looked over to Hitomi and began to fly towards her. The both of them tried to stop it, but it was too fast for them to catch it. Hitomi then shielded herself, as the shadow readied its talon to strike her.

"Hitomi-senpai!" Ken shouted.

"Hitomi-san!" Terry shouted; as the Shadow got near her, she braced for the worst.

**Thou Art I...**

Hitomi heard another voice, and looked around, to see that time slowed around her; she heard the voice once more.

**I Am Thou**

**Mistress call me...**

"Huh?" Hitomi was confused; her pocket began to glow, as she took out the golden key that the man, Philemon, gave her. "Is this..." She paused for a moment, as her body began to move on its own. She held the key into the air, and a velvet card began to appear with a keyhole on it; putting the key into the hole, she slowly began to turn the key, while saying these words:

"Per..." Time slowly began to return to normal, as she slowly turned the key every second. "so..." A blue aura began to surround her, as she turned the key once more. "na." She finished turning the key, and in an instant, the card shattered, and the blue aura began to surround her immensely. It slowly began to take the shape of a feminine figure—a figure with long black hair, a body embedded with golden plated pauldrons, and a dark green robe. She wielded a great sword that was decorated with gold on one side, and on the other hand was a golden goblet; she also had a mask that covered her entire face except the right side of the eyes, which was glowing green. The figure then began to speak.

**Thou Art I... And I am Thou**

**I'm the one who shines for her people**

**From The Sea of Souls I Cometh**

**I am Dealgnaid, Heroine of Magh Ithe and Sister of Partholón**

**I Shall be thy Morning Star **

The radiant Persona then rushed over to the Shadow that was about to attack Hitomi, and cut it in half with her sword. She slowly began to fade away after, as Hitomi slowly began to fall on the ground. Ken caught her, before she could even hit the ground.

"Hitomi-senpai, are you alright?!" He asked while shaking her, trying to wake her up. They both stared at her for a good minute; she then mumbled something.

"Moar Ramen. Please, mommy..." She said in a childish manner, leaving both dumbfounded.

"Hahaha... These two are similar, if you think about it. " Ken said jokingly, remembering back to when Kai fell unconscious.

"An eccentric family, to be precise." Terry replied. Soon, the Light Hour ended, as the dark blue sky began to turn back into the bright blue sky once again.

"We should let Hitomi-senpai rest." Ken said; Terry nodded in agreement, as the two of them headed back inside the dorm to clean up the mess the Shadows made.

* * *

**4/22/13**

**?**

"Ahhh." Hitomi moaned in pain, as she slowly got back up, only to end up waking up somewhere different—a strange place with pillars and well decorated floors that was carved from gold.

"We meet again, my dear guest..." Hitomi heard a familiar voice. She looked around, and saw Philemon standing across from her.

"It's you again..." Hitomi was a bit shocked. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the strange room.

"This is my home; It is the place where I reside, and watch over you." He responded. Hitomi tilted her head, confused on why he was watching her.

"Why?" She asked. He chuckled a bit from her response, and put his left arm behind his back.

"I'm afraid a terrible evil has descended upon your world." He replied.

"Evil?"

"Yes, something that not even I can stop." He said, in a bit of a downed tone. "However, that does not mean I'm helpless. From this moment on, I shall assist you on your journey. However..." He revealed his left arm once more, and a contract was in his hand.

"I must request that you sign this." He handed the paper to Hitomi.

"Didn't I already sign this?" She asked.

"This is a different contract." Philemon simply replied. Hitomi looked at it, and saw that there were only a few lines to the contract.

_**By signing this contract,**_

_**I chooseth to change the fate of this world**_

_**Signed, _**_

Hitomi then took the pen that Philemon poofed up just now, and began signing her name on the contract. Right after, it disappeared in an instant. Philemon grinned.

"Well... I wouldn't want to keep you waiting long. As you know, time marches on in your world, as we speak." Hitomi started to feel sleepy, and was about to fall unconscious once more.

"The next time we meet, you will not come here by your own free will." He said once more, and Hitomi slowly closed her eyes.

"Till we meet again..." Those were the last words that he told her, before she had fallen asleep.


	15. Chapter 13: Lovers Link

**Special thanks for Miss Hanamura for correcting this chapter**

**P.S.: The School BG music is 'School Days' From the Persona 1 Soundtrack. I feel as if the soundtrack seems fitting plus its a bit catchy; its also the theme for the map as well. This is just to let everyone know what music is playing when the group of Persona-users are in school and in the map as well.**

**Chapter 13**

**Lovers Link**

* * *

**4/22/13**

"Man, that run in Tir Na Nog beat the crap out of me." Rin said; the fatigue made him want to collapse.

"That's the effect of the Dark and Light Hour; you'll get tired much easier." Mitsuru responded. The four of them were walking back to the dorm, after running through Tir Na Nog, for the day; all of them exhausted.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay awake in class tomorrow." Kai replied, despite always sleeping through Ekoda's lectures.

"I'm just glad that we weren't nearly killed, like last time." Michiko stated.

"So sleepy..." Said Daiki, who was slowly closing his eyes, and reopening them. They were nearly at the dorm; they noticed that the door was broken down.

'_Did the place get robbed?'_ Kai thought; they entered the dorm, and saw that it was a mess. Both Ken and Terry were cleaning up the place, and noticed them.

"Welcome back..." Ken said.

"What the hell happened?!" Rin asked, shocked. "Wait! Where's Hitomi; is she alright?!" Rin added worryingly.

"She's fine, Senpai." Ken answered him. "Also, the Shadows broke the door down, and made a huge mess."

"Are you alright?" Mitsuru replied; Ken nodded.

"I'm fine, you can thank Terry-senpai; believe it or not, he's actually been a Persona-user for a while now, and can summon more than one Persona." Ken stated, shocking everyone in this room.

"No kidding?!" Rin exclaimed, shocked.

"Sheffield, is this true?!" Mitsuru asked him, and he nodded his head.

"I've been aware of Personas for about 10 years now; and yeah, I can summon two Personas, but that's it." Terry answered her.

"What about my sister...?" The green-eyed Fool asked, worried.

"She's able to summon a Persona too..." Ken answered.

"Does that mean...?" Kai paused; he had a crestfallen look on his face. The thoughts and fear of his own little sister, fighting the Shadows, made his heart stop for a second.

"It will be her choice alone if she wants to help us or not." Mitsuru responded.

"I see." Kai replied, feeling a bit reassured and a bit light-headed, leaning on the ceiling.

"Kai-san, are you alright?" Michiko asked the Fool, a bit worried. He nodded his head, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'm going to take a nap." He headed up the stairs, and into his room, closing the door and falling asleep.

* * *

**4/23/13**

**Morning**

"Ahhh." Kai moaned, drowsily. He woke up, and noticed that he slept through yesterday like last time, irritating him. _'I have got to stop sleeping like this.' _Kai mentally slapped himself. He got off his bed, and got dressed into his school uniform; after that, he headed to school.

'_Goddamn, I felt like my brain's been blown up.' _Kai placed his hand on his head, trying to ease the pain. He remembered back to yesterday's exploration—of getting rammed by a shadow, and slamming his head on the ground. He continued to place his palm on his head, until he saw Michiko at the monorail, waiting for someone. She noticed Kai approaching her.

"Ah, Kai-san." She walked over to him.

"Oh, Michiko-san, what are you doing here; are you waiting for someone?" Kai asked her; she nodded her head.

"Actually, can you help me with something after school?" She asked him. At first, Kai wanted to refuse because of his headache, but due to his habit of helping people, he nodded his head.

"Really?! Thanks." She smiled, and the two of them headed to school where the day started out with Mr. Ekoda's lame ass lectures; and as always, the group began to ignore them with Kai, as always, sleeping in class, Rin ignoring Ekoda altogether, Daiki listening to his music, Michiko staring outside the window, and Hitomi sleeping in class, like Kai.

"Akira Hitomi!" Hitomi instantly stood up from her chair, causing a scene for the whole classroom.

"Answer this! What does Ressentiment mean?!" Hitomi began to panic, and slightly turned to Kai, almost enough for Ekoda not to notice.

"Psst, Oniisan, what does 'Ressentiment' mean?" She whispered to the male Twin. He slightly tilted his head, and mumbld her the answer.

"Hatred and jealousy..." He mumbled, before putting his head back down. Hitomi then looedk over to Mr. Ekoda, and gave him the answer, that Kai had given her.

"Hatred and jealousy." She replied.

"Goddammit! Stop getting the answer right!" Ekoda shouted, angrily, and everyone gasped, except for Kai and Daiki, both of whom were ignoring their surroundings. Mr. Ekoda, who was the idiot he was, realized what he did, and immediately regained his composure.

"Ahem, I mean. That is correct..." He replied, hoping that everyone will forget what happened today. He then continued on with his lectures, until the lunch break.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

The group began to chattered amongst themselves.

"Man, did you see what Ekoda did?! I was about to laugh my ass off for sure." Rin said, laughing at the same time. He looked over at Kai, who was still sleeping this morning.

"Hey, Oniisan, are you alright?" Hitomi asked; he then tilted his head upwards to look at, and answer her.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's because a Shadow rammed me, pushed me down to the ground, and slammed my head against it." He replied, and stood up.

"I'm going to the infirmary. I can't handle another second dealing with this damn headache." Kai responded once more, before heading to the school infirmary, mumbling to himself. "Stupid Shadows..." He mumbled, and arrived to the infirmary where he saw the school nurse, Mr. Edogawa.

"Is something the matter?" He asked Kai, and he nodded.

"I have a splitting headache that I've had since this morning." Kai said, while groaning in pain. Mr. Edogawa nodded his head, and turned around, calling someone.

"Kane, can you come over here?" He called out to someone. A male, a year older than Kai, came out from behind the curtains of one of the rooms. He had slender shoulders, long arms, and a narrow hip with light muscle mass. Light-colored skin, and natural black hair went past his shoulder, and was tied into a ponytail. His eyes also seemed to change between green to blue, depending on the lighting.

"Yes, Mr. Edogawa...?" He asked what the eccentric teacher needed.

"Mind if you check his headache? I have to go to the faculty office, and pick up something real quick." The upperclassmen nodded, and Edogawa left. He then looked at Kai.

"Please sit down." He instructed. Kai nodded, and seated himself down on one of the beds; Kane began to look at the back of Kai's head to see if there were any problems, and back in the front of Kai, checking the front of his head. And he noticed his scar.

"Have you've been getting into fights?" He asked the Fool; Kai shook his head.

"I see..." He grabbed a plastic cup, and filled it up with water, before giving it to Kai.

"Well it's nothing serious; just minor swelling to the head, as well as a headache. I recommend you put an ice pack on the swelled areas, and just get some rest, along with drinking lots of water when you get home." He replied. "Also, try not to do anything overexerting for the rest of the day; it'll only make the headache worst." Kane added.

"Thanks, Senpai..." Kai responded, taking a sip from the water.

"I didn't do much... But you're welcome, anyway." Kane replied, before grabbing his bag; he was about to leave when he turned to Kai once more.

"Also, I don't know how you got that headache, but I recommend you'd stop whatever you're doing that's causing it" He said once more, before leaving the infirmary, leaving Kai all alone. He took a deep breath, and threw the plastic cup away, before heading back to class.

* * *

**After School**

Kai had promised Michiko that he'd help her with something, and they both arrived at the Iwatodai station, at the floral shop. Michiko began browsing the variety of flowers they had, wondering which she should get. She then turned to Kai for help.

"Hey, Kai, what flowers work best as a gift?" She asked the Fool for his opinion.

"I personally like the pink rose because these flowers represent trust and happiness to the person you're giving it to." Kai replied.

"Oh, really! Then I'll get those then." She grabbed two pink roses, and approached the owner of the shop.

"Hi, can I buy these?" The shop owner noticed her, and nodded her head.

"Why sure." She wrapped the two roses together, and gave it to her; Michiko then payed 500 yen to her. And right after she was about to leave, she noticed Kai giving her a coy look.

"Ooooh, are those flowers for your boyfriend?" The owner said, coyly pointing at Kai. Hearing that, Michiko's face flushed red.

"Who? Him? Oh no! We're just friends, that's all!" She protested, and the owner's expression returned to normal.

"Oh, is that so? Then who are the flowers for?" She asked again.

"They're for my brother." She replied, and walked back to Kai. "Sorry for making you wait." Michiko apologized.

"It's fine." Kai reassured her. They started walking back to the dorm, as they talked.

"So, who are the flowers for?" He asked her.

"Oh. These are for my brother; he's currently hospitalized at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital." Michiko replied; her expression changed to a crestfallen look. "He's in a coma..." She finally said, changing Kai's expression too.

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking." Kai felt guilty for asking her about it.

"Don't worry! I'm used to it, so you don't have to feel upset." She reassured him; her expression was normal again. "But still... I miss him very much; he's the only family I have left." She added. "You see... My parents died in a terrorist attack when I was only 6. Me and my brother are the only ones that survived the attack."

Her expression was crestfallen again. But she immediately changed her expression back to normal. "Kai, thank you..."

"For what?" He tilted his head.

"For listening to my story; you're the first guy to ever give a damn about my feelings." She smiled at him, leaving a faint blush on his face.

"It's no problem..." He replied; Kai felt as if he understood Michiko a bit better, and heard the sound of glass shattered within his head.

***Crash!***

**Thou Art I...And I Am Thou**

**Thou hast established a ravishing and eternal bond**

**Thou shalt be blessed when chooseth to create a**

**Persona of the Lovers Arcana**

'**Rank 1 Lovers Social Link'**

Kai blinked twice, as a new bond was formed with him and Michiko. He then looked at Michiko, who was still smiling at him, before she noticed that it was getting dark.

"Woah! It's getting late. We should hurry back!" Michiko said, and Kai nodded. The both of them hurried back to the dorm together.


	16. Chapter 14: Letter of Miracles

**Like always, Special thanks to Miss Hanamura for correcting errors for this chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 14**

**Letter of Miracles**

* * *

**4/23/13**

**Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the two Persona-users entering the building. "Everybody's at the 4th floor. Follow me." She instructed. Both Kai and Michiko followed her to the command room; everyone was seated there, waiting for the two.

"Oh, hey guys." Rin greeted them.

"Welcome back, Oniisan, Michiko-chan." Hitomi greeted.

"Welcome back." Ken greeted.

"Hello..." Daiki greeted.

"Sup, how's your day?" Terry greeted lastly.

"It was alright..." Kai replied. Everybody then looked at Michiko holding flowers, which left a fiendish smirk on Rin's face.

"Kawazoe-san, nice flowers you got there. A gift from Kai, I assume?" Rin teased, leaving a blush on her face.

"I-Idiot! Kai-san was just helping me choose flowers for my brother!" The Lover protested. Kai tilted his head, clueless about the conversation. It was about to continue, until Mitsuru interrupted them.

"Ahem. Hitoshi, Kawazoe, please finish this matter after the meeting." Mitsuru replied, and The Fool and Lover took their seats. Mitsuru began the speech.

"Akira, Hitomi, Sheffield. Would you believe me if I said that there is more than 24 hours in a day?" Mitsuru asked the pair.

"Yes..." Terry replied.

"Huh?" Hitomi said, confused. Mitsuru chuckled from Hitomi's response.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true." She replied. "This extra hour is known, as the 'Dark Hour.' It occurs between 11:59 PM and Midnight. You could think of it as a hidden hour." She explained. "I'm sure you've already experienced something like it. That is the 'Light Hour.' Another hidden hour that appears between 11:59 and noon." She added.

"I see..." Hitomi replied. "Um... I would like to ask you something. Those creatures... What were they?" She asked.

"I was getting to that; those things are known, as Shadows. They feast on the people that are not in coffins." She replied.

"Wait? Then how...—" Hitomi paused.

"You... And everyone in this room have the potential." She replied.

"Potential?" The female twin was confused.

"Yes. The 'potential' to summon Personas." Mitsuru responded. "It is our job to stop the Shadows from causing havoc; we are the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**. **SEES**, for short." She explained, taking out a briefcase, and opening it. Inside were two armbands and evokers. "We would like the two of you to join us." Mitsuru asked. Terry didn't hesitate, as he took the armband, putting it on his arm.

"Count me in!" He announced without a second thought. They all stared at Hitomi, who was deciding, if she should join them, or not. At first, she hesitated, but she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll help too!" She replied enthusiastically

"Welcome to the team, you two!" Rin replied.

"I hope we can get along." Ken replied.

"Good to have you two..." Daiki replied.

"Welcome..." Michiko replied. Everybody greeted the two new members, except Kai, who was looking at his sister with concern.

"..." The Fool was silent.

"Um... Oniisan, are you alright?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh! It's nothing. Welcome to the team!" He welcomed both Hitomi and Terry. Before you knew it, the meeting ended, and everybody headed straight to bed.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." A familiar voice rang through Hitomi's head. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the blunette, along with Kai.

"Well, this certainly a surprise." Kai said. Hitomi then instantly opened her eyes after seeing Kai.

"Huh, Oniisan?! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same question..." He replied, looking at Minato afterwards.

"Minato, you said that another Fool,would take this journey with me. Do you mean..." Minato nodded. "I see..."

"Um... What's going on?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"Well... Where should I start?" Minato said, scratching his head. Then he began explaining fusions, Social Links, Wild cards, the contract, and the compendium to her.

"So, you're saying that I have the ability to summon multiple Personas?" The blunette nodded.

"Yes, that is the power of the Wild card." Minato replied, before opening his compendium, showing the Lovers Arcana.

"Also, I praise you for forming your next bond, Kai. Well done..." Minato praised Kai.

"Another question, how do I form Social Links?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Just make some friends." The blunette answered her, before looking over to Kai. "Also, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kai asked. Minato then rummaged through his pocket; taking out a velvet-colored envelope, and giving it to Kai.

"Please, deliver this letter to Mitsuru. If she asks who it's from, tell her it's from an old friend." Kai took the letter from his hand, and put it in his pocket, before Minato faced the female twin.

"Do you happen to have a golden key?" He asked; Hitomi nodded, took it out of her pocket, and showed it to him. The blunette began examining the key, before he answered.

"So it is true; you've gotten the help of the 'Butterfly man'" Minato replied. Hitomi had an idea on who he was talking about, and nodded.

"Very well." He said, giving back the key to her, and snapping his hand. What appeared was a card that had no picture on it. The card began to float to Hitomi's hand, as she grabbed, and looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a Persona. However, it is yet to reveal itself. When the time comes, you will be able to summon it." Minato explained, before the card shattered into the sea of her soul.

"Well, I think that's all the time we have; I hope to see you two soon." He said, as the twins slowly began to drift to sleep, and disappeared, from the Velvet Room.

* * *

**4/24/13**

**Morning**

Mitsuru sat down in the living room, browsing the web on her laptop for more information about Tir Na Nog. All of the members of S.E.E.S had left for school, except for Kai.

"There must be something that I must've missed from the other day." She said to herself. Meanwhile, Kai drowsily walked down the stairs, and saw Mitsuru on her laptop. Remembering that Minato asked to give the letter to her, he began approaching her.

"Oh, Akira, you're still here? If you don't hurry, you'll be late for class." Mitsuru said.

"Okay, but before I go." He took out the velvet-colored letter from his bag, and gave it to her. "I have a letter for you..." Kai added.

"From whom?" Mitsuru asked.

"An 'old friend'" Kai responded; Mitsuru was confused on what he meant, but took the letter anyway.

"Thank you, If that is all, you might want to hurry to school." Kai nodded, and headed out to the school.

"Hmm..." Mitsuru was looking at the velvet-colored envelope; by the looks of it, this letter was probably important, and expensive, as well to send. Which left her wondering, on how Kai got his hands on the letter, before wondering _who_ the letter was from.

_*Sigh* Its probably Nanjo..._ Mitsuru thought, as she removed the letter carefully, and began reading it. She was soon shocked after reading the letter. "*Gasp!* But this can't be. How can he...?!" Mitsuru was agape, as she read the letter once more.

_Dear Mitsuru,_

_How have you and everyone been? I don't know how long it's been since I last talked to you all, but I'd like to know how you guys are. I hope you're doing alright—being the heiress of the Kirijo group and all. Also, how is Akihiko-senpai, Aigis, Ken-kun, and everyone else doing? I hope you're all doing alright; if you'd like to know, I'm doing fine. Though it's a bit boring where I am now. There's no food, no music, not even a bathroom! But anyway, it's great to come in contact with you guys after 4 years. I hope I get to see you guys again._

_Love, Minato Arisato_

_P.S.: Tell Fuuka that I love her, and that I'm sorry for leaving her all these years. I bet she hates me now for leaving her to take care of our __**kid**__._

The letter ended right there, as Mitsuru kept reading it: 5...10... 15 more times, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, yet she was reading 'his' handwriting, a handwriting that she couldn't forget after all those years; the same person that taught her to be true to herself. 20...25... 30 more times, she continued to read it again and again, as more and more tears flowed down her cheeks. A few minutes passed, and she finally stopped crying, and smiled.

"*Sniff* This handwriting... It's 'his'" Mitsuru said to herself, as she put the letter back into the envelope, and put it away in her bag, before heading out towards the school, saying something to herself once more.

"Welcome back..." She said.


End file.
